Infinity:Avalon Squad
by SilverFlameHaze
Summary: After Ichigo Saves Rukia, Kisuke Comes Up With A Plan To Turn The War In Their Favor. Will Having An Entire Team Of Substitute Soul Reapers Help Defeat Aizen? Or Will They Become Soul Society's Downfall.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is going to be my first fanfic, and I'm only doing this because I lost a bet. DAMN YOU FIONE! Okay, anyway now we shall proceed to talk about the story! The story is after Ichigo goes home from Soul Society after saving Rukia. Kisuke wants a team of Substitute Soul Reapers to help in the upcoming war, and of course has to argue with Head Captain Yamamoto about it. This team will all be from different countries. But of course speak English! Because that is the only gap of knowledge in Bleach. Anyway have fun reading and good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

****It is before the Winter War still. Aizen has yet to send any arrancars to the world of the living. After dropping Ichigo and his friends off at there respective destinations, Kisuke goes back to his shop. He does some thinking on how to handle the upcoming war. '_Aizen is smart, he will send mock soldiers first, and with the Hogyoku he will be pumping them up a lot._'

After thinking the situation over, he decides he will need a team of unexpected factors. Somethings Aizen would never expect. He tells Tessai that he will be going to Soul Society. After that he opens the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Kisuke has appeared in Soul Society and enters Shunpo to get to the First Division HQ. After he gets there, he knocks on the door to the Head Captains office.

"Enter." A heavy voice commands.

Kisuke pushes the door open and closes it behind him. The Head Captain is trying to think of anyone he knows that wears such ridiculous clothing as the man in front of him. When Kisuke turns around and stares into the Head Captains eyes, that's when he understands.

"Kisuke Urahara," says the Head Captain.

Said person nods. "What are you doing here, you are permanently banned from Soul Society as a criminal?" the Head Captain asks in a confused tone, yet with no accusation behind it.

"I am here to help revoke that ban, since I have proof that I was framed." said Kisuke.

"And what proof can you possibly have that can convince me that you did not commit Hollowfication?" asked the Head Captain.

"If you read my statements at the time during my 'trial', you will clearly see that I said that Aizen committed Hollowfication and I was simply fixing it so those people did not have to die." said Kisuke.

"And how does this help your case?" asked Yamamoto.

"The only way that I had to commit Hollowfication at the time was the Hogyoku. Which I instead used to fix the victims. However, Central 46 claimed that I used it to make those people Hollows in the first place. Now if I did that, why did I not attack Soul Society for the past one hundred years? Why would Aizen, the man who I said did the Hollowfication, steal the Hogyoku that I hid inside Rukia Kuchiki?" questioned Kisuke.

"This is only speculation, Urahara. Nothing solid enough to prove that you are innocent." said Yamamoto.

"Ah, but that is where you, the marvelous Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, come in. Central 46 was destroyed by Aizen, and that leaves you in charge." said the bucket hat man.

"Explain." said Yamamoto.

"You are the only one that can pardon me and my lovely friend, Yoruichi." said Kisuke.

Yamamoto considered this. Although he couldn't trust this man, yet. He would need help in the war with Aizen, and Kisuke Urahara is as close as your going to get when it comes to a strategist. And only he would know how to combat the Hogyoku. And possibly after this is all over, Soul Society can get him as another captain. After thinking the development over, he called upon a Hell Butterfly.

"I, Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, under legal jurisdiction of the unavailable Central 46, hereby pardon Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin." said Yamamoto to the Hell Butterfly.

Kisuke smiled. "Okay, now if you would like to hear me out, I have a plan against Aizen."

The Head Captain simply opened one eye.

"I would like a team of unexpected players to enter the game, which I can do easily. I just need permission." asked Kisuke.

"Who do you recommend?" Yamamoto asked with a sense of impending doom.

"I recommend Substitute Soul Reapers, new ones of course." said Kisuke. He said it like he was talking about something natural such as the weather.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" barked the Head Captain. Who does this man think he is? He just comes back now after giving our biggest enemy an insane amount of power, and expects us to break the rules for him? Well, he will just need to be taught a lesson, now won't he?

"And if I give good reasons and take full responsibility of them, including Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Kisuke?

"What possible good reasons can you have to break our laws?" shouted Yamamoto.

"Simple. I would only need maybe three or four of them. And after we use them for the war, we can use them all together to draw out Kugo Ginjo. And then kill them as we planned with the next Substitute, or does Ichigo Kurosaki not count because of his lineage?" asked Kisuke.

"Your suggesting we kill three humans? That alone is breaking laws!" barked Yamamoto, ignoring the last question.

"Then how about we turn four humans, while they are about to die, and save them. With reiatsu they may even heal on there own." asked Kisuke.

"This is still against the laws!" the Head Captain said.

'_Great, he's getting quieter. I'm doing good, now it's time to finish this little talk_.' thought Kisuke.

"Sir, is there not a law for Substitute Soul Reapers? If there is such a law, then why is there a rule against creating Substitute Soul Reapers?" asked Kisuke

"Some Substitutes are made on emergency situations. Sometimes we believe they can be a benefit for Soul Society. Those are the ones we keep alive." said Yamamoto.

"So the near-death of an unseated member of the Thirteenth Division is a good enough emergency, yet total war against all of Soul Society is not?" asked Kisuke in feigned disbelief. '_I win this round my old friend.'_

They stood in silence for several minutes before Yamamoto gave in. "You are allowed four people and they must be waiting for death. They must be from different countries to associate different methods of survival. And any mistakes they make, will be your mistakes."

"Yes sir!" said Kisuke in a jovial voice.

As Kisuke turned to leave, the Head Captain asked a question, "Who will teach these ones?" Kisuke turned around and said, "I'll need a few officers for a short amount of time to train them at first."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town, Urahara Shop<strong>

After Kisuke returned he went straight to looking for possible candidates for the job. He had to check countries that all knew English and find the best of the millions of people. So he used the only thing in all of existence that could do such a thing. The internet.

A Few Hours Later.

"Aha!" exclaimed Kisuke.

"The candidates are...Lance Viren in the United Kingdom. Lann Majra in the United States. Morgan Sieler in Canada. And Fione Stiles in France" said Kisuke.

"TESSAI!" exclaimed Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. These will be the Main OCs of this story. And I would like to point out, Fione Stiles is the name of the person I lost a bet against and Morgan Sieler is my idea board, he gets annoyed by me easily too! :D These people do exist! And their stories here will be similar to their real life stories. Now please review, comment, and complain about my every mistake :D!<br>**


	2. Morgan Sieler

**Hello I'm back!** **The reason I'm back so early is simple...I am bored, have free time, and am alone currently! Why not write, right? XD Anyway** **I will** **be continuing this story into separate viewpoints until the OCs meet. Because if I did it all at the same time, people would get so confused they would ask if i was right in the mind...which I'm not, but that is not the point!**** Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:Apparently I forgot the disclaimer last chapter...I am severely sorry...I do not own Bleach, nor do I want to. Tite Kubo does...own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canada, the boonies.<strong>

Morgan Sieler was your average boy. Average family, average house, average school. He did decent in school, a bit annoying but overall decent. He wasn't completely antisocial. He had friends, like Daniel or Drake, but none really worth mentioning.

School just finished and Daniel was behind him talking about...things he just didn't care enough to pay attention to. He saw a kid playing in the snow ahead to the side of the sidewalk. He did not care though. Everything just seemed...boring. What was after school and college? A job? If so, then what job? He didn't have any specialties or jobs he even wanted to have.

All these thoughts about his future was cut off by a single screech. A car just hit both him and his friend.

The car hit his friend first. Which caused the driver to fly out of his window, and straight into Morgan. Morgan saw this entire thing which was five seconds, but to him it was like five hours. '_I wish I had the power to stop this car'_, but right after that thought, time switched back in place for him. And it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada, Hospital in unknown city outside of boonies.<strong>

Kisuke came to this hospital in search of one ma-, um scratch that, boy. He walked up to the room he was in and saw two middle aged people outside the door. '_Yet another advantage to being a spirit. Ignoring visiting hours!'_

He walked through the door and suppressed a wince. The boy had lost a lot of blood. Originally this was just a scouting mission to see if the boy was compatible with any reiatsus available. But this kid was dying; in less than half an hour.

Kisuke checked the only reiatsu he did have with him to see if it was compatible with the boy. It was positive, so Kisuke Urahara raised his cane, and whispered, "Awaken, Benehime". Then the top of his cane turned into a crooked handle, and he pulled on it to reveal a sword. Kisuke aimed the sword at the boys chest, and stabbed, pouring reiatsu into his soul sleep and soul chain. He stopped at a decent amount, the boy would be a Soul Reaper, and he would at least be able to keep up with the others if not be better.

On top of the boy's body was his spiritual form cloaked in black Soul Reaper robes. Kisuke put his sword back into his cane and then jammed the tip into the soul's chest. It then proceeded to be pushed into his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place.<strong>

When Morgan was waking up, he was stuck in a very strange place. He couldn't see anything really, but he could tell he was alive. At least for the moment.

He started thinking since there wasn't much else to do here. He thought about that moment when time was slowed down. He was thinking about what would have happened if he was faster. If he was fast enough he could have grabbed Daniel by the caller, and jumped back just in time.'_Dammit, if only I was fast enough!'_

He saw a faint light in the distance. It was growing and expanding, yet somehow still faint. But just as it covered all the darkness, he was slowing down, feeling sleepy.

Before he fell unconscious, he swore he could have heard something speak. "_Do not fret...You to shall soon pierce the__ darkness_"

* * *

><p><strong>Canada, same hospital.<strong>

Morgan woke up in a white room this time. But he was still just waking up, so his vision was very distorted. When the image cleared, he noticed that he was in a hospital room. '_Dammit, I hate hospitals! Why do I always get put in these situations?'_

But he had to wait and put up with it, until the nurse arrived. He learned that he's been here for two weeks.

And Daniel Died...

A Week Later.

Morgan was released from the hospital a week later. He was very pleased to get out of the hospital. While he was happy to talk to the nice nurses, he was annoyed with the doctors asking to preform surgery(among other things) to figure out the cause of his regenerative ability. To which in truth, not even he understood. By putting that in the back of his mind, he was driven home by his parents.

Another Week Later.

It was at this time that Morgan was considering calling a psychiatrist. He was starting to see blurry images almost everywhere. It was like someone put a heat wave in the shape of a person or statue.

At one time he thought he saw some type of monster, but unlike before it wasn't blurry or transparent, it was solid and moving fast above the roofs. But he only saw it for a second. So he shrugged it off as a result of the movie he was just walking home from. It was a scary movie that he watched with his friends.

He continued walking home. But what he failed to realize was that the monster he saw, was following him there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sieler Household.<strong>

Morgan just walked in and locked the door behind him on habit. "Yo, anyone home?" he asked. And after the first five seconds of silence continued on to the living room. He turned on the TV and went into the kitchen listening to the news in the background.

"And just this in, some type of footprints on roo-" The TV was blocked out in his mind as he saw a note on the fridge.

He picked the note up and read it in his mind.

We went on to the next town to check on your grandmother at the hospital. Be back in the morning. Love Mother and Father.

He wanted to get some food. But just as he was about to touch the fridge handle, he jumped back for some reason and thought, '_Okay, my own body is telling me not to eat that turkey I know is in there...DAMMIT YOUR ACCURSED BODY!' _he mentally yelled at himself.

After his failed attempt to get some food, he looked at the TV to find it on static. He shrugged and turned it off and went to his room. He checked the TV in his room too, and again it was nothing but static. In his mind he was preparing for something big, but he had no idea what.

He fell onto his bed and just stared into the roof, trying to sleep(and failing). Around midnight he felt the world around him pulsate.

He heard a roar, some metal clinging, and then everything just froze. He started to blackout, and when he did he felt like he was falling. It was a terrible feeling, like being stuck in limbo. He was very happy with not eating tonight, as he would be throwing up for a long time.

When he finally stopped, he opened his eyes. He was in some type of church. It was nighttime if the darkened stained glass and moon light steeping and from the one open window. He looked past the aisle and noticed that the moonlight was focused on some weird alter, Almost bathing in it's light.

He exited the church and saw a giant grass field with trees. He saw the moon and it looked completely different then normal, this moon looked majestic.

The sky around the moon had a few stars in it, but other then that nothing new.

All of the sudden he heard someone or something talking to him, but he could only make out certain parts.

"_You have fin-", "can your heart-", "Can you hear me!_" The last line was yelled and Morgan jumped at it.

He tried to respond, "Yes! I am here, and I can hear you!" he repeated over and over again. But it was useless.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada, some where in the sky.<strong>

Renji Abarai, vice-captain of the sixth squad. He was sent to Canada, to retrieve the Substitute Soul Reaper, Morgan Sieler. Although he was confused as to why there was another Substitute Soul Reaper and why he was ordered to retrieve him, not kill him. He did not question the orders, since he did not like killing humans, and had no right to judge the Substitute Soul Reaper after how he treated Ichigo.

However, he was very happy to be sent to Canada. He loved it when he was sent to new countries(new to him). Although he was annoyed when they wouldn't speak English or Japanese. He was happy in Canada as they did speak English at least. However in his short stays in other countries he has found people who speak Japanese in random countries. He expected no one but someone from Japan to be able to do that.

Back to his mission. He was at a lost on how to find the Substitute Soul Reaper. He sucked at tracker, and pulling out spirit ribbons would be somewhat annoying with a squadron stationed in this town(squadrons are small amounts of unseated members stationed in the living world in other countries and such).

But he saw a hollow, and figured that he might as well kill it. He killed a few but noticed one was not paying any attention to him. The ignorant hollow was watching a building with a sickening smile. He jumped and landed in front of said building, and spat out eight lower level hollows. Four went in the house through the windows and the other four watched the house from the outside. However the main hollow was killed by Renji before it could make the first four hollows blow up to draw out whatever he was after.

* * *

><p><strong>Sieler Household<strong>

Morgan heard the windows break, and on pure instinct, grabbed a katana form the hallway closet. In the dark hall he saw some small blue form with glowing yellow eyes. The form jumped at him so he swung the blade at the creature. But the blade just fazed right through the thing. The creature managed to scratch him on the jaw before he jumped back to avoid further damage. '_The hell is this thing?'_

Morgan felt the air flow turn behind him and dodged an attack aimed at his head, by another form who wanted to fight as well.

Morgan felt his life in danger, but he didn't notice that his hand was glowing, nor that this glow was seeping into the sword that the hand held. After the glow faded, the sword pulsed in his hand. He looked at the sword and his breath hitched in surprise. In place of the standard brown guarded katana was a black and blue daito. The handle was covered in black silk with blue outlining, and the blade was tinted black with a blue edge to it. The guard formed four black quad crosses with a smaller copy of the shape in blue on it.

He had no time to think about this development, as the creatures were done staring as well and attacked him in a pincer formation(from both sides). He felt a force push his blade and he went with it. He did a spin slash and cut straight through both of them, this time with the cut to prove it, before they faded from existence with the body.

He ran downstairs before more came, but at the last steps he saw yellow eyes glowing in the dark, he jumped off the stairs and slammed his blade through the creatures head. The startled look on it's face was almost priceless.

He ran to the door and tried to open it until he remembered to unlocked it and then jumped outside. What he saw...was chaos.

A red haired man was battling four of the creatures and was doing it with ease, but a giant masked winged monster was swooping towards him.

Without thinking twice about it, Morgan launched himself towards the man and jumped off of one of the small blue creatures that the man was battling. In midair he slashed the winged beast and they both recoiled from the hit. The winged beast was slammed into the floor about sixteen feet away, and had a crack in it's mask. But Morgan landed perfectly on his feet...after almost tripping.

The red haired man was staring dumbfounded at the new arrival of Morgan. Morgan, being as strange as possible, turned around and said, "Hi! I'm Morgan Sieler, what's your name, red pineapple?".

The man was somewhat confused to whether be furious or happy. He decided on both.

"The names Renji Abarai, punk! What's up with you calling me a red pineapple? And how are you wearing your gigai with your Zanpakuto out?" Renji barked out, and to his credit, did not look out of breath.

Morgans response was simple, "Gigai?" with a confused face.

Before Renji could respond, Morgan turned around quickly and lashed a slash downward straight through the charging winged beast.

After he turned around again he said, "Well, Renji, mind telling me why the hell my house was just attacked by monsters?" with a passive face.

"These 'monsters' are called hollows, they feed on the souls of the dead...or in your case, people with high reiatsu." Renji stated.

"Reiatsu?" asked Morgan, completely confused to this new word.

"Spiritual Pressure" said Renji.

After a moment of silence.

"Okay, so you expect me to believe that monsters that feed on the souls of the dead just ransacked my house?" Morgan asked in a completely disbelieving tone.

"Well here this will make things easier to understand" Renji said before donning a red glove with a weird skull pattern.

"What a cheesy glo-" Before he could finish Renji punched him in the mouth.

As the punches force pushed Morgan, he felt like he just got pulled back four feet in mid fall. When he got up he noticed he was wearing the same outfit Renji was and that he was staring at a mirror version of him, just in his former clothing.

"WHAT THE-" Before he could finish this time he was kicked in the back.

"No yelling!" Renji said in a loud voice.

Morgan refused to give this subject up, constantly talking about if he was going to die, and how come he had to die now, and stuff like that.

Renji finally cut in when Morgan was talking about how scary it would be if other ghosts around here looked as fruity as Renji does.

"Okay enough talking! I was sent here to retrieve Morgan Sieler because he was turned into a Substitute Soul Reaper four weeks ago."

What? This guy is talking about 'Soul Reapers' now? And four weeks ago Morgan was in the hospital, so how could he have become whatever that is.

"Look dude, your obviously insane, and I would point you out to a great asylum but I have to run." Morgan said, before trying to run off while dragging his body by the caller. But Renji simply grabbed his Shihakusho's caller.

"I don't care what you think, kid. I'm ordered to take you back the Soul Society and that's what I'm going to do." Renji said before sliding his sword into the air and twisting it like a key. Through where he twisted the blade, a door appeared and opened.

"What the hell is that?..." asked Morgan, all of the sudden feeling scared of what this insane man could do.

"This is the Senkaimon, the gateway to Soul Society, all Soul Reapers can open it, but to get through the normal way, you need a Hell Butterfly. Which you don't have. So you will be going through the Dangai. I will also be coming so you don't get yourself killed like a moron." Renji said somewhat lazily.

"Umm alright, so I need to go into the glowing door that appeared out of no where, leaving behind a dummy that looks exactly like me and the place I'm going is possibly deadly. Right?" asked Morgan in a semi-scared and semi-sarcastic tone.

"What? No your taking your BODY with you. And this place is only deadly if you hug a wall or come here on a bad day of the week." said Renji.

"Is it one of those bad days?..." asked Morgan.

"For once, no, although i would still be on guard. That damn day seems to be everyday someone goes through." said Renji.

Renji picked up Morgan's body and grabbed Morgan by the caller and trudged into the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Morgan and Renji arrived at Soul Society after running away from the Cleaner that just happened to run that day.

*pant* "Okay where to?" asked Morgan completely out of breath.

"First Division HQ." said Renji, seemingly not even breaking a sweat.

Renji grabbed Morgan by the caller again and Shunpo'd to the First Division HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, First Division HQ, Captains Hall.<strong>

Renji knocked on the doors and moments later they opened all on there own.

Renji bowed down on one knee, and Morgan just thought he looked stupid so he just looked around the room.

He noticed a bunch of people in white robes on top of their normal Shihakushos. And some people with normal Shihakushos wearing wooden plates. and then the three people in the middle.

The first one he saw had dark blonde hair, a good mixture and his skin was somewhat tanned. he had reddish/brown eyes. And looked completely impassive.

The second he saw was a girl with dark brown hair flowing to her neck and making exquisite bangs in front of her face. She had green eyes. And looked like she was enjoying her time here.

The third and final was a guy with dark hair almost raven. It was sloppy but flowed down, the back of it was touching his neck and the bangs in front making him look like he just woke up. He had navy blue eyes. And looked bored.

"Morgan Sieler, welcome to Soul Society." said the old man in the front of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I think that was pretty long. Morgan come here and review this! I demand you!<strong> **XD please comment and review, constructive criticism ****allowed but flames shall be used to fuel Ryujinjaka!**


	3. Lance Viren

**Hello everyone!** **I have a special guest here today and I would just like to say, thank you Morgan for reading my story and giving your opinion! It was very useful for me and i do agree that the ending of chapter two was somewhat of a cliffhanger! Now everyone I would like you to meet Lance Viren! The guy whose Chapter you will read right after this!**

**Lance: Why did you put me in this story?**

**Me: Because I need you for to get back at Fione, I has a plan!**

**Lance: If your doing what I believe your going to do, just be prepared for some karmic payback.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, hey do me a favor and do the Disclaimer?**

**Lance: What is that?**

**Me: Uh...It's the line that says that I do not own Bleach.**

**Lance: There it's done, continue on with the story people.**

**Me: Huh! WAIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Lance Viren<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>United Kingdom<strong>

Lance Viren was a noble in the United Kingdom. His family consisted of many cousins, aunts, and nephews. But he was an only child. This was because his mother died trying to give birth to a sibling. And his father blamed himself and committed suicide.

Lance was a genius of memory and combat. He was attacked many times, so he learned most of it in action. He took great pride in his fight-or-flight skills. As he could choose which action to take at a microsecond notice. He could always choose the perfect reaction and execute it flawlessly.

He was often on rooftops(as many citizens in his town can attest to), as he thought of it as a safe route(safe for a free-running master).

He wasn't very social, as any friends he made could be used against him or even betray him. This wasn't a fact he learned easily but dealt with it nonetheless.

One day he was walking through and alleyway and came across a red bag. The bag was in the middle of the alley and just sitting there as if waiting to be opened. As intelligent as Lance was, he was a curious man all the time. He had made it a habit to acquire as much knowledge as possible safely. So putting a mysterious bag with a bright color in the middle of a dirty alleyway is something that would puzzle even him.

He decided to let his curiosity get the better of him and walk up to it cautiously. He opened the bag and peeked inside. The moment he did, he jumped back at least five feet. Inside the bag was a black card with red writing. The card is often used for pranks and many other things in this town, however the words on it made him as alert as a tiger.

'_Your Dead Viren"_

As it turns out, Lance jumped back just in time. Because by the time his feat touched the floor again, there was a loud sound reverberating around the alley; a gunshot to be more precise.

* * *

><p>Lance was able to dodge the shot, but he was grazed on the left leg. In all his years of being hunted down by noble lackeys and competitors, he rarely got damaged. He was able to defeat all his foes easily with minimal effort. But right now he was unable to put pressure on his leg without wincing.<p>

'_Alright, running is not an option. I'll have to fight to survive then!'_ Lance thought.

He saw three men total. Two with metal bats and another one with a pistol. The pistol was smoking from the last shot. This was going to make things difficult. To Lance, this is his first battle against a firearm. He's taken down people with melee weapons all the time but he's never fought against any type of range weapon, with the exception of when they got desperate enough to throw rocks at him.

He acted quickly and dashed towards the closest enemy, kicked the man in the groin and pulled him in front as a human shield. The man was shot twice before Lance jumped on him and jumped off. He landed with a handstand on the other bat wielders shoulder. That man saw no more as Lance brought his knee down straight into the guy's nose. A crack was made but neither of the two remaining people heard it. Lance quickly hid behind his last victims falling body and held him as a another human shield. He charged the gunman making sure to have no part of himself outside his safe zone of the shield. The man unloaded his entire clip into the shield. But Lance does not understand what happened when he fell down onto his shield. He looked in pure confusion at his stomach.

There was a hole in his shirt with blood seeping out fast. The man shot through a human shield and straight into Lance. Lance felt his entire body start to grow cold.

He heard a single siren before he blacked out. '_Dammit I'll probably get killed by the police if I'm unlucky enough'_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place.<strong>

Lance was sitting on a metal chair, or so he guessed. He couldn't move, so he just sat there. He contemplated the fight. He always prided himself in his reactions. So his first wrong move being his last, made him feel something he hadn't felt in years; anger.

But what could he have done? There was no way he could run from a gun with his leg damaged. Speed wasn't his problem, so it must have been his own weakness, or at least in his mind it was. He felt tired, and the feeling of sitting on metal was beginning to numb. And everything else in the darkness just seemed to fade away.

The last thoughts he had before he lost consciousness in the void were, '_I want to get stronger. I want to be able to take a bullet and keep going on strong! So I will put all of my pride, heart, and my very soul into making it happen! I shall not die this day!'_

* * *

><p><strong>United Kingdom, renowned hospital.<strong>

Kisuke walked into the guest room and saw seven old people wearing robes sitting with almost relaxed faces. At first he thought that was strange, but then remembered that he didn't care.

So he continued to phase through the locked door. And he actually looked serious(as serious as a man wearing a bucket hat and clogs can look) as his eyes fell upon the man on the bed. Several IVs were hooked up to him, and his leg had bandages on it. But the reason he was grim was that his leg, gut, and arm were still bleeding slightly. If left alone he would most definitely die from blood lost.

'_The doctors here are experience professionals, they wouldn't make a mistake like this...would_ _they?' _Kisuke thought.

Yes, he did research before he came here. He wanted to see if there was a good food service in the hospital so he could eat something during his visit here. So he checked the internet, and while he did find what he was looking for, he also found that this hospital had a very good name and reputation.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the black cat staring at him from the window.

"Kisuke," a deep voice said.

Said person flinched, and looked at the cat.

"Ah, my good old friend Yoruichi, what are you doing in the United Kingdom?...", Kisuke asked. But what he was thinking was much less polite. '_Dammit, no food today I suppose. Damn you Yoruichi!'_

The cat looked at him with a look that could be described as confused(about as confused as a cat can look). "Kisuke I came here with you. What were you so focused on that you didn't even notice me?" the cat asked.

Kisuke now felt like an idiot. It was true that while he really wanted to get some food here, that the real reason he wanted to stay a bit longer then necessary was because he just had a bad feeling from this hospital. And the last time he had a bad feeling was when Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku(even though he had no way of knowing he did). But to think he was so immersed in his feelings that he didn't even notice Yoruichi was casually following him makes him feel completely idiotic. Not that he would show it of course.

Kisuke simply pulled out his signature fan and snapped it open in front of his face. "My, whatever are you talking about Yoruichi. I am simply thinking about the food choices here in this hospital." Kisuke said, but thought something more along the lines of, '_You sir, are a genius! She will never know I was lying!'_

Yoruichi sweat dropped. And then got a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Oh really, and if I were to say that the food service here closed two years ago, what would you say?" she bluffed. She knew when Kisuke was playing games and just being plain stupid. And right now was definitely one of those times.

Kisuke's eyes widened. "I would say that you are wrong and go check it out myself to prove you wrong." he said with more confidence then he felt.

But the cat sensed it was a lie. "Kisuke, seriously what the hell are you thinking?" She asked in a low voice.

Kisuke finally gave in, "This place gives me a bad feeling. Plus this man is going to definitely die if he doesn't get reiatsu or a doctor who will actually help him."

They both thought quietly on this matter. This man could easily be healed, without spiritual powers. But for some reason the doctors would go as far to not heal him and just leave him in the room with out a chance of living. Would it be considered against Yamamoto's deal if he gave this boy reiatsu? In the end Kisuke figured that it would not, since without his own presence here, the boy would die.

Kisuke brought the reiatsu with him this time, since he did not want another person with his own reiatsu going about. One was bad enough, but he already is going to have two. He checked it with his test, and it ended positive.

Kisuke pulled out a white knife that seemed to be made of pure white energy, and is streaming upwards like a backwards waterfall. He carefully aimed the knife at the mans chest, and pushed the blade straight through him. There was a big flash of light, and when it faded, the boy's spirit form was sitting next to his physical form, both still knocked out. To Kisukes surprise, the heart monitor did not start beeping...It was a fake.

Kisuke was actually somewhat angry that this young man was practically being assassinated by people who are supposed to be keeping him alive.

Kisuke finally spoke after a moment of thinking, "Yoruichi, our new friend here is being targeted by someone. I want you to keep him alive and train him before he goes to Soul Society." He figured that the man might as well start training as fast as he can. And Yoruichi would just love to hang out around another country.

But to say that the cat was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes were glowing with happiness and also almost bulging out of her head from surprise. She agreed instantly and let Kisuke leave.

Kisuke went directly home to think about this. However two hours later he groaned in frustration for forgetting to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

Lance is just waking up, and he feels like shit. The nurses hadn't checked him at all during his stay here, and the doctor just came in at one point to see if he was still alive and was happy to see he was. This doctor was a normal guy who thought something looked strange on the reports about this patient so he came to check it out. Although the doctor didn't know the machine was fake, it did not matter because Lance was really okay.

Lance rarely visited a hospital. In fact the last he did was when his mother died trying to give birth to a sibling.

After his father committed suicide, Lance thought he had to fend for himself in the world. And in every case, he did. His uncle wanted him dead, because he was the most immediate family and if he died, then there was no one but his uncle left to receive the rich fortune that his family possessed. He had to die before he turned eighteen, because then he would write a will stating that his inheritance go to charity or something.

Lance let these reminders flow in his head over and over again, until his door mutely opened and gently shut.

He looked at the intruder and was shocked to see a black cat with the strangest eyes he has ever seen.

"What type of cat can open and close a door without making a sound?" Lance asked involuntarily, as if expecting an answer.

The cat jumped when it heard his voice, and it took a moment for his question to process in it's mind. And without even thinking it responded, "Cats don't speak" it said simply.

Lance simply blinked for a few moments...before practically jumping off his bed and getting into a fighting stance while glaring at the cat.

Yoruichi was amused now. She could tell just by his stance that he was a skill fighter and could probably take down most unseated Soul Reapers in Hakuda. Despite what she has done before, she has rarely ever taught people how to fight. When she was the second squad captain she taught a handful of people some basics, and told them to pass it down to others. The only people she ever really tried to train completely was Soifon, Byakuya, and Ichigo. The reason she agreed to train this man was not because of the fact that he would be useful...it was simply because of whose reiatsu Kisuke put in him. _'Stupid Kisuke, always going above and beyond'_ she thought.

"What are you doing" she finally asked.

"Simply making sure I'm prepared to defend myself should I have to." Lance said, although in his mind he was wondering what drugs the doctors could have put him on to be hallucinating on such a level.

"Well then, you can at least stop glaring at me, I am not going to fight you." she said while she jumped on the bed and circled a spot before lying down.

Lance put his stance down and let up his glare, but still watched the cat cautiously. What the fuck does someone say when they meet a talking cat that walks into your room after all? He decides that he needs info on this before his brain explodes from curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asks simply, It's simple and somewhat necessary.

The cat opens one eye and says, "Yoruichi Shihoin. You?" she asks even though she knows the answer.

Okay, hes got a first and last name. So far so good. "Lance Viren" he states simply.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a voice betraying his curiosity.

She opens both her eyes for this one and says, "I'm here to keep you from being killed by some of the people here. You have obviously pissed of a person with a lot of power for doctors and nurses to try so hard to kill you without it washing back on them."

Of course! Now Lance can easily see why he is still alive right now. Yoruichi has been protecting him all this time while he has been knocked out. He let his gaze wonder to the food that is on the table next to his bed. "Is it poisoned?" he asks himself aloud. But Yoruichi hears him and widens her eyes for a second before narrowing them. This kid is very smart. He is obviously used to being hunted, so this will make things very interesting. "Yes it is. Don't worry I'll take you down to get some real food after you rest a bit." she says. He is surprised to hear her answer his question, since he didn't know he said it out loud.

He ignores it and continues on to the question he has been dreading. "You said cats don't speak, if so, then what are you?" he asks cautiously.

Yoruichi gets a dangerous gleam in her eyes and if Lance could describe her face in cat form, he would say that she has the biggest evil smile he's ever seen.

In a puff of smoke the cat disappears and in it's place a dark skinned woman with purple hair is left in it's place. Yoruichi may play innocent most of the time, but she does this purposely just for the amusement of seeing peoples faces turn. However she is VERY disappointed when Lance simply turns around with a light blush on his face and says, "Please put some clothes on." Compared to Ichigo's reaction to this, Lance's reaction is almost robotic. She silently vows to herself to embarrass him during training. Since she loves making stiff people embarrassed as she has done many times with Byakuya and Ichigo.

After a couple of awkward moments, Yoruichi returns to the room fully dressed in her trademark orange clothing(no one shall ever knows where she gets it).

Lance is honestly not that miffed at the idea that this cat was really a person. Since a talking cat would completely embarrass him in public. He would never be able to live it down if he was caught talking to a cat in public. So deciding to skip the usual greeting, he asks a question.

"Okay now what are you? Since you transforming into something else doesn't exactly answer my question." Lance asked.

Yoruichi is still a bit annoyed that he didn't react to her transformation the way she wanted him to. And Lance can tell that she wanted him to freak out or something. He mentally smirks as he knows that it will take a lot more then that to freak him out.

"I am a dead person." she says simply as if that answers everything. And Lance just sits there for a few moments before saying something between the words "what" and "huh". He pales when he realizes his mistake and quickly restates it as a question. "If your dead, then how the hell are you here?" he asked.

"Simple, the afterlife is a place called Soul Society, well for the good and neutral souls it is. Hell is for the bad ones. Soul Society has things called Soul Reapers that protect the souls of the living and dead in the World of the Living. I used to be a Soul Reaper until an incident occurred and I started living in the World of the Living." she pauses for a bit to let him sort the words through his head. And when he nods shortly after the pause, she continues "Now there is a war going on between Soul Society and an Ex-Soul Reaper named Sosuke Aizen. He is using things called Hollows to attack the World of the Living. Hollows are bad spirits or spirits who have been out to long. Hollows eat Wholes, which are spirits who died and are wondering the earth until a Soul Reaper passes them on to Soul Society with a Konso or until they go on there own by finding peace." she pauses again and waits for his nod. When it happens she continues again "Wholes have chains connected to there chest, they are called the Chain of Fate. It shows how much longer a Whole has before it becomes a Hollow on its own. Follow me and you will see." she says as she walks towards a window.

He follows her and her gaze, and sees a man with chains pinning him to the ground and the hospital. "That man is a special type of Whole, one who is bound to something after his death. He was probably a doctor here and died or something. Your probably wondering why you can see him aren't you?" Yoruichi asks calmly.

"Yes" he simple says.

Yoruichi sits back down and beckons him to do the same. When he does she starts explaining reiatsu, "You were about to die when me and a friend of mine came here. We came here searching for a person who was about to die. We were going to prevent them from dieing by giving them reiatsu, a term for spiritual pressure. Spiritual pressure is the force of energy that spirits give off. If a Soul Reapers reiatsu was given to a human, he or she would be able to control that reiatsu to a certain point. Making that person what is known as a Substitute Soul Reaper. When beings have enough reiatsu, they can see other beings with reiatsu. Normal humans don't have enough reiatsu such as you. However we chose to save you by giving you reiatsu." She explain, leaving out the detail that he would have been saved if not for the simple fact that he has enemies among the doctors.

After a moment of silence Lance finally spoke, "So I owe my life to you?" he said simply, with no sarcasm or doubt, so Yoruichi simply nodded.

"Then why did you save me?" he asked.

"Because we need help against Aizen. There are five Substitutes and one has been one for a couple of months, where as you and the other three have just become ones less than a week apart from now. You Substitutes will be our secret weapons, we will train you in secret, and by the time were done with you, you will all be able to fight on even ground against most of the actual Soul Reapers." she said, wondering how he would react to the truth.

He simply stared at the floor for a bit. And finally looked back at Yoruichi and she was shocked at the resolve in his eyes.

"Okay, where do we start then?" he said simply.

_'Oh yeah, this kids going to be interesting, indeed. I wonder if I should tell little Byakuya that this kid has Ginrei Kuchiki's reiatsu...Nah!'_

* * *

><p>About three and half weeks later<p>

Lance has been training with Yoruichi and to say he was shocked when he was forced out of his body was an understatement. But he quickly got used to it and by the time the training was done he had used Shunpo, much to Yoruichi's enjoyment.

After teaching him some Zanjustu and Hoho, she let him go after hollows. And she found that he was a force to be reckoned with. By the end of the three weeks training he had slayed seventy-eight hollows.

She was very surprised when he was able to actually tag her in one of her Shunpo Tag Games. She thought the kid must have been some type of natural. The funny part was that he was completely confused by her dumbfounded look, since he didn't know of her title of Flash Goddess, the queen of Shunpo.

After five days past the three weeks she was called to Soul Society and ordered to bring Lance. She made sure that he was prepared and went to tell him about the fact that he may have to move from the United Kingdom all the way to Japan.

Yoruichi walked to their training place, which was outside the city and away from the public view. But she was surprised when she saw him just focusing on his sword with his reiatsu gently pulsing from his soul. He must be trying to talk to his Zanpakuto.

While that was indeed what he was doing, he was having absolutely no luck with it, since he did not even know what a Zanpakuto really was. He just knew that he was always ordered to kill Hollows with it and not his bare hands, and that he needed it for Konso.

"Hey kid" Yoruichi said, informing him of her presence.

Lance got out of his focused state and looked at Yoruichi. She had taken a habit of calling him 'kid', and to be honest he was perfectly fine with it as long as he could call her...

"What's up, were-cat?" Lance said, he had quickly found that it annoyed her to no end. Little did he know he was not the first person to call her that.

_'Damn, is calling me a were-cat some type of Kuchiki legacy or something? For goodness sake he's not even a Kuchiki, he just has the reiatsu of one!'_ she thought.

"Nothing much, just letting you know we have to go to Soul Society tomorrow." she said.

"Ah, I see. And?" he asked. He knew her very well from his time training with her, and he knew that she would not bother him with something so trivial. There was something else.

"You might have to move out of this country and move to Japan..." she said quietly. Honestly, she liked the kid, so she did not want him to have to give up any friends or family he might have. But she was completely shocked when he actually had a smile on his face a few moments after she talked. He, in all the time she trained him, never smiled. Maybe smirked a few times, but never smiled.

"Ah, that's great news. I hope I do. Thank you for telling me, Yoruichi." he said, using her real name to tell he is serious.

To say Yoruichi was shocked was a complete understatement, she was downright dumbfounded!

"Don't you have any family or friends?" she asked, a bit more louder and confused then usual.

He simply turned his head back at her and said, "My only family has been trying to kill me for years. I was never able to make friends because of this. Leaving this wretched place is a ticket to heaven to me. Although going into a war isn't exactly ideal either."

Yoruichi contemplated this info and nodded to herself. She never really asked what his life was like or why he was being targeted by somebody powerful. Now that she thinks about it, it makes absolute sense why he was so cautious around her at first. The boy doesn't trust easily after never having someone to trust. She actually surprised even herself with her anger at his family for trying to kill him. She realized that she must be a little more attached to this boy then she thought at first. But that didn't matter to her. While she hated being attached to things, she could hardly ever bring herself to part with the things when she was. It was probably the hardest thing in her life to leave Soul Society and Soifon just like that, but it had to be done.

Shaking herself out of her memories, she just spent the rest of the day watching Lance train himself on Zanjustu.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Lance and Yoruichi just left the gate, and while the Cleaner was after them in the Dangai. They didn't really care since they were too fast for it.

"Well, were-cat, ladies first." Lance said with a small smirk.

Yoruichi simply smiled and took the lead with Lance following behind.

They stopped at the First Division HQ, in front of the Captains Hall door, and Yoruichi told Lance to knock on the door and wait for it to open. Right after she told him, she left in a Shunpo.

Deciding she was probably taking care of other things in her old home, he simply followed orders and knocked on the giant doors.

A few moments later, the doors opened by themselves and he was greeted by some people wearing white haoris on top of their Soul Reaper clothing. It didn't take him longer to put two and two together and realize these were captains. Yoruichi told him about the ranking system in Soul Society so he could understand the level of reiatsu he had better.

He also saw some lieutenants standing beside their captains. He could easily see the wooden plate that signified there rank and squads. He turned his attention to the old man in front of the room with a cane. But Lance was certain that this man could slice him into bits in less then a microsecond, cane or no cane.

A few moments passed by, until the old man spoke with a old yet powerful voice,

"Welcome To Soul Society, Lance Viren."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that<strong> **I suppose! Although I wanted to make his training written, i thought that it would be useless since I wasn't going to let him learn anything major at that time. Just allow him to be above average, and better then the rest of the Substitutes(Ichigo not included) which have yet to arrived. So please review and comment. Constructive criticism ****is allowed but flames shall be used to fuel Lances burning pride! (cheesy)**


	4. Fione Stiles

**Hello everyone, once again! I have a special guest yet again. But I am also going to say thank you again to Morgan Sieler for reviewing, and asking his friend's opinions****! They were very useful and I would also like to thank Avery(I'm not giving out his last name), since I consider him somewhat of a pro writer, and his opinion meant something to me!...Although it didn't mean much! XD Now everyone, I'd like you to meet the person who you can all thank/blame for making me write this! Say hello to Fione Stiles!**

**Fione: Sup lann?**

**Me: Well you just ruined my surprise for the next chapter...**

**Fione: Wut surprise?**

**Me: I wasn't going to let them know my name is Lann Majra, till the next chapter.**

**Fione: But u let every1 no ur name.**

**Me: True, but I still wanted my dramatic moment followed by an equally dramatic story!**

**Fione: Drama queen.**

**Me: Anyway, Fione if you would be please do the Disclaimer.**

**Fione: I dont supose i could trick you into saying it like lance did, could i?**

**Me: NEVER AGAIN!**

**Fione: *sighs* fine, Silverflamehaze does not own Bleach, and if he did i would never watch it.**

**Me: I want to feel insulted but I know that not even I would watch Bleach if I made it XD. Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fione Stiles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

Fione Stiles was a normal girl, with a normal family. Her father worked at a museum and her mother was constantly outside gardening or inside baking. She sometimes felt that her mother was more childish then she was.

Fione never really let anything keep her down. She was constantly adventurous when it came to being in new places, and she LOVED France. To be more specific, she loved how every city has amazing clothing, art, and food. She was a simple girl and simple things occupied her for quite awhile. She was fairly certain that some of the complex things in life just bored her as much as the next person, and she was right. So although being happy with the simple things may be strange to most people, she was just happy that she had something so easy to be happy about.

Fione normally just wondered around a town until it was almost time for her to be back at home, as she did have a curfew that she preferred to follow. She was in her own right, a genius in school. Although she did not care enough to notice, everything she did was correct, and she felt that was how it was supposed to be. Her logic was if there's a right answer, use it.

Fione never had much trouble in life, but when she did have it, she was always willing to face it with bold determination. Her parents thought she had a death wish when they were being robbed in a bank at one day and she just grabbed the gun from the would-be thief and pointed it towards his head. The police was also somewhat wary of the girl for some reason that the parents didn't know of. The reason they were wary was because in the questioning, she said that she would have had no problem shooting the man, simply because he was a danger to the innocent people there.

However sometimes, life isn't nice enough to let you fight back against problems.

It was nighttime and Fione was about to head home but she noticed a bunch of lights going of near a warehouse from where she was. Being a curious person she had to check it out. What she found was something that would give the average person nightmares for weeks. The lights were coming from a bike that was being used to run over a poor mans limbs.

There were several people here in the warehouse, all of them looked at the man with disgusting satisfaction. They seemed to be some type of torturers that attacked innocent bystanders for sick joy. This made Fione very mad, attacking the weak was something she was against simply because she was a natural protector. But to attack the weak for simple joy? The joy of there pain or he joy of there weakness, she didn't know and didn't care. Either way they were going to die here, tonight.

Fione sneaked up behind the one that looked like a leader. She thought he was the leader because he had a gun in his pocket unlike all the others who had nothing or had metal crowbars and bats. She sneaked up on him and easily took the pistol from his pocket without him even noticing. She also recognized the wait of the pistol, and knew that there was ammo in it. What she didn't know was that all of the people in the warehouse were being watched, including her.

The police have been going after this organization for months and now that they finally have them where they wanted them, a random girl shows up and tries to play hero. This infuriates the policemen to no end, but the women seem to be nodding their heads in agreement to what she's doing.

Fione quickly jumps backs and aims the gun at the leaders head, not bothering with her cover anymore, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>There was so much hell in the warehouse right now that, even if the police were not there before hand, they probably could have had a whole squad here before the criminals had a chance to get away.<p>

Fione shot six men all in the head, and quickly threw the gun at someones face now that it was empty and served it's purpose. After that little burst of progress she quickly lost her battle confidence. The real leader popped out from behind a curtain and pulled out a sword. _'Damn cliche villains!' _Fione thought.

She picked up a crowbar from one of the people she shot and blocked some of the incoming hits that were coming at her. She dodged the rest except for one, which she grabbed instead and slammed the crowbar against the attackers head before take it out of his hand and blocking incoming strikes with both weapons.

Truth be told, Fione was acting on pure instinct right now. She had little to no fighting experience. It just helped that her attackers happened to only be good at dodging the police and not fighting. And while the adrenaline was pumping through her like crazy, she couldn't help but feel a bit hopelessness when one of her crowbars were cut in half by the leaders sword. She quickly jumped back to make sure her head wasn't the next thing he planned on cutting.

There were only five people in the room now. Her and four thugs, all with melee weapons and one with a sword that can easily cut through their weapons. The old victim of there motorcycle game was nothing but a corpse now. And when she realized that, she got a rush of energy from the anger.

She charged the thugs with clear hate written on her face. She brutally slammed her sliced crowbar into one thugs eye socket while running. The crowbar was slice to perfection and it left an edge that practically made it a metal stake. So that man died within seconds because the metal weapon reached his brain.

She easily combated the other two lackeys and made sure to steal two more crowbars, but to the leader's and the police's amazement she held one in her mouth.

She automatically attacked the leader when he was gawking at her, and it obviously effected his fighting style since he was not slicing through the crowbars. But when he got serious, Fione let him hit and slice through the crowbar in her left hand. Because as it went through, Fione slammed his hands with the opposing crowbar, hard.

He staggered back and dropped the sword out of pain, since he was not an experienced fighter either, he just had a good sword, and good strength. Fione, never one to let advantages go, took the remaining crowbar from her mouth and slammed him in the side of his neck with it. He dropped to his knees panting for air. And Fione was about to finish him off with a hit to the temple, but she quickly realized that she had stepped into the chain that had kept their victim down as he was tortured.

She tried to get the chain off, but she was doing some pretty acrobatic fighting when she stepped in it, and it was tied nicely. Her opponent saw this and since she grabbed the sword to try to slash the chain apart, he got a sick look on his face and went over to the motorcycle.

Fione's eyes widened to seemingly impossible sizes when she noticed the roar of an engine and lights being centered on her.

The police to their credit finally took action and seven charge in with guns, but they were too late as the driver was already stomping on the gas pedal.

Fione's back was facing the motorcycle as it sped towards her, since she was focused on getting the damn chain off of her. She ferociously attacked it with the sword, but it only got minor cuts and scratches.

And then it was over, the motorcycle quickly ran over her, and she felt so much pain that she passed out. The last thing she heard was the sound of several guns being fired at the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital in France<strong>

Fione was quickly delivered to a hospital by the police. Most of the officers even stayed in the waiting room for her and called her parents. They felt as if they failed their duties as officers of the law, because as they were gawking and waiting for the right time to strike, a little girl was kicking an entire organization of criminals down several notches.

To say they felt ashamed was an understatement, and the ones that left did so because they were too ashamed to stay and face the girl and just wanted to go talk about this night to their families to get it off their chests.

However, none of this was known to Kisuke, who just happened to walk by the waiting room in his search for the right room number. When he saw all the police, he quickly wondered if he was in the right room, and dismissed it as something to do with why she was in here in the first place.

He walked past the crying parent and stepped through the door to see a sight that would honestly give him a nightmare that night. The girl was on the bed and was practically a mummy with all the bandages and castes. But Kisuke saw the blood container with how much she lost and it saddened him to no end. To Kisuke, little children should not be on the battlefield. And little girls, should NEVER even fight! But for a little girl to be this damaged and still survive(even if she was dieing) amazed Kisuke to no end. However he was even more amazed by the fact that even though she was drugged up on antidepressants that she was awake.

He looked into her eyes and he could tell that she was so far gone, that she could see the outlines of his spirit form. He walked over to her and her eyes followed him. He sat down and looked at her straight in the eyes. And she was starting to see him completely.

He decided to do something humane, since even he couldn't do this to a person who was so far gone without consent.

"I can make you a deal. I can let you die on your own here, or I can give you the power to recover and live. But after that you must work for me. Do you accept?" He asked with a face that clearly showed his sadness for giving her this deal.

Fione stared into his eyes, and while she was VERY effected by the drugs, she was thinking clearly, and she felt she could trust this man with her life. So she did the only thing she had the power to do. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Kisuke could see that her heart monitor was starting to fall slowly. So he quickly did a test and implanted a reiatsu in her after it turned positive. He immediately began to use kido to heal her. He only healed her internal damage though, and let the rest heal on it's own.

Kisuke Urahara left that night with a small smile, as he remembered that the girl had a look of determination on her face rather than resignation.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place.<strong>

Fione woke up and felt like she was about to puke from vertigo. She was in a dark room as far as she could tell, and she got up and simply walked around, which proved to be useless since she found no exits or doors. She was in a box! If anything pissed Fione off almost as much as people being hurt, it was feeling trapped.

But for some reason she didn't mind that here. She almost felt as if this place was not a trap, but practically safer then home.

She shrugged it off and sat in a corner against a wall to recollect all that has happened.

She remembered the fight and then her meeting with the funny clothed man. Although truth be told, she thought the hat looked cool.

She felt completely useless when she was caught in that chain, but that man...Was able to save her from death. Did he have some kind of cool powers? Now that she thought about it, he said that he would giver her the power to recover and live. Was that a play on words for giving her special powers? She can't help but get excited by this thought. While she is realistic, she is as childish as can be when there's new possibilities for adventure and fun.

_'I won't let simple chains keep me down! The next time something tries to, I'll cut them to smithereens!' _Fione vows.

All of a sudden, she feels lightheaded and the room is disappearing around her. It's replacing the darkness with some kind of empty void with no color. And she feels like she will see that a lot in the near future, before she falls to the floor knocked out.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Fione is finally able to leave the hospital, she was greeted by many officers and she honestly felt no negative feelings for them when she heard their story. It just wasn't in her to hate people because they were afraid. Fear was a natural thing to her, and just because she got the better of it, doesn't mean she expected others to do the same.

When she got home she went to her room for a rest(after her parents lecturing about her doing dangerous things, and yet somehow they also explained how they were proud of her while scared for her, since she isn't scared for herself). She slept for about three hours before she woke up and noticed somebody sitting on her windowsill. She narrowed her eyes and relaxed when she saw that it was the funny clothed man.

"Hello," she said to start a conversation.

The man looked at her and allowed a sly smile to take place before he took out a fan and did his usual routine of hiding his smile. "Hello, nice to officially meet you, miss...?" He said while expecting her to finish his sentence.

"Fione, Fione Stiles. But I think you already knew that didn't you?" she asks with a knowing look, yet smiling all the same.

"Miss Stiles, I am hurt! How on earth would I know your name before I met you?" he asked, not changing his expression the slightest bit.

Fione put a finger to her chin and did a mock thoughtful expression before saying, "I do not know. But I would hope that you don't give powers to random strangers who are in hospitals...Because if you do, the world might be in chaos for the next few years."

Kisuke simply let his eyes widen before going back to normal and saying, "My My, and how do you know I gave you powers?"

"You said you would give me the power to heal and live. You obviously have some type of power if you can bring me back from the edge of death, and by your play on words, I simply thought it through. Am I right?" she asked smugly.

_'Smart girl, very smart girl actually. I wonder if she's keeping more secrets from me then I from her...' _Kisuke thought.

Deciding that being honest would probably benefit in this talk, he said, "Yes, you are indeed correct, Miss Stiles. I gave you the power of a Substitute Soul Reaper."

He then went on to explain what a Soul Reaper is, and what terms she needed to know. By the end of the talk she was practically pleading him to tell her how to change into her soul form. So he tapped her on the head with his cane. To say she was surprised...was wrong. She was more amazed then surprised, and this scared Kisuke to some extent. _'Does this girl fear nothing? I wonder how she and Yoruichi would get along...'_ He quickly cuts off that thought with a cringe. He does NOT want to know what Yoruichi and her would do if they were to team up on him. So he quickly decides it's best to be on this girls good side.

"Miss Stiles," he says. And has her immediate attention.

"As part of the other part of the deal, I need you to come work for me...But before I do that, you have some time here with your parents still and I would like to let you enjoy it before I take you away. As were going into a war zone, and you may not come out alive." he finishes. But is still surprised when she simply nods her head.

"Looks like were in for an adventure, huh Mr..." she says, expecting him to finish the sentence as she did for him.

What she did not expect him to do was to pull out some type of funny cliche background and another fan while introducing himself. "I am but a humble shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara!" he says, not so humbly.

Fione sweat drops and quickly wonders why she trusts this man with her life. _'Oh right, he's saved my life already.'_ she mentally berated herself.

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

Kisuke sends a letter that makes Fione's parents think she is going overseas to study abroad, under the magnificent Kisuke Urahara.

And to Fione's shock she sees Kisuke at the front door, in some type of purple suit with a matching fedora. In anywhere else in the world, this situation would be very bad, since the people who answered the door would think that this man is some type of criminal, but in France they simply see it as a fashion statement.

However, Fione has talked to Kisuke a lot at night, and she has never seen him in anything else but his stupid clothes, so the purple suit amazes her yet scares her.

After a brief talk with her parents, Kisuke and Fione leave the house in a limo(courtesy of Byakuya Kuchiki, unknowingly. Don't tell him!). After they drive outside of town, and check to see if there is anyone in viewing distance, Kisuke puts on a glove and taps Fione in the back of the head.

She falls out as a spirit, and picks up her own body. Kisuke leads her through a door that she knows as a Senkaimon. Since she has talked with Kisuke a lot, she naturally asked questions about the spiritual world.

Kisuke honestly likes the girl, she reminds him of himself. The man from Soul Society and the current man he is today. Her curiosity might be her downfall, but she has a very strong urge to protect people. And while Kisuke had the same things, he can tell that her urge is almost as strong as Ichigo's, which means it far surpasses his own.

After they went through the Senkaimon which Kisuke carried Fione through so she wouldn't get hit by the Cleaner. They relaxed and he told her follow him, and he casually walked to the First Division HQ only only to be stopped halfway by a dark skinned woman with purple hair and, in Fione's opinion, beautiful eyes and clothing.

In France, orange isn't used often. But when it is, it's something magnificent. And Fione thinks this woman's golden eyes match with the orange shirt.

"Yo Kisuke!" the woman said.

"Ah, hello my good old friend, Yoruichi." Kisuke said in return. Fione mentally filed away the woman's name for future use, since it seemed like Kisuke is very good friend with her, and that means that Fione is happy to talk to her.

"Hello, miss!" Fione says almost excitedly. And Yoruichi just now notices her.

"Hiya, what's your name?" Yoruichi asks in a friendly tone. She's curious as to why Kisuke himself is bringing her here. When he could just tell Tessai or someone else to do it.

"Fione Stiles, and you?" she asks. Fione can feel this woman's curiosity and can relate to wanting to know things about people who seem to be new.

"Yoruichi Shihoin! Pleasure to meet you Fione." Yoruichi says in a friendly yet also excited tone.

"Ah, Yoruichi, is the meeting already happening? I hope I'm not late." Kisuke says still keeping his smile on his face.

"Nah, only Lance is their right now." Yoruichi says.

Kisuke looks at her somewhat curiously but shrugs it off, and then starts walking off in the direction of the HQ again.

"Well then, my lovely female friends, let us continue." he says happily.

Both females simple sigh and put the hands to the foreheads before following.

* * *

><p><strong>First Division HQ.<strong>

When the party gets to the giant doors that guard the Captains Hall, Kisuke and Yoruichi said they had to leave. And tell Fione to knock on the door and go inside when it opens.

She does as shes told and is radiating with curiosity and happiness at being in a new place. She is honestly restraining herself from skipping away from the door and exploring this new place.

When the doors opens on their own, she walks in and notices the people with white haoris and wooden plates. The only person wearing the same attire as she is is in the middle of the room.

She instantly walks in and looks at the old man in the front of the room. Trying not to let her gaze sway to the middle of the room.

Seconds after the doors close on their own, the old man starts to speak in a powerful voice, yet to Fione's confusion is not threatening.

"Welcome To Soul Society, Fione Stiles." he says.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it! Honestly this was probably my hardest chapter yet, since I had no inspiration for Fione's chapter. Since I don't ask her about her past that often, and have little to nothing to go on. But from what i do know about her, she is pretty accurately described here. Although her past is completely made up from my backwards mind in this XD. Anyway please review and move complaints to Fione instead of me...For what reason? I have no idea! Constructive criticism is allowed but flames shall be used to feed Fione's constant curiosity!(EVIL!)<br>**


	5. Lann Majra

**Hello everyone! I just had a talk with a pro writer(in my opinion) and both he and Avery had one thing in common with their advise to me. This is a good storyline apparently. So thank you both Chase(not saying last name again) and Avery. ****And I would like to bring out a special guest for this story, And since I cannot bring out myself, I am bringing out the character that will be introduced with me. Say hello to myself and Alexis Yuria.**

**Me: Yo Lexy!**

**Alexis: Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing ****enough you do it in public!**

**Me: Well I could call you by your last name, but then people would think you hate me!**

**Alexis: Nobody would know either name, so they wouldn't care...**

**Me: I care!**

**Alexis: Shut up and do the disclaimer already.**

**Me: *sobs* Abuse I say!**** Anyway, I do not own Bleach, It belongs to Tite Kubo. Don't smite me please! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:Lann Majra<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>United States<strong>

Lann Majra was a wanderer in every sense of the word. He was a man who was constantly bored being in one space, and if anything really appealed to him, it was the fights that he often got into because of his bored behavior. There were always some scumbags who would attack a bored looking guy just because he was "on their turf" or something like that. Lann was a natural at fighting, but was not very practiced, so during his first few fights, he got some bruises. After that he was normally able to take people down easily.

While Lann was completely annoying sometimes with his bored behavior, he did have morals. No hitting a man when they were down, no striking a woman unless you utterly need to defend yourself or others, and generally most of the laws that were in the United States.

Except stealing. Lann was naturally a bit of a thief since he was a wanderer. He normally picked up whatever money scumbags had on them when they were on the floor after attacking him. Lann preferred to buy stuff, but he wouldn't think twice about stealing for survival.

If you asked Lann what was his purpose in life, he would say something along the lines of, "I don't have one, yet."

And it was true. Lann was simply wandering around because he could not find a purpose. He refused to go into a shelter or foster home after his mother died, so he was constantly dodging the cops, too. Although the cops wouldn't even be able to identify him now unless he was in custody. They probably thought he was dead since he was just a kid when he was on his own.

But he survived. And while it was hard, he would not take it back. Because even if he was bored and had good morals...He was more stubborn then he would be willing to admit.

Lann was currently in some backwater town that did not even have a name. So he chose not to steal from it, and simply tried to walk through it. He walked a few miles, and after he stopped for a rest and some water, he heard some muffled sounds. He decided to check it out, since no matter how you scratch it, muffled sounds are never a good sign.

Lann followed the sounds to an alleyway. _'How much cliche can I handle this day?' _he rhymed in his head.

He saw two figures in the darkness, and he knew the muffled sounds were coming from them. Honestly in any other circumstance he would just walk away with a blush because he knew what they were doing...But he knew this was different because the smaller of the two figures just punched the other one in the face, and screamed for help.

On instinct he ran over to help, even though right now he was confused as to what the situation was. At first he thought it was just a couple in an alley, but the smaller figures actions proved that theory incorrect. But when he actually got close enough to see the scene...His bored impassive look turned into a scowl.

The smaller figure was a girl, probably just a bit younger then he was. She was wearing a white shirt with a black coat and skirt. Normally this clothing is very common, but the state of the clothing was what he was concerned with. There was multiple cuts in the clothing with some of the cuts exposing blood on the under it. The girl was shaking and was showing more fear and panic then what she should if her life was in danger...the only thing worse for a girl, in this situation, then dying...was a girl that was being targeted by a rapist.

Lann instantly looked at the other figure with unmasked fury, and he could tell that the man flinched under his glare. It was a middle aged man with a knife in his left hand. There was a belt on the floor beside him, and the knife that was in his hand had blood on it. This was all the info Lann needed, to have enough reason to kick this man's ass.

Lann had morals, and if hitting a woman was practically taboo in his morals, slashing a woman and attempting to rape her, had a torture penalty. He had no reason for living so he completely lived by his morals. If something broke those morals, he would fix that mistake. And this man just broke half of his morals in a single act. He was going to fix the mistake of this mans existence.

* * *

><p>Lann charged at the middle aged man, and was met with a slash at the face. But he saw the flash of the knife and dodged fast enough to only get a cut on his chin.<p>

The man saw where Lann dodged, and tried a horizontal slash. But Lann simply ducked and stepped into a close combat stance.

Lann proceeded to throw several untrained punches at the guy, and he was dodging most of them and responding with hits from his knife, which at sometimes did hit Lann in the arms and face. But Lann has a medium pain tolerance due to his few first fights, and his mistakes in other fights, so he could continue on.

One thing that was taboo for Lann was to run from a fight where honor was on the line, and right now he was fighting for the honor of humankind(in his backwards hero complex mind), since a scourge like this man tarnished the name of humans.

The man finally got enough space to slip into his own combat stance, and even though he was using a knife, this stance was for hand-to-hand. And Lann was fairly sure the knife would actually increase it's effectiveness instead of decreasing it.

Lann blocked several hits from the mans legs and stopped his enemy's hand so the knife in it couldn't slit his throat.

Lann was doing good, as he managed a few hits in, but he was losing the adrenaline running through his veins...simply because it was flowing out of his cuts with a lot of his blood.

But Lann was not exactly focused on his well being. To him it was win, or die. But if he was going to die, he was going to do all he could to take this man with him to hell.

Lann continued to unleash hit after hit at the man, but all of the sudden, his enemy had a sickening smile on his face. And Lann froze.

There was a knife in his chest, right next to his heart if he had to guess. The knife wasn't exactly that deep, but it was enough that Lann would die from blood lost soon if something didn't happen.

The man, apparently while he was pleased with his job, was also sickened because he couldn't see the girl he was after anymore. He let go of the knife as he looked around the darkness. But that was a mistake.

As Lann was not unconscious yet and the adrenaline in his veins went on overload when he thought he was going to die.

He straight up ignored the pain as he pulled the knife out of his chest and sloppily charged at the man.

The man had his backed turned to him, and you should never turn your back on enemies. It's an ultimate sign of disrespect. But it also gives the enemy a chance to attack. And Lann had no morals against attacking a cocky man with his back turned.

Lann slammed the knife in the back of his neck, the part that connected to his spinal cord. And that man was not going to live after that. Lann fell over with a misty look in his eyes, and simply smiled at his victory.

_'Hah, bitch...I never let my enemies win, even if I die.' _he thought, just as he started to black out.

Before he blacked out completely he saw several flashes of light and some people standing over him, he did see one person who looked familiar.

But he shut down before he could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital in United States.<strong>

Lann was sent to the hospital very quickly because the girl that he saved ran off for help. The girl did manage to gather up some police and they came just as the boy fell down.

The girl was also in the hospital because of the cuts she suffered in a dirty alleyway. And honestly, she was happy because she was in the same room as Lann.

The girl's name was Alexis Yuria, she had a similar background to Lann. No parents, ran away from the law, and survived. Her parents was killed by a robber, her father tried to protect the family, but got a bullet hole doing it. This of course enraged her mother, and she ran straight into a bullet because of her blind rage. Alexis was small enough to hide in a cabinet at that time, so she did. She was raised to believe that foster home were bad and a terrible way to live, so she ran away from it. Even though she was caught several times, she always managed to run away.

This was just another reason why the girl wanted to be as close to Lann as possible for right now, because she heard the police talking about how "two orphan runaways'. They could escape from the police together after they got out of the hospital. Even though she was not used to the idea of being with another person while wandering, she knew there was strength in numbers.

She owed her life to him, even if she would never admit it. And she would like to watch him recover. However, that was not what he was doing.

Lann was slowly dieing, it was only a machine that was pumping his heart that was keeping him alive.

Several hours later.

Kisuke got to the hospital and was a bit surprised to see another patient in the room. He thought nothing of it, because the thing that caught his attention was far more amazing.

A Chain of Fate was wrapped around the boy, and it led to the spirit form of the boy sitting on the floor next to the girls bed.

The spirit looked at Kisuke and it was a bit curious as to how he just walked through a wall.

The boy was practically already dead. Amazing. Kisuke walked up to the boys spirit form and crouched down to meet him at eye level. And this did surprise the boy as he thought he was dead.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kisuke asked, in a gentle tone.

"Lann Majra, what's yours?" Lann replied, in an annoyed tone. Lann could tell the gentle tone in the mans voice was out of pity, and he did not exactly like that.

"Kisuke Urahara, just a humble shopkeeper." Kisuke said, without his usual background and fan.

Lann did not believe that for a second, because humble shopkeepers do not see ghost and walk through walls. "Your a liar." he stated simply.

Kisuke looked at the boy somewhat surprised by the blunt and obvious observation. He was about to respond but was cut off.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

Kisuke decided that this boy was just going to be blunt in this conversation, so playing mind games wouldn't be fun.

"I am here to offer you a deal. You can die here, or I can heal you and give you supernatural powers!" Kisuke said, sounding more and more like a bad comedian on TV towards the end.

Lann, against his better judgement, asked, "And what are the downsides?"

Kisuke looked at the boy and was a bit annoyed that he knew there was going to be extra parts of the deal. But he replied anyway, "You will need to move to Japan, and fight in a war using these special powers." Kisuke says seriously.

Lann thought about this option...It was a good option for him. Start a new life in another country, and he knew Japanese so he would fit in great there. Although he kind of wanted to stay with the girl next to him. She was an orphan too, if he heard correctly from the police. And he thought it would better to stick together. However, they would not be able to stick together if he died. So the choice was obvious.

"Fine..." he said, but thought about something and added, "But I will need two cell phones that work long distance."

Lann was smart when he was serious, other times he was just blase and bored. He would be using the cell phones to help Alexis move to Japan. If he was going to start a new life, then he would try his best to help another person escape this hellhole as well.

Kisuke simply shrugged off the request as some type of family ordeal. So he allowed it.

Kisuke checked the reiatsu he had, and was surprised by the only one that matched the boy.

_'Now that I think about it...__they both look bored naturally...I hope wherever you are, your okay, Seigen._' he thought.

After healing the boys Soul chain and his body's internal organs, he stabbed the boy with the reiatsu blade and left that night with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place.<strong>

Lann was currently in a dark room and he felt that it would be useless to get up and look around. So he stayed on the floor and just thought about recent events.

He came up with a plan that would help Alexis move to Japan, just a little after him.

And then he thought about what his new life was going to be like...A new life means a new goal right?

_'Pfft, what goal did I have in this life?_' he thought.

But the more he thought about it the more he felt like he was going to want a goal in his new life. Look at his old one, it was terrible and didn't have a goal, a purpose, or even a reason.

Honestly, in these situations a normal person would question their sanity, but Lann just continues to talk to himself...Some would think it's a giant possibility that he has already questioned his sanity and found an answer that would have made most people even more crazy.

After thinking about his goal, he comes up with something that is pretty simple and is something that he would do.

_'I want to live by the morals I set, and help other people see these morals. Sure it makes me look someone with a hero's complex, but I can't help but help people if it's within my morals...' _he says in his mind. His goal is pretty much a lifestyle, and a way to change others lives...Definitely needs a better form.

But as he thinks more and more about this, the walls start to fall about and he falls unconscious. Somehow the last thoughts before he does fall unconscious, end up talking about the current economy in Japan...

Yep...Definitely need to check his sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital in United States.<strong>

Alexis was coming up from the cafeteria. She did have to admit, the food at the hospital was very nice. But she almost tripped when she walked into her room and saw that Lann was stirring.

She called the nurses and after an hour of him being diagnosed from a team of doctors, they let him be.

She walked back up to him after the doctors left and he looked at her with curiosity and something else...but she couldn't tell.

"Why did you have to sick those evil doctors on me? Now they want to cut me open because of my amazing one-eighty recovery track." he said plainly.

Alexis simply blinked a few times before realizing that he did in fact do a one-eighty from his death. "Well, how much longer till we leave here? Don't want the cops to take us do we?" she asked.

Lann smirked. Apparently she was thinking along the same lines he was with teaming up. Now to initiate his plan. "We leave midnight tomorrow. The doors here will be unlocked and I just happen to know a friend who can get us out of here" he said.

Alexis was confused as to how he knew all this...but trusted him nonetheless.

They just talked pretty much the entire day. Told their past stories. Alexis was shocked when she heard that Lann's father died due to a gang attack, because he was a leader of a gang. And she was disgusted when some friends of Lann's father attacked his wife because they thought she was what made him weak.

Lann now wanted to help this girl leave the United States even more then before, after hearing her story. She was an orphan for longer then he was, and she deserved a break.

Honestly, they really enjoyed the other person's company. It was just a little light out of the eternal loneliness they were used to.

* * *

><p>They slept through the next day, so they would not need rest during their escape.<p>

At nighttime, they started getting prepared. Lann glued a thin piece of paper to the pillow on his bed saying, _"Mint"_.

Alexis didn't understand the joke, so this led him to believe that she didn't use a portable TV like he did.

Lann honestly wanted to get his stuff back, but to make sure he wouldn't run away, the cops took it. But little did they know that Lann enjoys starting over from scratch. And there is no better way to do so, then with a partner.

Alexis stole a cooler from the kitchen, and surprised even Lann with her pickpocketing skills when she took the keys to the food storage. They now had a suitcase-like cooler of fruit.

Lann did something crazy and decided to gather some saltpeter, sugar, baking soda, and aluminum foil. When Alexis asked what he was going to do with it, he just smirked. And that smirk honestly made Alexis a bit scared for her safety.

When it was midnight, they left the room, which was actually unlocked. Lann was happy he payed attention to the nurse's bad habits when he was in soul form.

But they came across their first problem, the hall had a few nurses traveling by but no electronic equipment, or patients, and all the doors were shut.

Alexis was a bit worried, but then she saw Lann smirk again and throw something in the middle of the hall. All of the sudden the hall was filled with smoke, and Lann grabbed Alexis's hand and ran through it to the elevator.

When they got in they both hurried to the sides of the elevator so they wouldn't be seen, and Alexis who was on the button side, hit the first floor button.

When the doors shut, Alexis breathed a breath of relief. And then did a half-hearted glare towards Lann. "So that's what you were planning?" she asked.

Lann just chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the hospital<strong>

Kisuke came back to the hospital to get Lann, but was very surprised to see Lann waiting for him. With another person, no less.

Kisuke walked up to the two of them and was happy he was in a gigai. He was in one, because he figured he would need to be seen to sign Lann out of the hospital.

"My my, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to get out by yourself, Lann." Kisuke said in a jovial voice.

The pair of teens looked at the new arrival and the boy relaxed. "Yo, Urahara." Lann said.

Alexis didn't exactly trust this new person...It was probably because he was dressed in the weirdest clothing she has ever seen.

Kisuke sensed the curiosity of the young woman and decided to rectify it. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, what is yours young lady?" Kisuke said holding out a hand.

"Alexis Yuria." she said, shaking his hand.

Kisuke decided it would be okay to let the boy bring the girl just because he wanted to see how the boy reacts around other people. Kisuke needed to understand something before he played with it. Or sometimes he played with it to understand it. Which in this case he was going to do.

Kisuke took them to a forest and into a decently size house that was hidden from normal view. They were going to stay in the log cabin for a little less then four weeks.

Alexis was fine with the idea, since the house had the basic necessities. It had food in the fridge, a working stove, and a bathroom with a shower. It had four bedrooms but Kisuke didn't stay at the house, so that meant two of the rooms were going to be empty. She quickly pondered what this place was used for, it had no decorations and it only had the barest of things you would need to survive.

Lann didn't care about why the house was so barren, and instead just made use of the time he had to spend with Alexis. Since it was the only bit of entertainment there.

He gave her one of the phones that he got from Kisuke and she said, "I always wanted a cell phone!" with a grin.

Lann had to laugh at the reaction.

* * *

><p>Kisuke visited the teens every other day except for the last week, in which he said that a man with an amazing mustache would pick Lann up. Lann just sweat dropped.<p>

Lann already told Alexis that he would be leaving to Japan, and planned to get her there soon after he left. She actually agreed to the plan since she was on the same page as Lann was in wanting to get out of the United States.

They waited out the rest of their time together and when someone knocked on the door one day, they were a bit hesitant to open it.

But they did anyway because the knocking turned from a gentle tap, to really hard banging.

What they saw, made Lann instantly apologize in his head for mentally berating Kisuke. It _really_ _was_ an amazing mustache!

Alexis, who did not care about the mustache simply asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tessai, I am here for Mr. Majra" the mustache man replied.

"Ah, that would be me." Lann finally said.

"Then I ask that you follow me, young man." replied Tessai.

Lann nodded, and was going to say goodbye to Alexis, when cut him off with a hug...a bear hug to be more precise. It took Lann several moments to regain his composure after almost dieing of suffocation. Alexis smirked and closed the door on him.

_'That bitch did that on purpose!...Dammit! You win this round, but just remember I will get you back in Japan!' _he thought.

And so Lann followed Tessai, who was silently chuckling at the former scene.

A single glare from Lann shut him up though. Tessai has only seen a scarier glare from a drunk Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society.<strong>

Lann just puked up his breakfast after his escape from the Cleaner.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lann asked.

Tessai looked seemingly fine and responded, "The Cleaner, it cleans the Dangai of any unnatural things."

Lann could only mentally berate that statement. _'Clean? It looked like it was running things over rather then cleaning them!"_

Tessai grabbed Lann and used Shunpo to get to the First Division HQ. But he stopped at the entrance where a hurt Kisuke and an angry dark skinned lady was.

Lann silently reminded himself not to mess with this lady, as she just beat Kisuke into the ground and he knew Kisuke could easily kill him if he wanted to.

During Kisukes brief visits, he taught Lann some Hoho after Alexis was asleep. So Lann already knew what was happening.

Tessai told Lann to go to the giant doors and knock, and then to enter when the doors opened.

Tessai then proceeded to walk over to the two other adults and converse about something Lann couldn't hear.

After trying and failing to listen in to the conversation, he went down the hall to the big doors, and knocked.

A few moments later, the door opened, and he noticed several men wearing white haoris over there normal Shihakushos. And some people were wearing wooden plates, Lann was not told about the ranks so he didn't know what this meant, and just ignored it.

Lann walked inside the room and he noticed the two people in the middle which were the only ones wearing normal Shihakushos. A guy with an impassive face and neat downcast dark blond hair. And a girl with average girl hair(in his strange opinion) and green eyes, who looked far too happy...

He was shook out of his analytic phase when the old man in the front of the room decided to speak.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Lann Majra." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>And Lann is now here, time to show what was talked about during each characters absences in the Captains hall. But that is the next chapter. For now please review and do not hate, just appreciate. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames shall be used to fuel my burning backwards honor!<br>**


	6. SubFormation!

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, but I have other things to do, plus writing so long hurts my hands DX. ****Anyway, we have just got the new subs in the Captains Hall, and now it's time to see what they have been talking about while waiting, but of course, there will be some training after this. Now the random guest today is...Lance! Get over here buddy!**

**Lance: Don't call me buddy...**

**Me: Why, your my buddy right?** **Anyway though, how are you going to like training so soon?**

**Lance: I have already been training, remember?**

**Me: Haha! Silly Lance, you have only been trained in the basics of a Soul Reaper! Except in Hoho...Apparently your a god there.**

**Lance: Why is it called Hoho?**

**Me: Because Tite Kubo obviously likes candy, now do the Disclaimer please!**

**Lance: SilverFlameHaze does not own Bleach in any way. It belongs to Tite Kubo, the fan of candy, apparently.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sub-Formation!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, Captains Hall.<strong>

Yamamoto has just called the captains and lieutenants to a meeting. Most of them have shown up, but just as Yamamoto was about to continue without the last captain, the doors opened to reveal said person.

Jushiro Ukitake had just walked in carrying a case enclosed in some type of cloth.

"Sorry, I'm late because of my lieutenants are sick, and I had to get these myself." Ukitake said, indicating the bagged up case.

Yamamoto nodded and said, "Very well, take your place"

Jushiro did as he was told, and took his place among the captains. When Yamamoto was satisfied with the present members he started his meeting.

"We are here today, to discuss the Substitute Soul Reapers that will be coming today. They will speak English, so do not speak Japanese in front of them, until Kisuke Urahara can use his machine to implant the knowledge of that language in their heads." the Head Captain said.

Several of the captains looked annoyed because they already knew this. While others just didn't care about what language they used.

"The Substitute, Lance Viren, is one that we will need watch on. He has been training with Yoruichi Shihoin, and has managed to reach her level of Shunpo, if momentarily at best." Yamamoto said.

This news caused several reactions. Byakuya was looking like he was just told he was about to die, Soifon looked insulted, Mayuri looked like he wanted to dissect the new Substitute, not that he would ever be able to, And Kenpachi looked bored. The others just looked shocked.

Soifon ended up the first one to break the silence, "That's impossible! No one should be able to compete with her, let alone some new Substitute!" she said.

"This report was by Yoruichi Shihoin herself. There is no reason to doubt it." Yamamoto said, with a bit of finality in his voice.

The captains all seemed to accept it, but was somewhat wary of the news. Yamamoto decided it would be best if he continued.

"The Substitute, Morgan Sieler, has his own Zanpakuto, created from a material sword. And his family have been sent that there son was being shipped into the army." Yamamoto said, with a hint of a smile. Yamamoto loved the army excuse because it was technically true.

Most of the captains looked partially interested in this new, but in truth, it didn't matter. Mayuri on the other hand wanted to examine this blade like anything else.

Yamamoto started again, "The other two Substitutes have little facts on them, due to Urahara's lack of reports."

Nobody was surprised by this part. Urahara was the laziest man they knew when it came to boring work.

"Now, it seems that Karakura town will be needing a Soul Reaper to watch it's Substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have decided that a Substitute must have a partner at all times, since this will increase both of their skills. Who should be Ichigo Kurosaki's partner?" Yamamoto asks.

Byakuya was just about to request Renji, since he knows what everyone else will request. But Jushiro beats him.

"I request Rukia Kuchiki, since she has already worked together with Ichigo for sometime now, and there partnership has already gone to the point that one is ready to die for the other. I believe that we have all seen this firsthand, have we not?" Jushiro states.

The real reason that he is requesting Rukia, is because when he saw her after her trip in the World of the Living, she looked less secure then usual. Like she could actually open up to people. And Jushiro knew that Byakuya wouldn't want it, because he wants her safe, and he knows that if Rukia continues to hand around the Substitute Soul Reaper, they will eventually start having a relationship. But, Jushiro is fine with that because Rukia deserves to be happy. And because he approves of Ichigo.

Byakuya is to busy cursing Ukitake in his mind to object with another opinion. So when Yamamoto is checking to see other options he sees no one that dislikes the movement.

"Are there any opinions on why this is the only option given so far?" Yamamoto asks, honestly confused.

Kenpachi is surprisingly the first to respond on this one, "Because Ichigo's going to keep getting stronger if he has a reason to, and that girl was the reason he got so strong in the first place, I want to see how much stronger he can become!" he says with a sadistic grin.

Another surprise is when Toshiro responds to the question after Kenpachi, "From the reports, Ichigo is more headstrong then we want in a Soul Reaper, Substitute or not. I think Rukia Kuchiki's intelligence would pair greatly with his strength. Especially since she's the only one he seems to listen to, albeit only sometimes." he says.

Jushiro talks this time, but that's not much of a surprise. "The only other reason I can think of is because Ichigo's family knows and trusts Rukia, and she stays at their house, which is very helpful for the job." he says.

Byakuya is seething, and his Kuchiki mask is about to break with the most heated glare ever. He was not informed that she was staying with the Substitute, let alone seeming to have a good relationship! His thought to send Renji just lost all of it's credit, since the only reason that he had to send him was that they both seem to get along. Example being, Renji betraying Soul Society and joining Ichigo, since they didn't know he did that for Rukia.

Yamamoto is trying his best not to grin, since he can see how much Byakuya wants to explode right now. He finds this situation very ironic. The stoic man who cares about no one, almost exploding with rage because his adoptive sister is practically dating someone. Yamamoto honestly likes Ichigo because of his loyalty. He would never have found such loyalty in Kugo Ginjo, which makes him a little sad that he may have to kill Ichigo after they find Kugo.

Yamamoto decides it is best to end this now, since even he doesn't want to see this noble man kill someone. "It is decided then, Rukia Kuchiki shall be Ichigo Kurosaki's partner. No exceptions." the Head Captain says, finishing it while looking at Byakuya.

Byakuya took the hint. He knew that the Head Captain would not budge on this, no matter what Byakuya did, and Byakuya was honestly pouting inside his mind.

Toshiro was seeing this as a chance to get the man some emotions, and he was reveling in it.

"They go good together don't they, Rangiku?" he said, knowing his lieutenant would gossip about this for months.

Rangiku, despite how much she acts like a fool is actually very smart, and understood her captains game instantly, "Oh definitely, they are so cute together! I swear they call each other pet names in their arguments! I've seen Ichigo call Rukia midget and her call him strawberry! It's adorable!" she says, and continues on talking about it.

And while she continues talking about it, Byakuya's mental pout became a torrent of rage. The Kuchiki mask finally cracked a bit, and he sent the scariest glare all the captains present have ever seen at Toshiro.

Toshiro wanted to smirk, but he was actually getting scared of that glare, and decided to get his lieutenant to stop talking.

Just as Rangiku finally shut up, they heard a knock on the doors. Yamamoto nodded towards his vice captain and he nodded back. The doors opened by themselves, and a teenager with dark blonde hair stood in the doorway. He seemed to be inspecting everyone in the room, and was finished quickly by staring at the Head Captain.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Lance Viren." the Head Captain said, knowing what the Substitutes looked like already. He had obviously demanded Kisuke what his new soldiers looked like.

The young man simply narrowed his eyes at the old man and said, "It's a pleasure to be here, much more beautiful scenery."

And that is true, where he came from was nothing but buildings and industry, not many tree's until Yoruichi came.

He noticed that one of the women were glaring at him, and he simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

But this brief communication was ended because she looked away, with a look of disgust on her face.

Yamamoto decided this point to speak, "Have you been told of the war, Lance Viren?" he asked.

"Yes, and I agree to help with it. I have no qualms leaving my country for this, and might stay afterwards for additional help." he said, knowing that no matter what, he would not go back to his country, he would fight everyone here before he even thought about such a thing.

Yamamoto liked this guy, he reminded him of his vice captain, except that he stood out more, and didn't care about it. He wonders when his vice captain will tell him about his Bankai...He's bad at hiding the fact that he has one, even if he never uses it. He shrugs it off, and continues.

"Very well, however for the time being you will stay in Soul Society, for additional training." Yamamoto said. _'And to wait for us to get proper lodgings in Karakura town, I doubt Kurosaki would like anyone staying with him, except his partner of course' _Yamamoto thought, with a mental chuckle at the end.

"Will Yoruichi be staying as well?" the young man asked. Ignoring the gasp he heard from the woman that was glaring at him earlier.

Before Soifon could get into an argument with the new Substitute, Yamamoto responded. "Yes, she will stay for some time, but for how long, nobody but her knows."

Lance simply nodded.

Just then the door was knocked on again. And then it opened to revealed a young woman standing in the doorway. She had green eyes, with dark brown hair.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Fione Stiles." the Head Captain said.

Said girl simply looked at the man with a happy face and said, "Thank you! It's great to be here! Honestly, I want to hurry this meeting up so I can check it out!" with an obvious tone of excitement.

Half the people in the room sweat dropped, while the others chuckled. Byakuya and Lance remained passive, although they were staring at each other with curious gazes.

"Fione Stiles, do you know about the war?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yep! I would be glad to help you all! But just drop the last name, no need to be formal with me! Cuz I sure won't be with you!" She said with her normally happy tone.

Again most of the people had the same reaction as last time she spoke. Except now Lance and Byakuya looked annoyed at the girl this time.

The girl sensed that she said something wrong...and didn't care in the least, since she was too busy staring at the little girl on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hello! You look so cute!" Fione said. And Yachiru decided that moment to talk to the new girl, calling her 'Fee'.

While the girls talked, Kenpachi fell asleep standing up, and the rest of the people sweat dropped at the sight. It was almost comical.

Just as the two girls were almost finished talking the door was knocked on again. It opened to reveal a teenager slouching with dark almost raven hair with navy blue eyes. He walked in bored, and while he didn't look like he was anything but bored, some of the captains were able to tell he was paying attention to every single movement that anyone was making.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Lann Majra." the Head Captain said, apparently making the young man look somewhat more alive then he was before.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, I was just a bit distracted from the last few weeks." He lied, and this lie was only caught by half of the captains who noticed his attentiveness. They figured this man was somewhat on guard when it came to trust.

"No matter, have you learned of the war yet?" the Head Captain asked, deciding that this man was somewhat puzzling.

"Yes, and I have a question about it actually." he asked, instantly getting the attention of almost everyone in the room. No one has asked questions about the war, they simply said they would help.

"Continue then." the Head Captain said.

"You bring in four Substitute Soul Reapers, to help a fifth one, help all of you. How does this exactly help the entire war, since we're only beginners and have little to no knowledge on the subjects at hand." he asked.

The Head Captain is really confused now. This boy is making a good point for a humans point of view. He decides to answer somewhat truthfully.

"Because there are three levels to a Zanpakuto, and the final level Bankai, is capable of many things, and all captains except Kenpachi Zaraki have it as a requirement. The Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, has achieved Bankai during the invasion, when it normally takes ten years to achieve and another ten years to master. He has essentially become a captain class soldier, which we only have eleven of. We hope for all of your to become that class as well, although all of you will be at least lieutenant level soon." the Head Captain explained.

Lann could tell that the old man had so much hidden info, that he could be called a conspiracy library, but he could understand since he was the leader of this entire place. Who doesn't have a bunch of secrets if they have to lead the afterlife. He decided that it didn't matter since he wanted to get down to the main business(in his mind anyway).

"I see, how much longer until we go to Japan? And what place will we be in?" Lann asked.

"You will stay here until we can insert the knowledge of Japanese language into your brains, since we need to make sure that you humans can have the brain capacity of an extra language being shoved into your head." the Head Captain said.

Lann looked puzzled and did something kind of strange...he started speaking in Japanese, "Ano...I can already speak it, Leader-san."

All of the people in the room looked at him like he grew a second head, and honestly even he was a bit uncomfortable with all the stares. The staring finally stopped, and the Head Captain looked at the boy curiously and asked, "Why do you know Japanese?"

"Because I found that learning another language is a good way to beat boredom." Lann said. Truthfully, he just didn't feel like discussing how he learned it, since it was a bit embarrassing and useless information to them.

Yamamoto sensed the boy's uncomfortable stance talking about the origins of his Japanese, and decided to move on.

"You will stay until your other teammates can speak it as well, and you will be going to Karakura town." the Head Captain said.

"Okay, now can you do me a favor?" Lann asked, ignoring the glares and curious stares pointed at him.

"It depends on what this request is." the Head Captain said.

"May you tell us your name?..." Lann asked with a deadpan face.

The room went silent.

No one noticed that he did not give his name...Not even himself! Byakuya was actually staring with wide eyes at the Head Captain, since he was surprised at the mans lack of courtesy.

"Ahem...My name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto" the Head Captain explained, somewhat embarrassed. Even he would have to admit that he was shamed by his lack of courtesy in regards to the Substitute Soul Reapers.

"Alright, thank you." Lann said with a somewhat pleased face.

Most of the captains were actually a bit wary of this young man now. No one before has ever questioned the Head Captain's courtesy and actually lived. Let alone lived with a valid point!

However, Byakuya was allowing himself a small smile towards the man. _'Hah, payback is a bitch, oh Head Captain.'_ he thought.

Just then, the door was knocked on another time. It opened to reveal a slightly younger boy, and Renji who was on one knee. The boy walked in and after looking around a bit, settled his eyes on the old man.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Morgan Sieler." the Head Captain said.

Morgan simply shrugged. "I wouldn't know if I'm welcome, seeing as I was also 'welcomed' by that Cleaner thing. And it was a pain in the ass!" he said.

All of the other Substitutes said they were also confronted by it. Unohana was glaring at Mayuri, after Fione lied and said it almost killed her. Fione could tell that this man was responsible for the Cleaner, and after she heard about the 'guy with face painting' from Kisuke, she made it her mission to mess with him when she saw him.

After things on the Cleaner calmed down, Kisuke and Yoruichi walked into the room, because the door hadn't shut since Renji has not moved from the doorway.

"My my, things seem very lively in here." Kisuke said. Yoruichi quickly hit him in the back of the head, and continued on to the main topic, ignoring the pouting Kisuke.

"I believe we need to explain the war to the newest arrival" Yoruichi said, pointing towards Morgan.

And so they began explaining the war. They explained how Aizen betrayed them, how Ichigo raided Soul Society, and how Ichigo is currently in Karakura town.

After this Yamamoto told Lance and Jushiro to step forward.

Lance stopped and Jushiro stopped right next to him and turned around with a unwrapped case in hand. He opened the case and pulled out a small plate with a skull design on it.

"Lance Viren, I won't give you a speech, mostly because of the fact that I wouldn't want to go through it another three times, so I will just give you this badge and it's details. This is your Combat Pass, a Substitute Soul Reapers badge of proof, if you will. In your human body, if you push a little bit of reiatsu into this badge and tap your body with this, your spirit form will be pushed out. This is also invisible to those without spiritual powers." Ukitake said.

He handed it to Lance, who took it graciously. When Lance touched it, he sensed something strange. But he shrugged it off, since it is a spiritual object. Lance put it around his neck to show it off with pride. After that he stepped back into the middle with the rest of the Substitutes.

Yamamoto called for Fione next. When Ukitake gave her the badge, she looked at it like it was strange, and then slipped it in her pocket.

Yamamoto called for Lann afterwards, and when Lann got it, he tied it around his waist and let it hand on the side.

When Morgan was called, he tied his badge around his left arm, and simply went back to the group.

After Yamamoto looked at everyone to see if everyone was okay with this, he started out with the next deal of business.

"New Substitutes, you shall each be given a book on the basics of being a Soul Reaper. It explains the four disciplines and many other things." explained the Head Captain.

They all nodded. And Jushiro gave them each a book. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. Lann thought it would be interesting. Lance wanted more power and thought it would have good tips and info. Morgan was looking at the book like it was pure evil. And Fione didn't even look at the book before slipping it into her other pocket.

They were each dismissed and given rooms in the First Division soon after that.

They decided to train while they waited for Kisuke.

Lance talked to Yoruichi for a bit, and had some fun inviting Byakuya to a game of Shunpo Tag. And surprisingly, Yoruichi was only tagged by Lance, and even then it was only once. Byakuya was staring at the boy and found himself really irritated that he seemed so familiar. But other then that, he liked him for beating Yoruichi, and for the first time in decades, Byakuya smirked when he heard that Lance called Yoruichi 'were-cat'.

Morgan found himself wanting more Zanjustu practice so he went to the Eleventh Squad. He was constantly training and even beat Ikkaku in kendo a few times. But when he felt Kenpachi's reiatsu, he made sure to run every time. He never met Kenpachi since he was asleep at the meeting, but he was sure he didn't want to meet him. He also found Lance doing some Shunpo practice and decided to learn it. His first attempt ended up with his ass in a garbage can, but he quickly became decent at it.

Lann was reading the book and enjoying its Kido section. However after practicing it, he realized he could not do Bakudo, because he lacked the mindset for it. When he asked Kisuke on this, Kisuke actually looked scared of the teen and asked if he's ever had a psych evaluation. After that awkward moment, he learned that he was very good with Hado due to his massive reiatsu(Seigen Suzunami is the reiatsu that Lann uses and it is very good at restoring itself, so he has good portions of reiatsu). Lann also decided that he should practice some Hakuda, so he went to the Rukon district and had some fights with the thugs. During the time training, he also called Alexis a few times.

Fione had the most variety in her training. She first learned some basic healing Kido from Unohana when there was time. And after that, she asked Kisuke for some Kido lessons and learned some Hado and Bakudo. After that she went to the Eleventh Squad to talk to Yachiru but ended up getting some Hakuda training on the perverts there. Morgan ran from her a few times mistaking her for Kenpachi when she was pissed, and when he actually saw her, he ran because she hit a guy in the private area with his own kendo stick.

Rukia was called to the meeting shortly after the Substitutes left and was ordered to go into the World of the Living as Ichigo Kurosaki's partner. Ever since Ichigo left, she was looking a bit sleepy and dead. But after she was told about this news, she quickly brightened up and was even showing a small smile. Although that smile faded and she started blushing with and angry frown when Toshiro and Rangiku started talking about how her and Ichigo looked cute together again. This only got chuckles from most of the people there.

Byakuya however was not chuckling, he was glaring at Toshiro with so much fury, that Rukia didn't even notice that is was her brother and thought he was absent from the meeting. Renji had a bittersweet smile on his face, since he was still confused on this topic. But everyone else was in a good mood. Since Mayuri was still drooling over the Substitutes in his mind, and Yamamoto was allowing a hint of a smile for Rukia.

Rukia left to the Living World shortly after that, not even aware of the new Substitutes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm done for now! I can't wait til I go on to the fighting chapters! D: I really want to show off the new skills of the Subs, and then get them their Shikai after that! WAHH! Anyway though!<strong> **Please review and comment. Constructive criticism ****is welcomed, but flames shall be used to roast Yamamoto's hot springs!**


	7. United Destinies

**What's up?** **Been awhile I know, but I'm still in school and I got STAR Testing next week. It's hard to think of what to write while at the same time keeping it up at my amazing grades...okay no it's not but I have a social life too XD. I have noticed that I actually am getting reviewers...AWESOME big thanks out there to all of my first reviewers, as I am very happy that this story is actually being read. This story is about to come in and I am sure all of you are gonna like it, since it focuses in Karakura finally. Now bring out our special guest!**

**Ichigo: Yo.**

**Me: Hey Ichigo, are you ready to be a pathetic emo?**

**Ichigo: I was never emo!**

**Me: "This can't keep going on like this! If...If it does..." *imitates Ichigo perfectly***

**Ichigo: That's my hollow acting up! And he isn't coming close anytime soon!** **And it was NOT EMO!**

**Me: And, and, and...I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I hope he hasn't ended the anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: United Destinies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura town, Kurosaki house.<strong>

Ichigo woke up to the alarm. It scared him and made him jump to be honest. He slammed his hand down on the evil machine. He slowly got up just in time to avoid his idiotic father who jumped in the window.

"Ow! You've improved Ichigo! You dodged Daddy's Wonderful Bitter Crying!" Isshin said.

Ichigo normally would have yelled at him, but today he was so annoyed he just wanted him to get lost. "Be quite." he said.

Isshin, obviously oblivious to things such as boundaries, tried to attack him again. "Then how about my Crazy-"

He was silenced by a foot in the face.

Ichigo proceeded to kick his ass twice and throw him out of his room, in an angle that he would fall down the stairs.

Ichigo got dressed quickly and heard Yuzu's call. "Onii-chan! Dad! It's time for breakfast!" she yelled from downstairs.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, Isshin was looking away from Yuzu so his pride wouldn't be broken from being so thoroughly beaten by his son. It worked, simply because Yuzu didn't understand how this was different from the other times, except her brother didn't have a scratch.<p>

"Hey Ichi-nii, I didn't noticed it yesterday, but you seem distracted. Everything okay?" Karin said randomly, in a fake indifferent tone. Karin was honestly concerned with her brother, it wasn't like him to just go through life like everything was boring. It was like he was slowly losing his will to live, through boredom.

_'No nothings okay.' _he thought to himself. "R-really? More importantly, did you two finish your summer homework?" he asked, obviously not wanting to explain his reasoning. All in all, he was finding everything to be remarkably boring. There was little hollows, and they were normally very weak. There wasn't a reason to get stronger. There wasn't a goal to achieve. There wasn't a violet-eyed Soul Reaper, either.

"Yes, we had lots of time during your trip, Onii-chan!" Yuzu chimed in. She was a bit scared about her brother, because he was getting more distant then usual. Around the middle of May was when he randomly just started to talk and show some life again. She was surprised but was not disliking it at all.

They forgot seemed to forget the subject, so he let the conversation roll to Kisuke's cover story. Little did he know, everyone, even Isshin, noticed that he was distracted lately. They were all trying their different ways of getting him to open up. Karin was being blunt. Isshin was being violent(or in his mind, fatherly). And Yuzu was letting him have some time to himself(no matter how much she dislikes it).

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura town, Karakura High<strong>

Ichigo was walking down the halls, feeling out of place.

_'Something's missing.'_ he thought. He just didn't know what.

"ICCHHIIIGGO-" Keigo tried to yell and dashed towards Ichigo.

Only to run into a close line, courtesy of Ichigo. "Hey" he said simply, continuing on to his class.

He saw Mizuiro at the doorway, and greeted him while walking inside.

He saw Chad and they both offered a nod to each other as greeting.

Inoue was practically yelling his name again, "Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

_'God damn, I'm still trying not to jump because of that annoying voice.' _he thought.

He saw Tatsuki and quickly wondered why couldn't SHE be the one who could see hollows instead of her annoying best friend. Honestly, he didn't hate Inoue, just mildly disliked her. Her annoying voice put him on edge, and her strange backwards personality made him feel like he was hanging out with morons.

"Yeah" he offered simply. "Tatsuki, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, much rather preferring talking to someone who would look him in the eyes.

After Keigo annoyed everyone by randomly popping up again, Tatsuki decided to question Orihime about something.

"By the way, Orihime, how was your relative's house?" Tatsuki asked, obviously not believing the lie.

"Me?" she replied, as if somewhat surprised. "It was a lot of fun!" she corrected herself.

"A lot of things happened" she said plainly, trying not to babble.

"A lot of things, eh?" Tatsuki asked in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Huh? Lets see...I went to a strange place." She said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo and Chad jumped. _'What is she doing?' _they thought in unison.

"A strange place?" Tatsuki asked, now curious and protective.

"Yeah. When I went there, it was a small town where the people were wearing katana like in the Edo era" she responded.

Both Chad and Ichigo were now getting scared and ticked. _'Oh cmon! Why would you tell her!'_ Ichigo thought.

"There was a talking cat, and the cat turned into a girl." Orihime was now rambling about it, obviously not knowing when to shut up.

"Okay okay." Tatsuki said, in a resigned tone. "Sometimes, I forgot about that imagination of yours Orihime." she said.

The teacher walked in and everyone got into there seats.

As the teacher was talking, Ichigo was looking at the seat next to his. He was remembering times with Rukia. And honestly, he hated her not being here. He couldn't comprehend why, he just did.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" the teacher asked, taking roll.

Ichigo froze. They didn't erase any memories? But...They were erased before right? What's happening? He was going a bit hysterical in his own mind. Should he say something? Would it matter if he did? While this was happening, his reiatsu was fluctuating rather...Fast.

Ishida Uryu, the no matter if he lost his powers or not, was able to feel Ichigo's reiatsu.

_'Scared Kurosaki? Of what?...' _he thought, honestly confused.

However, just in time, the door slid open and inside the frame was a familiar face almost everyone was happy to see.

"Kuchiki Rukia, sorry I'm late. I had to get my uniform out of the drier." Rukia said, telling the truth but not the whole truth.

Rukia quickly searched the faces of other people in class, most people were the same.

Chad gave a small smile and nod. Uryu did the same with a push of his glasses up. Orihime looked happy but it didn't make it to her eyes(not that Rukia knew her enough to tell). But the face she was looking for was just how she wanted it.

Ichigo looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He could clutch his shirt and pretend to spasm and people wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Ah, no problem, Kuchiki. Your actually just on time." the teacher said.

Rukia smiled and walked over to her desk, setting her things up. Once she was done, she cast a sideways smirk towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was done being shocked now. He just put his head in his hand and tried to hide his smile which he was sure was growing on his face. But he knew he couldn't from Rukia, she just saw his eyes and said, "What are you smiling about? A joke?" She asked quietly, in her too sweet schoolgirl voice.

Ichigo, catching on to the game easily, replied. "Oh yeah, it was about a pretty girl who got kidnapped."

Rukia shut up for the class period after that.

* * *

><p>After class and at lunch time, Ichigo and Rukia quickly went to the roof without even communicating. Most of their friends didn't notice, but Ishida and Chad did. They smiled at each other...no those are smirks.<p>

"Hey Ichigo can you open this for me?" Rukia asked, indicating the juice box in her hand.

He looked at her surprised but quickly had to hide a smile for some reason. He did it easily and handed it back to her.

"So what are you doing back home?" he said, purposely adding 'home'.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm am the Soul Reaper assigned here...And apparently I'm..." She stopped herself.

Ichigo looked at her intently wondering why she stopped, but noticed a really light shade of pink on her cheeks. He shrugged it off.

"What?" he asked concerned. If they banished her here, he was going into Soul Society and kicking some captain's ass again. Although he probably wouldn't try half as hard.

"Oh!" she said, snapping back into reality. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, Partner of the Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"From now on, Substitutes are supposed to have partners, and it's obvious only I can keep you in line enough to actually do the job." she stated with a smile and a nod of her head, almost as if convincing herself of those reasons.

"Do I hear a bit of pride in those words?" Ichigo taunted. "Being my Partner that important to you?" he joked afterwards.

Rukia froze, and quickly processed everything he said today so she could retort. She remembered something quite useful for this conversation now. She smirked.

"I don't know, how about you tell me that joke. Something about a _pretty_ girl being kidnapped?" she said emphasizing 'pretty'

Ichigo paled. Had he said that? Yes he did! Oh god, Why did he say that! He was trying to come up with anything to reply, he refused to lose this!

Luckily he didn't have to, the door swung open and some of their friends walked onto the roof.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Inoue-san." Rukia said in her schoolgirl voice.

Ichigo did something dumb then. He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder. Normally, Rukia's first reaction to such a thing is to flip the person. Second would be to kick them where it hurts. Surprisingly, she just relaxed this time. "You don't have to use that voice here, it's only us." he said with a faraway look in his eye.

He hated that voice. It was like it was so sweet it would suffocate you. Much like Inoue's voice. But at least he didn't have to hear it all the time. He really preferred her real voice, it was much more calmer and smooth. It relaxed him, not that he would ever admit these things.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime who were watching this scene all had different reactions. Ishida's reaction was surprise, he didn't expect Kurosaki to still be standing right now instead of being tossed onto the floor by Kuchiki-san. Sado was smiling gently at the scene, trying not to grin. Inoue's was a pained smile, she didn't like how Kurosaki-kun was able to put his hands on Kuchiki-san's shoulders, because she knew that he would probably never do that with herself.

Rukia's reaction was surprise. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she realized that the hand had Ichigo's reiatsu on it, she instantly relaxed, even though her normal reaction would still be to flip the person. She smiled almost embarrassed and said, "Ah, sorry. I forgot."

In truth, she did not forget. She just preferred using her real voice only around people she could trust. And while these people did come to save her, she couldn't just randomly trust them. Ichigo being the only exception.

"So why are you back here, Kuchiki-san?" Chad asked in a gentle voice. He was glad she was back, but hoped it wouldn't be for battle.

"Ah, Substitutes now have to have a Partner to be allowed to continue in their duties. As voted by the majority of the captains, I'm the only one who can keep Berry in line." Rukia said, smirking at Ichigo when calling him Berry.

His response was a half-hearted scowl.

Ishida had to repress a smile at these two. He really did think of Kurosaki like a friend, but more as a rival. However, he is now working with the Soul Society. Which means that Ishida is going to have keep his distance out of caution. However, the most urgent part was regaining his Quincy powers.

Inoue was quickly becoming more and more worried. She already had a crush on Ichigo since little after they met. It has only grown in time, and with Tatsuki's constant attempts at getting them together, it is getting to full out infatuation. The only problem is that it is completely one-sided. Although she knows this is true, she tries to deny it every time. Of course, she wasn't thinking of any possible battles in the future.

Uryu knew that Inoue had a crush on Ichigo, and did not like how she could not see his obvious lack of feelings towards her. Uryu prided himself on his intelligence, and disliked idiots. Ichigo being bearable only sometimes. Inoue's ditzy personality annoyed him to no end, and while her power was useful, her thoughts were not. So he could not stop himself in teasing Ichigo and Rukia. It pissed Ichigo off, showed off his bond to Rukia, and crushed Inoue's hopes every time that bond was shown.

"Is there a reason that Kurosaki hasn't completely blown up with refusal? Normally, he would hate being watched like an amateur." Uryu asked with a slight smirk.

Ichigo to his credit simply glared at him. While Rukia's smirk got bigger, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Ichigo why haven't you straight up refused? You never had problems with me helping out last time. You don't seem like the type of person who would like that." she asked, in an almost taunting voice.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled , obviously not wanting to go into things even he wasn't understanding. They let it go for now, however Rukia was going to use it later.

Chad, who also liked Uryu's idea for many of the same reasons, was thinking on a good tease as well. He didn't dislike Inoue, she was just a bit annoying and loud. She was a good friend too, but he did not want her getting in between Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia was the first person to get Ichigo to smile in years, and he'd be damned if someone took that away from his friend, again.

"Kuchiki-san, where are you staying during your time here?" Chad asked, trying not to smile.

"Oh! She can stay with me!" Inoue said, obviously not wanting her to stay with Ichigo. She didn't know that was how it was, but knew it was only a matter of time.

"No need, she has to stay with me." Ichigo said, with a bit of finality in his voice. Inoue's expression grew worried, but Rukia simply smiled a bit since she didn't want to stay with Inoue. She felt a bit of hostility from her for some reason.

"Why's that, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked, honestly curious to the 'has to' part.

Ichigo quickly blushed as he realized his choice of wording. He quickly thought of what to say using all his skills from arguments with Rukia.

"Uh...Ah! She has to stay with me so she can alert me to hollows, and get me out of my body." he said, with hesitance.

"But your Substitute badge does that, Ichigo." Rukia said with a smirk, wondering how far he would go into reasoning.

Ichigo quickly cursed Ukitake for giving him proper tools. "Okay, but does it tell me where the hollow is? I'm bad at sensing reiatsu remember? Plus, you still have your stuff in my room, so there's no need to move it." he said.

Inoue just felt a pang of pain in her heart. _'His room? She's been in his room already? She was staying with him before? Why is her stuff in his room and not some type of guest room?" _she thought in her mental panic.

Rukia seemed to accept his reasons, but could tell there was more. And she was going to find out what.

After they ate a bit, Inoue had to use the restroom(she really just wanted to cry in the mirror). And Chad had to go keep Keigo alive from trying to mess with Tatsuki chasing him for some reason, his screams were heard even on the roof.

Rukia just realized something important, and didn't like it. "Ishida-kun, why is your reiatsu so small?" she asked, in complete seriousness.

Ichigo, who was oblivious to this news, almost choked on his rice.

And Uryu was hoping to avoid this topic, but knew it wouldn't last since Kuchiki-san's sensing skills are top notch. They had to be, if they could lead the orange haired lunatic.

So he quickly explained the situation with his battle against Mayuri.

"Ah, you should go see Urahara. He might have something to fix that. Who knows, he might even have more on the Quincy then you do." Rukia said after the explanation.

Ishida almost choked on his rice this time. A random fool like that bucket hat man knowing more about the Quincy than one of the Quincy? He honestly felt a bit hurt by that assumption. But knew that such a thing was possible. After all, the man was able to open a gate to Soul Society, and let living humans pass into it and come out alive.

"Alright, I will check in with him after school." he replied.

Lunch was pretty much quiet after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki house.<strong>

Ichigo explained that Rukia should continue to hide in the closet, since if his family knew about her, she would be moved to his sister's room. Which neither of them wanted. Rukia needed to be able to talk to Ichigo at any given moment. And Ichigo didn't dislike her company. No, more like the opposite.

Ichigo ate dinner with his family, and made sure to bring an extra plate to his room for Rukia.

The dinner was quiet since the family noticed that Ichigo was not as distracted as he was this morning. No, he seemed...Almost...Happy?

The corners of his mouth were upward and the only thing that could complete his image of perfect happiness was if he started to hum. Thankfully he didn't, since his father would have a heart attack if his boy went through such a dramatic change so quickly.

After he went into his room, he gave Rukia her food and just watched the moon. Sometimes stealing glances at Rukia to make sure she wasn't doing something crazy.

And of course, she just had to pull out her sketchbook seemingly out of thin air. Ichigo scowled.

_'Why does life have to be so much better with this rabbit obsessed midget?__' _Ichigo thought randomly. Rukia seemed to notice his annoyance and simply started stealing glances at him with a smirk.

He noticed and had to smirk as well. _'Her drawings probably still suck' _he thought before turning off the lights and going to bed.

"Hey! I was using that!" Rukia said almost pouting.

_'Heh, same old midget.__' _He thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>There! short chapter in my opinion, but whatever it could be much worse! The fighting is going to be soon! Inoue is going to be hated on a bit in this series. She does not get a pairing, at least not yet.<strong>** I don't support IshidaxInoue.** **She's to annoying and happy for him.**** And frankly, far too strange. Her food already gives him nightmares, her rants annoy him about how off topic they can be, and her personality makes him want to sigh. At least in my opinion :P** **I think Chad should get a pairing here, but I have no idea who to pair him with...Maybe Tatsuki? If I do, I'm making Tatsuki into a fighting character as well. Please give your opinions here, I NEED THEM! Review,comment, enjoy. BYE!**


	8. Enter the Vizoreds and Other Subs!

**Hello! Today I'm going to do another chapter! Because I have some free time****. We will not be focusing on all the filler arcs.** **Anyway, I'm going to let things play out and just a little tip. I am working things out as I go. I have absolutely no idea what the next chapter will be about. XD My biggest fear on this project is that I might make a loophole in the plot because I didn't study ahead! Now presenting Chapter 8 of Infinity:Avalon Squad. Oh wait, here's our guest.**

**Tatsuki: What the hell is this room?**

**Me: Relax! This is the special guest room! See? *points to neon sign***

**Tatsuki: How the hell did I get here?...**

**Me: I teleported you here!**

**Tatsuki: HOW?**

**Me: Silly Tatsuki. I'm the author, I can break the fourth wall when I'm not in the story.**

**Tatsuki: What's the fourth wall?**

**Me: Okay that's all the time we have here!**

**Tatsuki: Hey! Don't you ignore me!**

**Me: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Tatsuki: Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Enter The Vizoreds and Other Subs.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town, Kurosaki House.<strong>

Ichigo just woke up and dodged his fathers attacks. He easily kicked him down the stairs and continued his daily activities. He took a quick shower, and when he got back in his room he saw Rukia jump out the window.

_'Does she always have to do that? What if the neighbors see her?' _he thought.

He got dressed and realized he didn't have time for breakfast, but noticed the charm in his pocket. He tried to give it to his dad, but that turned out...impossible.

"Hey dad! I'm sorry, I forgot to return this to you. Actually, I'm not even sure why you gave it to me..." Ichigo said.

Isshin simply looked annoyed at being interrupted while reading his newspaper(or at least pretending to read the newspaper). "I don't want it." he said.

"I don't keep this lucky charm anymore, so I'm giving it to you out of the goodness of my heart!" Isshin said, and proceeded to sew the charm onto his school pants, much to the chagrin of Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High school.<strong>

After knocking Keigo down again, Ichigo went into his classroom and listened(but did not return) to the greetings of his comrades.

Seconds later, Chizuru tried to jump Inoue as she always does, and Inoue being far too nice lets it happen. But Chizuru gets kicked in the face by Tatsuki who just walked in. After a brief taunt to Chizuru, Tatsuki turns to Ichigo.

"Morning Ichigo." she says simply.

"Morning Tatsuki." Ichigo replies, knowing that if he ignores her he'll get a kick too.

After a brief discussion about the summer assignment, Tatsuki sees something that shoots off her tomboy alerts.

"Hey what's that thing" Tatsuki says indicating to the Substitute Soul Reaper Pass.

However, Ichigo misreads it as her indicating to his new attachment of clothing.

"Ah, a lucky charm that my idiot dad decided to sew on." he says.

"I can figure that out without asking you." she replies.

"How?..." he asks now completely confused.

"Simple, who else but your father would give you something as goofy as that thing." she says, causing Ichigo to sweat drop.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. What I was talking about was that skull thing there" she says, now pointing towards the Substitute Pass.

"Oh! This, interesting you should ask that...I bought it from this guy I met-" Ichigo stops his sentence after remembering something Ukitake said.

"Wait a sec, Tatsuki you can see this?" Ichigo asks, because the obvious indication of her pointing at it is not enough.

However, the conversation ends shortly after that because the teacher walks in and everyone moves to their seats.

"Now lets see if all of my students are here today..." Mrs. Ochi says.

"Hmm, seems that Ishida Uryu isn't here today...Hey Kurosaki, you know where Ishida is?" she asks.

"No, how should I know?..." he replies, obviously confused.

"Oh, it's just that he's absent when you or your friends are, so I thought that he was part of whatever you guys do when your absent." Mrs. Ochi replies.

Misato Ochi is not a fool. She can easily tell that six of her students go absent at the same time is suspicious. And it is even more suspicious when they randomly have to use the bathroom at the say time. She's pretty sure that it's not _that_. And of the six students that are doing that, they all have good grades, heck the best grades normally. So she lets them slide normally.

"Oh, um sorry I don't know what he's doing right now." Ichigo says. Ichigo does know what he's doing but he's not going to explain it. Also he's a bit worried that his friends and him have been regarded as a group in their absences with no punishment.

"Oh well. Anyway I have some exciting news! We have a new transfer student! Come on in!" the teacher says, because she knows that if she waits too long the students will gossip about what the new student is like.

The door opens to reveal a guy with a blond bowl haircut. He writes his name on the blackboard and explains it.

"My name is Shinji Hirako!" he exclaims.

Ichigo isn't paying him any attention though. He's thinking about what Ishida is doing over at Urahara's. And he only comes back into reality because he senses Rukia staring at him. He turns to her and sees that she has her game face on.

He then notices the new student walk by him and stare at him briefly. Ichigo knows the difference between an enemy and a friend. An enemy glares at you normally. A friend will normally just look at you and then talk to you. But this stare, is calculative. He's summing Ichigo up, and doing it clearly. Both Rukia and Ichigo see that the man wants both of them to be on guard around him.

Shinji takes the seat behind Ichigo and sets his stuff up without breaking eye contact with him. When he sits down, he lets his cheesy smile expand and says, "Hi, looks like were going to be neighbors! I hope we can be friends...Ichigo."

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widen. The teacher didn't specify anyone he was sitting nearby. So how did this guy know Ichigo's name?

They have a visual conversation and decide to just let it go. Whatever happens, happens.

* * *

><p>It's lunchtime and Ichigo decides that he really should be friendly with this new guy, since it's obvious that the man knows something.<p>

"Hey Shinji." Ichigo says. Instantly getting his comrade's and Shinji's attention.

"Yeah Ichigo?" he replies in a happy voice.

Ichigo's eyes narrow at the voice. After hearing Rukia's school voice for so long, he can detect a fake easily. "Me and my friends are going to have lunch on the roof, wanna come?" he says quietly. However, his comrades hear him, but not his normal human friends.

Shinji remains still for a moment and then closes his eyes and smiles bigger. "Sure thing!" he says.

They gather their stuff and go to the rooftop.

Rukia was standing next to Ichigo the whole time, so they simply wait for Chad and Inoue who both show up in a moments time.

They all sit down in a circle, and a moment of silence occurs.

Ichigo's comrades are all looking back between Ichigo and Shinji. Except Rukia who is staring only at Ichigo, wondering what is he thinking.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Ichigo is putting all of his spiritual powers into seeing the level of reiatsu Shinji has. He notices something and stops it with widening eyes.

He narrows his eyes into a glare and asks, "Alright Shinji, who are you?" in a cautious voice.

Shinji is momentarily taken aback. Has he been discovered? No, how could he be?

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Shinji says with his trademark grin.

His grin fades when Ichigo pulls his hand up with a red ribbon in it. The ribbon is connecting to Shinji.

"Answer the question." Ichigo says. Ignoring Chad's and Inoue's look of wonder and Rukia's glare at Shinji. Shinji finds his grin again.

"Ah, you found me out...Very well, as I said in class, my name is Shinji Hirako. Now what I didn't say in class, I am a Soul Reaper." he says.

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo asks, still in his cautious voice.

"I said it in class. I hope we become friends..." he replies.

"Straight answers, please." Rukia chimes in.

Shinji lets his grin dissipate again. "Very well, I am a Soul Reaper that has gained the powers of a hollow. I am...A Visored." he says.

Everyone becomes shocked. But Ichigo straightens up first. "Why do you know my name?" he asks.

Shinji, now looks like a deer in headlights. "Oh that was my mistake...Wow, good job on that, I doubt I would even notice something that small." he says.

Ichigo quickly looks annoyed now. Shinji decides he might as well stop playing.

"Anyway, why I'm here is simple. You," Shinji points at Ichigo with chopsticks, "have gained hollow powers. So I need to teach you how to control em." he finishes and starts eating some rice.

Ichigo just looks at him in disbelief. While Inoue and Chad stare at Ichigo in shock, while Rukia does in worry.

"Why would you help me?" Ichigo decides to ask.

Shinji just looks up from his food and says, "Simple, we have a common enemy. Your enemy is Soul Society's enemy right? Aizen Sosuke."

Everyone becomes alert. "Yeah. What about it?" he asks. Shinji just looks at him like he's an idiot.

"I just said it didn't I? We have a common enemy. If I help you control your power, you have more power to help us defeat Aizen with." Shinji says.

"He's not very smart about those things." Rukia says, ignoring Ichigo's 'Hey!'.

Shinji looks at Rukia and says, "Yeah, I think I can tell...Anyway the other reason, is because if you can't control your hollow, you'll lose control of your body to him."

Everyone shuts up. And Ichigo visibly pales. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asks.

"I mean what I said. If you can't control your hollow, he'll control you. Luckily for you though, I'll help you control him." he replies.

Rukia, seeing that Ichigo is still taking this all in, decides to get some answers of her own. "And can you prove that your what you say you are?" she asks.

Shinji smiles at this and puts a hand on his head. Slowly reiatsu starts gathering where his hand is and finally he pulls his hand down to reveal that the reiatsu has turned into a hollow mask. Now everyone just stares at him. A very awkward moment of silence.

"Anyway," his mask dissipates, "you seem fine right now, so go ahead and take care of whatever business you have to do. I'll still be here, but after a week I'm going to start training you."

Shinji quickly eats the rest of his meal, even though lunch isn't even near over yet. "Now if you excuse me, one of my other friends are going to call and yell at me. Bye!"

He leaves the stunned group.

* * *

><p>The group decides to just let events roll out how they should. Ichigo will talk to Shinji in a week, and try to finish any business he has till then.<p>

Nothing really happens at school for the rest of the day.

On the walk from school to Ichigo's house, Rukia decides to talk to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo?" she asks carefully.

"Yeah?" he replies, now giving her his full attention.

"What are you going to do? Train with him?" she asks, and her voice betrays some worry.

Ichigo smirks. "Don't worry, midget. I'll train with him, but I won't let my guard down." he says.

Rukia lets out a sign of relief...And then kicks Ichigo in the jaw. "DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!" she yells.

_'Ow, damn. That was faster then Byakuya's Shunpo!' _he thought while rubbing his jaw.

"Humph, lets go now!" Rukia says, officially pissed off.

Ichigo gets up and follows, albeit slouching.

* * *

><p>At nighttime, Ichigo's Combat Pass starts beeping.<p>

Rukia jumps out of the closet, still in her Gigai with her phone in hand.

A simple nod of both their heads, and Ichigo uses the Combat Pass to enter his Soul Reaper form.

Ichigo draws Zangetsu and lets Rukia climb on his back.

They speed off to the area where the hollow is located on Rukia's phone.

During the run, Ichigo notices a soul running in the opposite direction. He takes off towards the soul and stops him.

Without even listening to him, Ichigo preforms Konso and dashes back onto his path.

He sees a big hollow with a sword on his back. _'Wait...A sword?' _he thinks to himself.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki! Where are you!"** the hollow yells at the top of his lungs.

Ichigo, deciding that this hollow is probably smarter than the average ones, hides in an alleyway.

"How does this thing know my name?" Ichigo asks Rukia.

"Well, I have an idea...but I don't think it's a good idea to tell you." she says, with a lot of worry.

Ichigo doesn't like that response at all. "What do you mean by that!" he asks with his trademark scowl.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki! I am challenging you****, once again!"** the hollow yells.

"Once again? I don't think I've fought that thing before..." he says.

"Hey!" yells a new voice.

Ichigo thinks this voice sounds familiar, yet it has a certain seriousness that doesn't match the guess that he had. He decides to try and search the voice's owner's reiatsu. He has to tune his own down a lot, and then search so it's hard. Since he can't come out of the alley because of the risk of being spotted, he just decides that he will come out in the middle of the battle. He can tell the hollow and the newcomer are having a conversation but he can't hear any of it.

Although when he hears the hollow laughing he loses a little concentration. But he quickly regains it. Rukia during this entire time is just sitting next to him, wondering how he will take this situation.

When the reiatsu of the hollow instantly vanishes, Ichigo starts to worry. He decides to go and talk to the other person. Rukia jumps on his back again and he shunpos to the spot. Only to find it empty.

"Dammit! Who was that?" Ichigo says.

Rukia just seems to be ignoring him for the moment to check out the surroundings.

Other then the medium sized hole in the ground there's nothing different.

"Maybe it was one of Hirako's friends." Rukia suggests.

"Nah, it's reiatsu wasn't hollow-like, which Shinji's was. It seemed familiar and yet it was hard tracking it. Hmm." Ichigo says.

"Maybe he has some friends that aren't Visoreds?" Rukia asked, with an annoyed tone.

Ichigo now feels like an idiot. They decide to ask Urahara about it, but when they reach the shop it says 'Closed' on the door.

They shrug and go back home. Although, they forgot that Ishida should be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Shop.<strong>

Kisuke picked up Isshin after his battle. Isshin was going to talk at the battle site, but Kisuke just grabbed him and Shunpo'd into the shop. Kisuke also put the closed sign on the door, and locked the basement up, since that is where Uryu is.

"What's the big idea, Kisuke!" Isshin asks.

"Your son was coming, I doubted that you wanted him to know you were a Soul Reaper." Kisuke says with his trademark fan popping covering his smile.

Isshin looks taken aback. Had his spiritual powers really fallen so much that he couldn't even detect his own son's massive reiatsu?

"Don't worry, he was just unknowingly suppressing his reiatsu. That's why you didn't sense him naturally." Kisuke says. Isshin lets out a sigh of relief.

Kisuke all of the sudden moves and turns off the lights, and makes a 'shh' sound.

Isshin was about to ask what he was doing, when he felt his son's reiatsu outside the shop, no longer being suppressed.

After a few moments the reiatsu leaves, and the pair relax.

"So...Do you feel better?" Kisuke asks.

Isshin sighs and says, "A little. I never had a grudge against that stupid hollow anyway. Hollows eat human souls, that's just how it is. However, I am happy that Masaki's soul can now rest in peace."

Kisuke and Isshin continue to talk about other things such as Aizen and the War, not to mention the new Substitutes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Saturday.<p>

Ichigo wants to sit around the house and think but Rukia kicks his ass out the window and they leave.

During the walk...

"Hey do you have any idea where were going?" Ichigo asks.

"Were going to Urahara's." Rukia says.

"Why?..." Ichigo asks.

"First, to find out what happened last night. Second, to see if Ishida-kun has regained his powers. And Third, I have orders from Soul Society to go and bring you." Rukia says, getting a bit of a curious tone at the end.

What would Soul Society want with Ichigo or Urahara? Is it coincidence that we have to go just after the mysterious incident last night?

They continue the walk in silence.

When they get to the shop, they ignore the sign and walk in.

They first see Jinta and Ururu drinking tea.

"Hey, the sign says were closed!" Jinta exclaimed.

Rukia simply pulls out her phone and says, "We have to talk to Urahara, not buy anything from your shop."

"He's not here right now. He said he would be back in one hour, thirty-seven minutes ago." Ururu said.

"Whatever, if you want you can go talk to four-eyes downstairs until the boss returns." Jinta says going back to his tea.

The pair nod and go to the basement.

The sight they see is unexpected.

They see Ishida in a white jack with blue highlights and a blue Quincy cross design on the back. He's wearing white pants with some blue lines going down in an somewhat intricate pattern. However, what they focus on is the blue bow of reiatsu that seems to make an X shape inside of a circle.

Uryu seems to be dodging a lot of kido, and when they get over their shock, Ichigo and Rukia notice that Tessai(who was out of sight) is firing the kido.

Tessai seems to notice the pairs entrance and stops attacking. "Take a break. Your friends are also here." he says.

Uryu lets the bow dissipate and falls to his knees panting. Ichigo and Rukia run over to him and when they get to him he just lies down on his back waiting for his breathing to get back to normal.

"Yo Ishida..." Ichigo says hesitantly.

"Hello...Kurosaki...Kuchiki-san" Uryu says while panting.

Ishida finally gets his breathing rate back to normal, and the three start a conversation.

"Man Ishida, what did they do to you to have you so worn out?" Ichigo asks, trying to hide his concern.

"Oh nothing much. Just a little exorcise of them blasting me with kido." he replies.

_~Flashback~_

_"Alright Ishida-san.__ This is going to be simple. Your going to dodge Tessai's attacks__ and try to beat him." Urahara explains in a jovial voice._

_"What? How can I beat him without any powers?" Uryu asks, obviously distressed about this._

_But before Urahara could answer, Ishida had to dodge a kido attack by Tessai._

_This continued for some time. Ishida kept dodging and Ishida started to become dizzy for some reason. Fortunately, Urahara stopped Tessai and walked over to Ishida. Ishida let his guard down to catch his breath, and was unprepared for when Urahara slammed his reiatsu filled fist into Ishida's chest. Obviously, Ishida went flying. However, there was now a Quincy mark on his chest, in the exact spot where his soul chain would be. Ishida blacked out the second Urahara's fist connected to his chest._

_When he woke up, he was asked to try and materialize some reiatsu, and to his surprise, he could._

_"How did you do it?" Uryu asked._

_"Simple, I made you exhaust __your psychical __power and made you have to use your reiatsu, which was why you were becoming dizzy__. You would have been knocked out in seconds had I not_ _hit you with my spirit glove." Urahara explained._

_"I put on the spirit glove and charged a lot of reiatsu in it. I hit the center of your soul, where your Reiryoku __is. The glove forced you out of your body and my reiatsu hit your Reiryoku in your soul form, forcing it open even after it closed itself for self-preservation. The reason it closed itself, is because a human body cannot hold all of that reiatsu. When your reiatsu was unleashed in your soul form, the Reiryoku burned out all of the extra reiatsu it had from your Letzt Stil. And because of the fact that your were in your soul form and not your human body, the reiatsu was used without any harm to you." Urahara explained._

_"Whoa..." was all Ishida could say._

_"Now it's time for you to start practicing...Tessai!" Urahara yelled._

_And Ishida had to dodge an incoming Byakurai from Tessai._

_~End Flashback~  
><em>

"Ouch, how many breaks did you have?" Ichigo asked after hearing Ishida explain his flashback.

"One. I made this outfit during said break." Ishida said proudly.

"So where's your Quincy cross?" Rukia asked.

"Ah, here it is." Uryu said, holding out his arm.

Suddenly, he started to gather reishi. The reishi finally stopped gathering and what it made was a silver cross with blue highlights. The cross was on his wrist and he used it to summon his new bow.

"Cool." was all Ichigo said. Rukia simply nodded her head.

Tessai came back and said, "The boss is coming back in a minute, you should all come greet him and his guests."

"Guests?" Ichigo asks.

"I guess they may be sending reinforcements here after our report?" Rukia said.

They walk outside and a Senkaimon opens up above them.

The doors open and reveal Yoruichi, Kisuke, and four Soul Reapers.

Everyone's eyes widen after seeing some of the four Soul Reapers wearing Combat Passes.

The new arrivals drop down to the ground level.

"Hello Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san." Urahara says.

"Hey Urahara, who are these guys?" Rukia asks.

"Ah, these ar-" Urahara is cut off by the female Soul Reaper.

"We're the newest Substitute Soul Reapers, assigned to help Karakura town in the war against Aizen!" says the green-eyed woman.

"Aw, Fione it's rude to cut me off!" Urahara whines.

Yoruichi snickers and says, "Okay, let's leave the introductions to them."

The teen with dark blond hair walks up and says, "My name is Lance Viren, Substitute Soul Reaper." while holding his Combat Pass with pride.

The girl decided to go next, "The name is Fione Stiles! Also a Substitute Soul Reaper." she says taking her Combat pass out of her pocket.

The guy with the dark blue eyes goes next, "You can call me Lann Majra, obviously a Substitute Soul Reaper." he says pointing towards the Combat Pass dangling at the right of his waist.

The last guy walks up and says, "Yo! My name is Morgan Sieler! A Substitute Soul Reaper as well. Now onto more important matters...Urahara-san you said you have food?"

The only thought going through Ichigo's head is, _'These guys are reinforcements? My whole world view...has just been destroyed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I introduced Shinji, made him way more friendly then he was in canon...Seriously, attacking someone from behind is not the best impression to get someone to join and trust you. Anyway, Isshin has made an appearance but only Urahara knows about it. Tatsuki is starting to see spiritual objects. And the new Substitutes have arrived and introduced themselves to Ichigo and Rukia. Not to mention Uryu has his powers back, with some soon to be explained extras... :3 Mwahahaha...<strong> **Anyway please review and give me suggestions for the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames shall be greeted by the red carpet...with teeth!**


	9. Substitute Base! Karin Is Onto Something

**Hello people!**** I am here today to let all of read the new chapter of Infinity:Avalon Squad. Well, before that I have a few announcements I want to make. From now on I might randomly put a song in when someone is fighting. You should listen to the song :D it makes the reading so much more epic. Also, I have decided on a goal! I want to make this part of Infinity at least 100,000 words! Then, I will finish it and make a sequel! And then, if I can, MAKE IT A TRILOGY! However, I will need the help of reviewers. My creativity is not always top notch. Sometimes I have an idea, but I want to hear your opinion of it. SO PLEASE READ THESE! Now onto the final announcement**. **I would like to know how many people feel that Ishida should get closer to the 'Substitute group(including Rukia and humans)'. Please review and tell me. Anyway, here is your special guest.**

**Uryu: Good Evening. *pushes glasses up***

**Me: Wow, that's the best reaction so far to being teleported into this room!**

**Uryu: What was the last?**

**Me: Tatsuki. Nuff said.**

**Uryu: *turns paler then he already is***

**Me: :D**

**Uryu: *stares at the face with a look of bewilderment***

**Me: :D?**

**Uryu: What...The hell is that?**

**Me: It's my smiley face. You should try it! It relieves stress and it's funny to see other people scared of it.**

**Uryu: *seems to contemplate this***

**Uryu: D:**

**Me: FAIL! Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any song I list in here. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and the songs will have their owner's names right next to them.**

**Uryu: Wait! I can tr- *cut off because of teleporting***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Substitute Base! Karin Is Onto Something!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town, Urahara's Shop.<strong>

The new Substitutes, Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara, And Yoruichi is sitting at the table.

Morgan appears to be _inhaling_ the food...

Fione is taking count of how many bowls he can eat. "Damn, where does it go! That's fourteen bowls of rice and pork!" she yells.

Lance is ignoring everyone and eating.

Lann is watching Urahara warily for some reason.

And the rest of the people are also watching Morgan.

"Ah! *burps* Much better! Thank you very much Tessai-san, that was the best food I've eaten in months!" Morgan said.

However, Tessai seems to be in heaven from the compliment on his cooking, with tears rolling down his face.

Urahara is still just looking at Morgan. "Are you real?" he asks in a dubious voice.

Morgan looks somewhat offended by this question. "Of course I'm real, you idiot!" he exclaims.

Urahara just sweat drops, and looks away from him. He is very scared for the Soul Society's money now. However, Yoruichi is smiling like a cat, thinking of ways to make Byakuya fund the new Substitutes.

"Why are you all here?..." Ichigo asks, getting everyone's attention.

"Our mission is to protect Karakura town in the upcoming war against Aizen. We are simply following orders." Lance says.

"Okay, now explain to me, why the hell is their more Substitute Soul Reapers then me! I thought it was against the law to make us!" Ichigo exclaims. Were they trying to put Rukia to death, upon nothing? If so, Soul Society is going to crumble. He will make damn sure of that with his own two hands.

The new Substitutes(except Lann) all show a look of surprise on their faces.

"So your Kurosaki-senpai?" Lance says.

"Why are you referring to me as senpai?..." he asks, with a bewildered expression. Rukia also mimicking it.

"We were made so we could assist Soul Society in the war, as you will be doing. You were a Substitute before us, and you have reached levels that we should only dream of. The term senpai matches perfectly right now." Lance responds.

"Seriously! According to the reports that Lann let us read, you reached Bankai! As Substitutes some of us might not ever even reach Shikai!" Fione chimes in.

"It says you took down Kuchiki-taicho. You deserve the term senpai for making that stuffed up guy experience loss!" Morgan says, ignoring the glare Rukia is sending him.

With each of these comments Ichigo feels a sense of pride rush to his head. However, the second he tries to puff out his chest, Rukia hits him in the head.

"OW! What the hell Rukia!" he exclaims.

"It's a Partners job to keep the other safe. Your ego won't keep you safe, it will put you in more danger." she responds while smirking.

"Oh, so that's why you did it." Lann says diffusing the argument with confusion.

"Did what?" Ichigo asks.

"You broke into the afterlife and fought people thousands of years older then you to save your girlfriend!" Lann says while smiling for the 'couple'.

This comment causes both of them to freeze and blush furiously.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo says pointing to her.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Rukia says point at him.

...However they both did this at the same time. And when their hands touched each other, but instinct they grasped the others hand.

"Aw! So cute!" Fione exclaims, with a wide smile.

The partners just stood stock still with a furious blush on both their faces. Both unaware that they were still holding each others hand.

"It's kinda hard to deny it, she just called him, her partner." Lann says, misunderstanding the term of Partner.

"And even though they realized they held each others hands during the denial, they haven't move their hands still." Morgan says, causing both Ichigo and Rukia to look at their still joined hands, blush even harder, and snatch away their hands fast, both looking the other way now.

Everyone in the room laughs, except the two. Even Urahara and Lance are chuckling.

* * *

><p>After the talk on their mission, Ichigo left his new subordinates to do their business while he and Rukia walk home, albeit in an awkward silence for the first time ever.<p>

"So, where are we bunking, Urahara-san?" Morgan asked once the Partners left.

Urahara smiled and popped open his fan. "Follow me! I have the keys to your safe house!" he said in a jovial tone.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Even Tessai.

The Substitutes, Ishida(who just came up from the basement, not wanting to watch Morgan eat), and Yoruichi decided to follow him.

Morgan seemed to be reading the signs and almost drooling at the sign for the Urahara 'Candy' Shop.

Lance didn't even look at his surroundings.

Lann was noticing how none of the ants were able to get in a set distance to Urahara's Shop. _'A barrier? Smart Urahara-san...'_ he thought.

Fione seemed to be looking all over the place and her arms were behind her back for some reason. After Lance noticed it, he realized she was under Bakudo #1 Sai. _'Why is she under a Bakudo?...' _he thought.

Urahara smirked at Lann's and Lance's attentiveness. He did indeed put a barrier on his shop. Normal humans decide that they don't have a reason for being there, if they step in the barrier. Same thing to animals and insects. And he put a Bakudo on Fione since he knows the girl needs to be restrained so she doesn't go exploring all over the city, and possibly beyond.

They go a couple of blocks or and turn left, then repeat the process. They stop at a big apartment building, with stairs as the entrance.

"Here it is! You each have your own room, but there are hidden tunnels underneath in each room that leads you directly to my basement." he says while handing each of them a key.

The group walks up the steps three at a time, and Fione takes the door on the left while Lance takes the right. Lann and Morgan continue up the stairs until they reach the end and Lann picks the right while Morgan takes the left.

Yoruichi followed Lance into his new room. Kisuke followed Fione. And Ishida followed Lann, since he is still convinced he will have nightmares of Morgan.

Lann is surprised at first by his 'room'. There is a giant living room, connecting to a small kitchen, bedroom, guestroom, and a bathroom. Uryu is also surprised by this, because the apartment is symmetrical, that means that this really is a safe house. _'It's capable of holding eight people, and __if they needed to, they could use the couches to hold twelve people. I wonder where this hidden passage is.' _Uryu thinks to himself.

"Hey Ishida-san! There's another bathroom in the main bedroom." Lann says, completely astonished that the Soul Society would be letting them live in such luxury.

"Amazing, let's find that hidden passage that Urahara-san talked about." Ishida said, just as everyone heard a squeal of some sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's room.<strong>

Morgan had to run to the bathroom the first second he got to the door.

He regretted nothing. That food was amazing!

After finishing up with the bathroom, Morgan decided it was best to use the fan switch next to the light switch.

He checked the place out and whistled in praise. But it only lasted a short second, before he was opening cabinets and the fridge for more food.

What could he say? He was back to running on empty.

Although, he jumped and hit his head against a cabinet when he heard some type of loud squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Lance's room.<strong>

Lance raised an eyebrow at his quarters. He wasn't really surprised that he _could _get something like this. He was more surprised that he did.

This was a war after all. '_Why spend so much money on making us comfortable, when were unlikely to even reach Shikai._' he thought, questioning the Soul Society's intentions. But he only questioned it for a short second. They saved him from his family, and he would gladly be a pawn in their game for that action.

Yoruichi was surprised by the apartment. She also starts wondering if Byakuya is _already_ paying for the Substitutes. He certainly won't like Morgan, when he sees the amount of money he will have to pay. Whether he is paying for them already, or she forces the pay on him.

Lance looks over at a closet, and opens it to find a hatch. He decides that he will check it out later.

While checking out the kitchen, he decides that he will have to eat out more often. Since he sucks at cooking. He always used money to buy food, and it was normally simple stuff. So he never got around to cooking.

Also, it takes all his years of trained combat and reflexes not to jump into a battle position at the squeal he hears downstairs.

When he looks in the living room, he sees that Yoruichi jumped and landed upside down on the roof somehow because of the squeal.

"Oi, were-cat! Don't go scratching up my ceiling" Lance says with a smirk. He gets a glare from Yoruichi from the comment too.

* * *

><p><strong>Fione's room.<strong>

Fione walked in and jumped for joy at such an awesome place to stay. She ran over to the bedroom and found the most comfortable looking bed she's ever seen in her life.

After falling onto the bed and almost falling asleep, she jumps up and decides that the bed is too comfortable for when she's tired yet busy.

She runs around the rooms while Kisuke looks tired just from watching her. _'Dammit, I'm not that old! She's just that young!' _he mentally pouts.

She checks the closet and when she sees the hatch that she is assuming leads to Urahara's basement, she opens it and jumps down it. Leaving a worn-out Urahara.

Just when he thinks he should go down there and see if she landed okay, he jumps because she squeals, and it echos.

_'Dammit, I love surprised reactions. Not positive reactions! That girl is far too happy for her own good...Well, looking at her teammates, she might just be happy enough for Lance and Ichigo.' _he thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki house.<strong>

Rukia climbed in the window again, and Ichigo walked in. Ichigo was getting a bit unnerved because he's noticed that Karin is staring at him curiously a lot more.

However, he's happy that his dad are is out shopping with Yuzu. No worries about getting punched in the face for no reason.

He walks back up into his room after Karin stops glancing at him and seemingly lets her mind wander to the TV.

After closing the door, he notices that Rukia is drawing something, and he's afraid to know what.

"What are you drawing, midget?" he asks. He doesn't understand why. But he _really _likes calling her that. It's funny to see her get angry, and even more funny when she fumes about it. Although he could do without the hitting...

"Directions to the rookie's house. That food storage of a Substitute asked about where they were staying, and he along with that dark haired guy are exuding reiatsu like you did with no control. So I'm just writing down where that place is, so we can go there if we have to." she says.

Ichigo, curious to see the map, looks over her shoulder a bit closer then normal, unknowingly. Rukia leans back in her chair in his direction without either of them knowing.

Ichigo is actually impressed. Her drawings suck, but this map is pretty simple, and useful. He notices that she even has the grave site where his mother is marked on the map. He quickly notes that the new Substitutes live in the edge of the Mashiba district, close to Urahara's shop in the Mitsumiya district.

_'Mitsumiya is closer to Gakuenchou the_ _we are. I wonder if they will have to attend school, too.'_ he thought.

"You should draw maps more then silly rabbits. This map would actually be really useful." he says.

Rukia visibly brightens and has a look of surprise on her face. She had been expecting an insult to her drawings, like always. But to get complimented by Ichigo? She knows that Ichigo does NOT say things such as compliments when he doesn't mean them. "Really!" she asks in an excited voice, looking a little to the left to make eye contact.

Ichigo immediately looks at her eyes as well and says, "Yeah, you should take a picture of this, and send it to everyone that can fight. It would be useful to the new Substitutes the most."

Rukia smiles sincerely and breaks the eye contact to finish her map.

Ichigo smiles a bit at this and walks over to his bookcase and takes a Shakespeare book to read.

He falls on his bed and starts reading. Unaware to the event that happened outside his door, that could severely change his future.

* * *

><p>Karin was starting to feel reiatsu, but she didn't know what it was.<p>

All she knew is that she felt some type of presence of certain people.

She also knew that the night Ichigo got back, she woke up with a start because she felt his massive presence.

She familiarized herself with the presence quite easily, to her curiosity. But when Ichigo returned home, and she realized the presence was inside her house. She quickly finds the missing link and knows the presence is coming of Ichigo. She's been looking at him a bit curiously from that point on.

But today, was strange. There was a massive presence that showed up, and after a little bit of concentration she realizes that it is four presences and two of them are completely uncontrolled much like her brothers, but the size is less.

This concentration also helped her improve her sensing abilities, as she was able to sense other presences better and easier. She felt a sense of pride in this, but she stopped when she noticed her brother coming home...with a smaller presence that she's been feeling for sometime now.

She has constantly tried to stare out the window to see this new presence, but her brother's presence blocks it out every time she tries to pinpoint it. This time she is concentrating and it is working.

_'It's in Ichi-nii's room? Well it is with him everywhere else, why not in his room, too?' _she thought.

Ichigo just then opened the front door and had to have a staring contest with Karin. Karin could tell that her brother knew about the presence, but didn't know that she could feel it too.

She figured out as long as she was staring at him curiously, he wasn't going to move. So she let her eyes drift over to TV as if she wasn't even paying attention to anything. In reality though, she was focusing on every single movement of the presence in Ichigo's room.

_'Sitting in the chair, eh? What are you doing there?...' _she thought.

Ichigo went up into his room, and Karin went into the kitchen to get a glass cup. She finds this situation ironic. She always lectured her dad and sister about doing this to her brother, but that's why she can do it. Her brother never expects _her_ to be the one listening in through the door. So if she's careful enough, she can actually listen in without getting caught, because Ichigo doesn't have his guard up.

She goes upstairs and silently gets to her knees. She puts the cup against the door gently, and then listens to any sound from the bottom of it.

"Really!" an excited yet low female voice says in the room. This already makes Karin proud of her abilities, even if they aren't normal. She was correct about the new presence. However, it makes her wonder how she got to Ichigo's room, and why she has such a higher presence then most of the others. She has to concentrate just to find a normal person, but this one is clear as day(as long as Ichigo's presence ain't drowning it out).

"Yeah, you should take a picture of this, and send it to everyone that can fight. It would be useful to the new Substitutes the most." she hears her brother say.

_'Fight? Dammit Ichi-nii, what have you been doing lately? Substitutes? Are those the new presences in town?...'_ she thought to herself.

She doesn't hear any sound after she hears Ichigo's feet start moving. So she lightly takes the glass off the door, and silently gets up to walk away.

_'I will find out whatever the hell your doing Ichi-nii...' _she thought as she walked to the kitchen to return the glass.

* * *

><p>The next day, Karin is really curious to who this girl is now. Because according to her senses, she slept in Ichigo's room last night.<p>

The mere idea of a girl sleeping in Ichigo's room, would make their father go _insane_.

She would go deaf from the volume the man would be yelling at...if he finds out.

Plus, she noticed her brother seems to be happier, lately. Before he was a bit distracted, but all of the sudden he's attentive now. The whole house was staring at him curiously like I have been doing when he was distracted, but now that he's happy, he notices when just herself is staring.

That is the only reason why she's not barging into his room and demanding to know who the girl is. No matter how funny she thinks that would be.

She decides to sit outside on the porch for breakfast. She tells Yuzu that she needs some fresh air before she eats.

The second she closes the door, she closes her eyes too. She finds that her sensing abilities are almost doubled when her eyes are closed.

_'She's waiting at the window...' _Karin deduces.

Karin sneaks to the side, to be able to see anything that comes out of her brother's window.

She is very surprised to see a petite girl with short raven hair jump out. And her eyes widen when she notices that the girl is wearing the same outfit that Tatsuki wears for school...Karakura High School, to be specific.

She sees the girl step closer to the brick part of the fence, so the only room she could be seen from is Ichigo's.

Karin quickly puts on her mask of indifference and walks back to the door in the fencing, unseen.

Karin eats breakfast, but she does it almost as fast as her brother does when he's in a hurry. Yuzu is making sure Isshin is alright because Ichigo did a nice roundhouse kick to his face to get him down stairs. And Ichigo is eating breakfast at a normal speed glaring daggers at the knocked out Isshin. So nobody notices Karin's super speed eating.

When Karin is done with her food, she cleans up at a reasonable speed. And when she does that, she goes upstairs. When questioned by her father, she says she's going to the bathroom.

What she really does is wait inside the bathroom, until she feels Ichigo's presence start moving towards the front door. She quickly runs out of the bathroom and into Ichigo's room. She looks out the window and sees Ichigo walk around the front of the house and towards the fence, in which she responds by going to the other window. She see's and hears the conversation since the window is open.

_'So that's why this window is always open. She jumps out of it.' _she thought.

She sees Ichigo go up to the girl.

"Why are you in your school outfit? It's Sunday." Karin hears Ichigo say.

"I couldn't find my clothes. Your sister probably took them out of the closet while cleaning." she heard the girl say.

"Oh crap, I wonder what she has to say about girls clothing in my closet...Erase her memory of that, would yah?" she hears Ichigo say.

_'Erase Yuzu's memory? This girl can erase memories?' _Karin thought.

"I won't use the tool for such a pathetic reason." she hears the girl say.

_'Ah, it's a tool of some type.'_ Karin muses.

"You used it on an ice cream vendor for free ice cream, yet you won't use it on Yuzu so she doesn't think I'm a perv..." she can hear the sarcasm in her brothers voice.

"Yep!" the girl says in a happy voice.

"Damn midget!" Ichigo says.

"Shut up, strawberry." the girl replies.

_'What do you know? I like this girl already.'_ Karin chuckles.

"Anyway, let's go to the new Substitute's house. I want to see if they my map is correct." the girl says.

Ichigo growls but says, "Fine, but on the way lets stop at Urahara's. I can sense Ishida there, and I want to spar a bit with the new guys. I am there senpai after all!" Ichigo finishes puffing out his chest with cockiness.

And the girl slams her elbow in his stomach. "Stop feeding your own ego." the girl says before walking off.

_'HAH! This girl can get away with elbowing Ichi-nii and beating his pride down? I think she and I will get along great.' _Karin thinks.

"Dammit Rukia!" Ichigo says trying to catch up to the girl.

_'Hmm...Rukia eh? No honorifics?__ I wonder if that's her first name or family name...' _Karin wonders.

"Hurry up Ichigo!" 'Rukia' exclaims.

_'Well, there on a first name basis, apparently. So I guess that's her first name.' _Karin mused.

Karin leaves her brothers room silently. She decides that today she wants to follow her brother, since he's running around with 'Rukia' and might be going to those new presences in town. Plus, she's worried about this 'spar' that she knows is going to happen...

_'Urahara's...The candy shop?__ So that's why Ichigo tries to avoid that topic when__ Yuzu talks about it.' _Karin deduces.

"Hey Yuzu! Where was that candy shop that your always talking about?" Karin asks her sister.

Yuzu's smile brightens and she says, "It's around the South of Mitsumiya. Are you going there? If you are, can you say hello to Jinta-kun for me?"

"Eh...Sure if I'm around there, I will." Karin replies.

And with that, Karin left carrying a soccer ball, as she always brings with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mashiba District.<strong>

Karin followed her brother and Rukia in complete stealth. She can easily see that the two like each other. It's almost sad to see them not holding hands.

They walked in complete silence, but you could tell that it's a nice silence. Almost serene.

The pair was very close the each other, and their hands kept brushing against each other.

The glances and smirks that they kept sending each other was practically a new language. Karin now found that whoever this girl was, she was here to stay. No one else could get her brother so happy, so easily.

They stopped in front of a huge apartment building. Karin sneaked her way over so she could hear them talk.

"It seems that all except one of them aren't home. And I think the one here is sleeping...His reiatsu is calm enough to be." Rukia says.

_'What's reiatsu?'_ was the only thing Karin thought of that.

"Well, whatever, let's just knock on the door and see if he or she is awake." Ichigo said.

"Fool, can't you even tell that the person is exuding reiatsu uncontrollably like you do? Only two of them did that, and both of them were male." Rukia says.

_'Okay, this reiatsu stuff must be what I keep sensing. Ichi-nii does have a lot and it seems uncontrollable sometimes.'_ Karin thought.

"But I thought you just said it was calm enough to be asleep!" Ichigo retorted.

"Calm and low are two different things, strawberry." Rukia counters.

Karin waits for Ichigo to yell out something about his nickname. But to her surprise, he doesn't. He just follows Rukia and knocks on the top right door.

Immediately after they knock, everyone(including Karin) can feel the person's reiatsu stop being calm, and goes back to a normal level.

The door opens, and the pair talk a bit before stepping in. Which leaves Karin outside, wondering what to do now.

She decides to wait until something happens, since they have not been to the candy store yet.

* * *

><p>After what seems like half an hour, Karin notices a change in the reiatsu.<p>

_'The hell? Are they...moving away?' _Karin thought.

But she sees the door is still closed. She closes her eyes and concentrates harder.

_'They are moving away! There moving down! How the hell is that happening?'_ Karin thinks to herself.

She decides that since they have left the room, that she should see if it's unlocked.

She walks towards the gates, and surprisingly stops right after she steps foot past them.

_'What am I doing here again?' _Karin thought to herself, after a bit of dizziness.

Karin remembers her plans, and shakes her head. "Right! Ichi-nii." she says aloud.

She walks to the top right door and gently turns the handle. It opens, much to her joy. She walks in and closes the door behind her. She immediately notices that her senses were right, and nobody is in the room.

But she does take notice of the open closet door.

She walks up to it and checks inside. "A hatch?" she says to herself.

She decides to enter it and if she finds out enough secrets, maybe she can confront her brother here.

* * *

><p><strong>Substitute Secret Pathway.<strong>

Ichigo, Rukia, and Lann are walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"Again man, sorry if we woke you." Ichigo says.

Lann looks up at Ichigo.

"Huh? That's what you were apologizing for? I wasn't even asleep." he says curiously.

Both Ichigo and Rukia look surprised by this knowledge.

"Really? Then why was your reiatsu so calm?" Rukia asks.

"Ah, I was texting a friend of mine. It's very relaxing to talk to certain people. Kinda like how you guys always seem to relax around the eachother." Lann says pulling out his cell phone again.

He seems to ignore the look that the Partners share in front of him...And the silent conversation.

Ichigo raises both his eyebrows in surprise. _'Really?'_

Rukia seems to make a small smile and shrugs. _'I guess so'_

Ichigo puts on a playful smirk and raises one of his eyebrows. _'You like it, I'm guessing?'_

Rukia's smile gets bigger and she rolls her eyes. _'Idiot'_

"Ah, were here." Lann says, just after there silent conversation ends.

There was a wooden door and it seemed to be quite sturdy.

Lann opened it to reveal the training area under Urahara's shop.

They stepped into the area and closed the door behind them, which seemed to stick out of the wall.

"Heh, we came out of the sky." Ichigo jokes.

"Hey look...Viren-san is sparring with Ishida-san." Lann says and points out.

The group looks at the fight, and is amazing by what they see.

Lance is sidestepping almost all of Uryu's attacks with ease and the ones he can't dodge, he breaks completely with a good hit from his Zanpakuto.

It seems that Lance realized he had an audience and decided to end this quickly. He Shunpo'd at a speed that Ichigo could barely follow, and kicked poor Uryu in the kidney.

Needless to say, the Quincy didn't get back up for a few minutes.

Lance walks over to the group. "Hello Kurosaki-senpai, Kuchiki-san, Majra-san" he said, bowing.

Rukia smiled and said, "No need to bow, we aren't very strict when there isn't any business."

Ichigo nodded, while Lann says, "And please stop it with the 'san' crap. Just call me by my given name, it's easier."

Lance looks appalled by the lack of courtesy.

"Very well, Ma-Lann." Lance says, fixing his error.

"Hey kid, where did you learn to Shunpo like that? Not even Byakuya was that fast." Ichigo asks.

"Kuchiki-taicho says I'm a natural genius with Shunpo. Apparently, being able to tag Yoruichi has never been done before by anyone, except Kisuke Urahara, and me." Lance replies in a somewhat proud tone.

While Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widen at this info. "Nii-sama complimented you about such a thing?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo asked something much more simple, "You tagged Yoruichi-san?"

Lance simply nodded. Which made Ichigo put on a big grin. "All right...Care for a little sparring match?" he said.

Lance smirked and said, "Alright, but don't expect me to hold back. Your always using your Shikai after all. Where as I, don't even have Shikai."

They both walked over to the middle of the area, while Lann helped Uryu up. And Rukia just jumped on a nearby boulder to watch the entertainment.

So nobody noticed when Karin sneaked in through the door. Karin sneaked around a boulder and had a good vantage point of everyone.

"Alright. Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia said, jumping down from her boulder and putting on some type of red glove.

What happened next, almost made Karin scream. Rukia slapped Ichigo across the face and pushed his soul out of his body. And then proceeded to drag the body back up the her boulder.

Leaving the soul form of Ichigo in black robes and a giant sword on his back.

"Alright Lance. Ready when you are." Ichigo said, putting a hand on his swords handle.

"Yes, Kurosaki-senpai." he said before disappearing. Karin's eyes widened. _'He disappeared!'_ she thought.

But then Lance reappeared to the side of Ichigo, swinging his blade across to slash him. Ichigo simple blocked it with his sword, still not even out of it's wrappings.

"Not bad...Good strength behind the blade, but your form with it is worse than mine." Ichigo said.

Ichigo then pushed at his blade with his other hand, and completely broke the blade lock. He proceeded to attack Lance with a good form, but he was going slower than he usually did(not that Karin knew that).

"Your blocking is pretty damn good. Let's speed it up, shall we?" Ichigo said, now using a much greater speed to attack Lance in.

Lance was having a tough time right now. His hands were going numb from the force of Ichigo's strikes. And he was barely blocking some of the hits. He needed a way out, and fast.

After a quick block against an easy attack, Lance put one finger up, pointing at Ichigo's unguarded chest.

"Hado #1, Sho!" Lance exclaimed.

A force of power shot out of Lance's finger and pushed at Ichigo's chest, driving him back a few feet. Lance Shunpo'd forward, behind Ichigo to attack in a barrage of strikes while he was confused.

Ichigo, quickly gained his senses back, and blocked the strike from behind.

"Kido, eh? Nice. I never bothered to learn any of it." Ichigo said, in the blade lock.

"I only know the basics." Lance said while shifting his weight to his left side, and taking his right hand off the handle of his sword.

"Bakudo #8, Seki!" exclaimed Lance. A blue ball of reiatsu grew above the back of his right hand.

Lance slammed his right hand at the back of Ichigo's blade, confusing him. That is, until the blue ball followed the movement and slammed into Ichigo's face.

The ball popped and sent Ichigo rolling backwards.

Karin had to stifle a laugh, while Rukia just started laughing outright. Even Ishida smirked and chuckled a bit.

When Ichigo got up he put his hand to the left of his face, and realized there was a red imprint of him being slapped by that Kido...

"Well, you can use your little Kido bullshit! Take this!" Ichigo exclaimed, running towards Lance and forcing him into a blade lock.

"Bad idea! Getsuga...TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled. A blue wave of reiatsu shot out of his blade and pushed Lance back several feet, and broke his guard. The Getsuga dissipated there. But Lance felt a cold metal against his throat. He looked behind him to see Ichigo standing with a confident smirk...oh and his sword pressed against his throat from in front.

"I admit defeat, Kurosaki-senpai." Lance says, with a smile. He's happy by the events today. He really only did mediocre damage, but it was fun.

Ichigo took his blade away from Lance's throat and back on his back.

Rukia comes up walking and says, "Wow Viren-san. I've never seen anybody use Bakudo #8 like that. Quite creative. And pride damaging." she adds with a snicker, earning a glare from Ichigo.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san" he says.

_'Ah, so it's Rukia Kuchiki...'_ Karin thought.

"So how about we go get some tea." Lann says, coming seemingly out of no where.

"SHIT! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Ichigo exclaims.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Lann says, somewhat surprised that he sneaked up on everyone without trying.

"Okay, let's go talk to Urahara about training, over some tea of course." Uryu chimes in.

They all nod and head towards the ladder.

When they get up the ladder and shut the hatch, Karin suddenly let all the events today run back at her.

_'Ichi-nii...just who are you?...'_ Karin asks herself sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Aizen has assembled Yammy and Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-sama, may I ask why you delayed our travel to Karakura town, until a week from now?" Ulquiorra asks, with complete respect in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to go kill some bastards!" Yammy whines.

_'Don't kill the trash. Don't kill the trash__' _Ulquiorra repeats in his mind several times, to calm himself.

"I wanted you to go today, but the reiatsu level of Karakura town spiked to over double in just two days. I want to investigate this first, before you guys go and deal with Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen says, with a sickening smile on his face.

"Very well, Aizen-sama. Let us go, Yammy." Ulquiorra says before walking out.

Yammy complains a bit, and then follows.

After the door shuts, Gin Ichimaru walks out of the shadows. "What do you think they're doing?" he asks with that fox-like smile.

"I honestly have no idea..." Aizen says, with a frown.

_'But no matter what, Kisuke Urahara. I will win this war, and whatever tricks you have up your sleeve...I will crush__.' _Aizen thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap! I realize that I'm getting quite a lot of words in here now :D AWESOME! Anyway, next I'm going to work on Karin finding out, then Tatsuki doing something, and finally show off one of the amazing perks of Ishida's new powers. However, I have some questions...<strong>**1)Should Ishida be closer to the the Subs and Rukia? 2)Should Chad be good friends with Morgan? 3)****Should Fione meet the Kurosaki twins and befriend them? 4)Should Karin become a Soul Reaper? :D please answer these amazing questions****, and also please comment, review, and wait for the next chapter! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames shall be used to fan the fiery spirit of Karin Kurosaki!**


	10. The Trainee

**Hello Everyone! I have noticed that not everyone is reviewing...and it is saddening me D: I have bad creativity, so please when I ask a question, answer it in a review. Because now I just got an idea, but who knows about the next one? And don't make excuses! XD i got like five people following this story yet have not reviewed once...It's driving me crazy! Anyway, I just want you all to know...that some of the facts I'm putting in here, do not agree with canon. But enough about that, time for the special guest!**

**Karin: What the hell! Where am I?  
><strong>

**Me: Your in the special guest ro-**

***Karin tries to kick my hologram*  
><strong>

**Me: Uh? That's a hologram.  
><strong>

**Karin: *fumes* Why am I here?  
><strong>

**Me: Oh I have questions for you! :D  
><strong>

**Karin: What the hell is that?...  
><strong>

**Me: Oh forget about it. Anyway, what is your favorite element?  
><strong>

**Karin: Fire, why?  
><strong>

**Me: :D Have you learned Kendo?  
><strong>

**Karin: ...Fine, no.  
><strong>

**Me: D: How good is your aim with a soccer ball?  
><strong>

**Karin: I could hit Ichi-nii's orange hair from a mile away! *Karin has a devilish grin*  
><strong>

**Me: Well, it is practically a target...Anyway, thank you for your time, I'm going to send you back now. BYE.  
><strong>

**Karin: Wai- *cuts off by teleporting*  
><strong>

**Me: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. And I hope he makes a second series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Trainee<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Shop.<br>**

Kisuke is sitting down with Lann, Lance, Uryu, Ichigo and Rukia at the table drinking tea.

"So, you want some training?" Kisuke asks in a curious tone.

"Yeah, what do you got for us?" Ichigo asks.

"Well, I have an idea for each of you..." Kisuke says, sipping some more tea.

"Kurosaki-san, you will need to learn some kido. It's very useful, as that red mark on your face must attest to." Kisuke says with a smile.

Everyone except Ichigo stifles a laugh.

"Kuchiki-san can handle your training, and you." Kisuke adds with a knowing smirk. This causes Ichigo to growl and Rukia to smirk.

"Now Ishida-san, you must rest for the remainder of the day. No hollow hunting either." Kisuke says in a serious tone.

Ishida is confused about this. Sure, he feels a bit sick, but he's not hurt or losing energy. However, when Kisuke gets serious, he knows it's something important.

"Very well, Urahara-san. I will go home." Uryu says, getting up.

"No no no, just stay here for the night. That way tomorrow I can start a test." Kisuke says, his usual smile back.

Uryu reluctantly nods, and leaves the room to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Now Viren-san, I'm going to teach you some Zanjustu." Kisuke says, sipping more tea.

Lance just nods. He agrees, that his form is terrible. He normally just uses his hands to fight, and the kido was new as well.

"Now Majra-san..." Kisuke says, thinking of what to do with him.

"How much do you know of kido?" he asks.

"I know several hado, yet I can not use Bakudo." Lann replies in monotone voice.

Urahara's eyes darken at this, then quickly revert back to normal. _'Not being able to use Bakudo is a sign of mental instability...I seriously hoped that by now he would have just used it and realized he was doing it wrong...But he's a quick learner, he must really not be able to use Bakudo...'_ Kisuke thinks to himself.

"What spells do you know?" Kisuke asks, honestly curious.

"Sho, Byakurai, Tsuzuri Raiden, and Sokatsui. Shakkaho is possible, but I need more practice with it." he replies.

Kisuke's eyes widen. '_That's a lot of spells for someone who just learned about kido, not so long ago.' _he thinks.

"How good is your Zanjustu?" Kisuke asks.

"Decent, I use a one-handed style though." he says, confusing Kisuke.

"Why one-handed?" Kisuke asks, and gets a shrug as an answer.

Kisuke ponders the teen in front of him. Even though he has spent a good amount of time with him, he has yet to understand him. He's a living rubix cube! He seems sane, yet not able to learn Bakudo. He rarely shows emotion, and has a giant reiatsu pool. He is a complete enigma.

"How is your Hakuda?" Kisuke asks.

"Above average." Lann responds.

"Hoho?" Kisuke asks next.

"I have yet to try Shunpo" he admits.

"Ah finally. Thought I was going to have to let you be bored all day. Yoruichi!" Kisuke calls.

"What is it, Kisuke?" says Yoruichi, who opens a door.

"I need you to train Majra-san here, in Hoho." he says with his fan covering his smirk.

Yoruichi simply looks at Lann, and says, "Is he always that emotionless?"

Kisuke shrugs with a frown, which almost makes Yoruichi do a double-take.

_'Kisuke doesn't understand this boy? Oh my god, this could be trouble.'_ Yoruichi thinks.

"Okay, cmon Lann." Yoruichi says, going outside.

Yoruichi leads Lann to a empty grass field.

Lann follows and later ends up doing Shunpo to survive in Yoruichi's training.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Basement<strong>

Karin was about to leave, due to boredom, but heard the hatch opening.

She hides and sees Ichigo and Rukia come down.

"I still don't see why I have to learn kido. My Getsuga Tenshou is more then enough." Ichigo complains.

"Kido is a requirement for a Soul Reaper! It's amazing your as strong as you are without it." Rukia counters.

"Well, I'm just that good!" Ichigo says with a smirk, only to be elbowed by Rukia.

"No, it's because your relationship with Zangetsu is that good. Using his power is great, but you must also grow stronger, so he can too." she counters.

_'Zangetsu? Whose that and what's his relation to Ichi-nii? And what is a Soul Reaper.' _Karin questions herself.

Ichigo considers this, and it does make sense. "Well, the more power I give him, the more he amplifies...So I guess your right." he gives in.

Rukia smirks and points towards a boulder.

"I'll teach your Sho first. It is one of the few non-lethal hado." Rukia explains, to which Ichigo nods gratefully.

"Simply point your index finger and gather a bit of reiatsu in it. Then push it out as fast as you can." she explains.

"Of course, you will have to say the name of the hado for awhile. Sho is number one." she adds.

Ichigo nods gratefully and tries it. He points at the boulder she was pointing at, and gathers far more reiatsu then what is required.

"Hado #1, Sho!" he exclaims. The reiatsu is pushed out, and instead of a small little pebble of energy, a blast of air is launched and pushes the boulder back a few inches.

Rukia simply watches it with wide eyes.

"I think that is overpowering a bit." she says.

Ichigo chuckles nervously and says, "Well I don't think that would kill anyone still."

"Well, Sho can also be used to help your stabbing strength, but I doubt you would ever shoot it at Zangetsu..." she says to herself almost.

"Wait, how would that help my stab?" Ichigo asks, honestly confused.

"Well, if your in the middle of a stab, and you use Sho at the bottom of Zangetsu's handle, it adds more force." she explains.

"Oh...That would hurt my arm if I used it with this attack...and honestly I doubt I would ever do that either." he admits.

Meanwhile, Karin is asking herself why the sword has a name.

The pair continues training until Ichigo finally fires a Shakkaho correctly. And Karin is hanging on every word that is said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Aizen is still confused as to what caused the new update. He decides to investigate the Dangai to see if any new backup from Soul Society has come to Karakura. But unfortunately the Cleaner was running that day.

_'Heh, that thing actually helped them for once.'_ Aizen mused to himself.

However, he did notice something interesting. The Dangai's spiritual makeup was starting to constrict. Where as, no one in Soul Society has ever studied what this means, Aizen has.

It means that the Wandering Spirit World is close. Aizen has been interested in this for a long time, and would like nothing more then to send some of his Espada there as back up for the future. However, upon inspecting the current position of the Wandering Spirit World, he realizes that he can not do that this time...Because instead of getting in the way of the Spirit Cycle, the Wandering Spirit World will be passing through another point.

It will be passing through the World of the Living and Hell.

_'Hmm. This will be interesting. This means that the exit point of the Wandering Spirit World will have creatures from Hell. I wander what Hell had to offer a hundred years ago. This is good news for me...I will study what ever comes out of there, and hopefully this will force out the new people who I suspect have come to Karakura.' _Aizen muses.

Aizen calls for Ulquiorra and Yammy, to which the latter of was sitting outside waiting for something to do.

"You called Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Yes, I am suspending your mission even longer. The Wandering Spirit World has come to play, and it will show Ichigo Kurosaki's power off while showing these new updates finally." Aizen says.

_'Hopefully Ichigo will improve even more, so I can test my true power against him'_ Aizen thinks to himself.

Ulquiorra widens his eyes at this information. While Yammy complains about not knowing about it.

Ulquiorra has to repress the very strong urge to sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Household<strong>

Karin got home shortly after Ichigo and Rukia.

From watching them train, Karin has learned a multitude of things.

Her brother is a Substitute Soul Reaper, which is a living person, using powers of dead people.

A normal Soul Reaper is dead, and her brother, who is still alive is somehow among some of the strongest Soul Reapers ever.

The swords that Soul Reapers carry are called Zanpakuto, and they have names. Apparently, her brother's sword is stuck in something called Shikai, where as it is supposed to revert back to normal. Whatever normal means for those things.

Her brother is also able to use something called Bankai, which is supposed to be the strongest ability of a Zanpakuto, and a Substitute Soul Reaper should not be able to ever reach it.

And lastly, she has learned that her brother is not the normal Substitute Soul Reaper.

_Flashback_

_Lann climbs down the ladder into Urahara's basement after his training with Yoruichi. He sees Ichigo trying to use Bakudo #9 Horin._

_"Yo." he says making his presence known.  
><em>

_Both Ichigo and Rukia jump at his voice.  
><em>

_"When did you get here?" Ichigo asks.  
><em>

_"Just now. Anyway, I have a question that I have been meaning to ask..." he says, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look.  
><em>

_"Okay, what is it?" Ichigo asks out of curiosity.  
><em>

_"How did you become a Substitute?" Lann asks with hesitance.  
><em>

_Ichigo has a surprised look on his face, until he lets out a relieved laugh.  
><em>

_"Why are you laughing, Ichigo?" Rukia asks.  
><em>

_"Oh, nothing. Just thought it was funny, cuz I've been wanting to ask the same to the others." he replies, earning a surprised look from Lann.  
><em>

_"So will you tell me your story, in exchange for my own?" Lann asks with a smirk.  
><em>

_"Sure." Ichigo says with a smirk too.  
><em>

_"It was in the middle of May, a Friday, too..." Ichigo starts.  
><em>

_And they both explain their stories  
><em>

_After a silence, Lann speaks up, "So you were able to see spirits...when you were a normal human? And you weren't dying or anything?"  
><em>

_"Well yeah, I've been able to see spirits for as long as I can remember, and I don't remember coming close to death anytime before I was a Substitute." Ichigo says, noticing the guilty and pained look on Rukia's face. He decides to do something about it when Lann leaves.  
><em>

_"Hmm, is your family able to see spirits?..." Lann asks.  
><em>

_"Well, Karin can, but Yuzu and my old man can't...And my moth-" Ichigo cuts himself off with a surprised expression.  
><em>

_Rukia looks at Ichigo in curiosity. "My mother...Could see hollows...Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to push me out of Grand Fisher's attack!" he says, making Rukia's eyes widen.  
><em>

_"Oh my god! How did I not see that?" Rukia said, berating herself.  
><em>

_Lann just watches the two with a confused look, not knowing anything about Masaki.  
><em>

_"Um, who and what?" he says, earning a look of surprise from the two.  
><em>

_"Ah...You don't know about how my mother died..." Ichigo says, with a grim tone. He knows he should talk about it now, and even if he doesn't want to, he will.  
><em>

_This statement makes Karin, who was still hiding, almost jump out with a shout of 'what'.  
><em>

_Rukia looks at Ichigo with sadness and says, "You don't have to talk about it..."  
><em>

_Ichigo looks at Rukia and smiles weakly. "I think I should, just to learn about my powers." he says.  
><em>

_Ichigo looks back at Lann and begins the story of how his mother died.  
><em>

_"When I was nine, I was still unable to tell the difference between the souls of the dead and the living. So when I saw a girl that looked like she was about to jump into the river during a giant storm, I thought she was a living person. But it was really the lure of a hollow named Grand Fisher." Ichigo explained.  
><em>

_"But the storm was strong enough where, if someone fell in, that person would probably die. So I rushed to grab the girls hand before she jumped in. But it was a trap and I ended up in the water. The only reason why I survived in the water was probably because the hollow was surprised a human tried to grab his bait. My mother tried to save me from drowning. But when she got back to the shore with me in her arms, she pushed me out of the way from a giant ugly mask. That mask belonged to Grand Fisher." he continued.  
><em>

_"Shortly after that, I lost consciousness. But even I knew what happened now that I know what hollows and Soul Reapers are. I woke up with my mother's body on me, she had a severe tear in her back and I could not sense any life in her. Grand Fisher ate her soul, and I will beat with Zangetsu!" he finished with angered tears in his eyes.  
><em>

_Karin is silently weeping in her hiding space, her reiatsu so low that she doesn't even need to repress it.  
><em>

_"Ah, then we should tell Ishida-san not to kill a hollow named Grand Fisher...That wouldn't be very pretty if he did and you found out..." Lann said.  
><em>

_Ichigo is calmed because Rukia puts her hand on his shoulder, and looks back at Lann to say, "I have already told him that if he killed that hollow, I would torture him until death, keeping him alive as long as possible and then torture him after I find him in Soul Society." he says calmly.  
><em>

_Lann pales, and backs away from Ichigo a bit.  
><em>

_"So your mother could see hollows, eh?" Lann asks, thinking in overdrive.  
><em>

_"Yeah, I don't know how though. She was never disappearing like I do as a Substitute, so I doubt she was fighting hollows." he replies.  
><em>

_Lann's eyes widen, and he stands up abruptly. "I just got an idea of what you may be..." he says.  
><em>

_Everyone in the basement stares at him.  
><em>

_"I want some time to think my theory through, after that I will test it with you there. All I can say, is that you may not be a normal Substitute Soul Reaper."  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>

Karin is having an annoying time with these new thoughts and just wants to hit something. But she's too tired to even get up. She's mentally exhausted.

She then remembers something quite useful.

_Flashback  
><em>

_Ichigo just tried Shakkaho and it blew up in his hand._

_Ichigo then falls down and realizes his hand is really burnt.  
><em>

_Rukia sees this and walks over to him with a soft look on her face and says, "You really shouldn't hurt yourself so often."  
><em>

_Ichigo rolls his eyes and says, "Hah, I don't hurt myself that much!"  
><em>

_Rukia replies with, "You do realize your talking to the person who has been healing your injuries since you became a Substitute right?"  
><em>

_Ichigo simply looks the other way, with his pride hurt.  
><em>

_Rukia lets a soft smile show and holds out her right hand.  
><em>

_Ichigo sees this out of the corner of his eyes and his look softens while he raises his hurt hand to her hand.  
><em>

_She gently takes hold of his wrist and, using her other hand, starts healing it.  
><em>

_Karin sees the green glow form Rukia's hands and sees that she is indeed, healing her brother's hand.  
><em>

_"How do you use healing kido, anyway?" Ichigo asks.  
><em>

_"Ah, well it's pretty simple. But you wouldn't be able to do it with your overwhelming reiatsu...Although there is a kido spell that is used by those who have high reiatsu." Rukia says, after a bit of thinking.  
><em>

_"And what's that?" Ichigo asks, honestly curious. Although he would prefer it that Rukia just keep healing him, he would like to heal himself if Inoue wants to heal him.  
><em>

_"Keikatsu. It is a move that amplifies reiatsu and sends it to another person, and the Reiryoku automatically uses it to heal the soul. If used on a human, it wouldn't heal their body but it would give them some energy."  
><em>

_"Cool, can you teach me how to use it?" Ichigo asks.  
><em>

_Rukia smiles and although she would rather heal him herself, she knows that he would really be useful with this technique.  
><em>

_"Yes, but with your reiatsu, you may be able to heal an army with it." she replies jokingly.  
><em>

_She then went on how to use Keikatsu, which Karin thought was a rather unique theory.  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>

Karin decides that trying to use the move is worth a shot.

She imagines a small fire above her palm, and tiny mirrors that lead back to the fire but through a magnifying glass, which amplifies it.

In reality, a small green orb that looks like a star has just appeared but above her hand.

She now imagines her body's outline and puts a line in the middle. The line opens into a filled circle. She puts the 'fire' in front of the circle and whispers, "Keikatsu."

The energy flows into the her body and in her mind the energy falls into the circle, which closes afterwards.

She jumps up off her bed with renewed energy.

* * *

><p>About five hours later, Karin comes home from leaving to play soccer. She is almost late for dinner.<p>

She is very happy about her new kido.

She has also improved her Keikatsu, into a new form. It glows orange, instead of green and it actually heals her body.

She calls it Gyoshuri, and she it requires less reiatsu then Keikatsu. Although she thinks it would require more, if the injury was more severe. All she has healed are her own cuts and scrapes from falling.

She decides to learn another one of the moves that Rukia taught Ichigo.

She knows that her reiatsu is pretty big, but she has good control over it. She can suppress her reiatsu just by thinking about it...And her Keikatsu was nothing like her brothers.

Her brother's Keikatsu was apparently more like 'Meiyu' as Rukia called it.

It was a yellow light and it spread across a big area, healing the gashes on the floors and Ichigo's self-inflicted cut.

After dinner she saw her soccer ball and took it to the bathroom.

She place it down and pointed her index finger at it.

_'Okay...Concentrate my reiatsu into my index finger' _she thinks to herself.

She wants to close her eyes for this, since it normally makes it easier, but then she can't see if it's working.

"Hado #1..." The energy is reflecting at the tip of her finger. "Sho!" she whispers fiercely.

A small amount of energy about the size of a bullet is shot our of her finger and hits the soccer ball.

The soccer ball hits the tub and bounces back at Karin's face. Luckily, she is skilled with soccer so she is able to headbutt it in a way that makes little noise. It also falls safely into her arms due to her headbutt.

She can't help but feel proud of herself with these moves.

She goes to bed with a proud smile. Not even caring that Yuzu is somewhat afraid of her because of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo went to school today with Rukia of course, and he was very happy that Tatsuki forgot about his badge.

He is in his class when suddenly, his badge starts beeping. It was making a screeching sound, and none of the spiritually aware people heard it. And Ichigo didn't jump from it, so no one even noticed it, except the spiritually aware. Too bad Tatsuki had enough reiatsu to hear it.

She noticed that nobody in class even looked at it, which made her even more curious of Ichigo. She has noticed his constant 'bathroom breaks' that have been happening ever since Kuchiki-san came. And she has noticed that it was every Kuchiki-san's phone got a message.

She saw the badge at the corner of Ichigo's desk and noticed it was glowing, and both Ichigo and Kuchiki-san shared a look that seemed to be in there silent language.

Ichigo grabbed the badge and got up running towards the door, shouting "Gotta go!" and "Bathroom!" when the teacher asked.

Kuchiki-san simply raised her hand, and asked to go to the restroom.

Tatsuki has been cautious of both of them since they met.

She knew that they were best friends. Possibly more. But this bathroom business was getting crazy. She had actually followed them out a couple of times and never once saw them in the bathrooms. So she could guess that they weren't doing anything like perverted. At least she hoped not.

She thought about Orihime's crush on Ichigo.

It made her sigh and look out the window. What she saw...was a Ichigo in a black shihakusho with a giant cleaver in his hand. Kuchiki-san was on his back while he was running away from the school.

_'What the hell?'_ she thought. There wasn't enough time to change clothing, and where the hell did he get that sword?

She could feel a headache coming on, and decided to ask Ichigo about it later.

Being blunt was always how she preferred to do things anyway.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Kuchiki-san came back to class, both looking exactly the same. No one questioned them, since they and their friends have done this very often.<p>

She knew it wasn't anything perverted, because Orihime was one of those friends that left sometimes.

Although, Tatsuki tried to ask her what she was doing, she always got something crazy in her rambling.

Class was over and it was time for lunch. Ichigo and Kuchiki-san left and went to the rooftop like they always did.

Tatsuki decided to follow them for once.

"Eh? Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo says, after he sees her exit through the door, and onto the roof.

"Hello Arisawa-san." Rukia said.

"Yo." she replied simply, sitting down in front of the pair.

"Ichigo?" she said, getting his attention.

"What?" he said, curiously.

"What was up with that skull thing beeping in class?" she asks, pointing towards the badge now hanging on his pants again.

The pair's eyes widen. Rukia was wondering how she could see it, while Ichigo was wondering what could he say.

"You could hear it?" Rukia asked, forgetting her schoolgirl persona.

Tatsuki seemed unfazed by the change in voice and said, "How couldn't I? Although, I am curious as to why not many others did."

Ichigo seemed to be thinking in overdrive as to what to say right now...But nothing could come.

He wasn't sure if he was happy or scared to hear the badge start beeping again, right as Tatsuki was about to ask another question.

Both he and his partner shared a look and nod, and ran away.

"Where are you running to?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Bathr-I mean family emergency!" Ichigo yelled back.

Tatsuki was getting pissed. Not only would he not answer any questions but he ran away from her because that thing started making noise. She decided to run after them and follow discretely.

Ichigo and Rukia dashed out of the school, and luckily everyone seemed to be on the other side, or in the cafeteria.

So Rukia put on her red glove and slammed it into Ichigo's shoulder, sending his human body into a bush.

This almost made Tatsuki scream. But she was too angry and panting too hard to scream, so she kept following the now piggyback riding pair.

The pair stopped at a park, not even breaking a sweat.

Where as Tatsuki who had to follow the blurs of them when in Shunpo, was almost having a heart attack.

"Hah, brings back memories, eh Rukia?" Tatsuki heard Ichigo say, immediately getting her attention.

"Yeah. Should I start asking you if you take your job seriously? For old times sake." Rukia said.

"Hah! This is where you _started _asking me that question. You never stopped!" Ichigo retorts.

They both started laughing lightly, but Tatsuki noticed when they stopped abruptly and took on serious faces.

She thought she was caught or something. Until a black hole appeared in the sky and four monsters jumped out.

She saw them surround the pair and was about to scream for them to run, but she noticed that Ichigo had a smirk on and his sword was starting to unwrap.

She also noticed that Kuchiki-san pulled out her hand and was mumbling something that she couldn't hear.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled.

Tatsuki watched in astonishment as a blue blast of energy flared from Kuchiki-san's hand, and hit two monsters head on.

"All done on my end, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Alright!" he said in reply, before jumping at the two hollows on his side.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he said, letting a blue wave of energy slash out and tear the two apart.

As he landed, Tatsuki looked on in amazement as she realized that her oldest friend was keeping such a secret from her.

As if out of thin air, another person with black robes appeared.

"Hey Morgan!" Tatsuki heard Ichigo say.

"Yo Kurosaki-senpai, seems that you and Kuchiki-san got to those hollows before I did. I've been on hollow duty all day on this side, what brings you here?" 'Morgan' asked.

_'Kurosaki-senpai? HAHAHAH!' _Tatsuki laughed in her mind, trying not to laugh outside.

"We were on a lunch break, and decided to take this one." Ichigo said.

"And who was it that defeated the hollow on the other side of town then? Your reiatsu wasn't near there." Rukia asked.

"Ah, that was Stiles. She decided to patrol today over on that side." he replied.

"Well we should get back, Rukia. Who knows how long Tatsuki's gonna wait before she starts tearing the school apart to yell at me..." Ichigo said.

"Yes, goodbye Sieler-san." Rukia said, climbing onto Ichigo's back.

"Sure thing...Oh and one more thing?" Morgan asked.

"What?" Ichigo replied, curious.

"Don't forget that your supposed to treat a lady to dinner before you take her to your room!" he yelled with a smirk before disappearing.

Leaving a pair of fiercely blushing Soul Reapers. "Were not like that!" Ichigo yelled, finally able to talk again.

Tatsuki was trying really hard not to laugh...but she failed.

Ichigo and Rukia heard the laugh and turned to see Tatsuki rolling on the floor laughing, holding her sides.

They both paled and sweat dropped.

"Tatsuki how much did you see?..." Ichigo asked nervously.

Tatsuki realized just how good her friend was at hearing, and quickly stopped laughing.

"Uh...The whole thing." she replied.

An awkward silence followed. Finally not able to take it anymore, Tatsuki asked a question, "What are those 'hollow' things?"

Ichigo just sighed and said, "We'll discuss it after school. We're going to be late otherwise. Need a lift to school?"

Tatsuki trusted her friend on this, and nodded her head.

Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, before he Shunpo'd away.

They stopped at the front of the school, and Ichigo got in his body from the bush. The bell rang and Ichigo groaned while running.

_'No lunch today eh?...'_ he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Lann walked over to the Kurosaki residence using Rukia's map, that was emailed to him.<p>

He was practicing a move for his test all day and was pleased with his result.

He saw orange from the window, and assumed it was Ichigo. So he jumped up to the window and knocked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and opened the window to let him in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Test time. Who is home right now?" Lann replied.

Rukia jumped out of the closet to see this 'test'.

"Karin is playing soccer, with Yuzu watching. My dad is home." Ichigo said.

"Then let us go see him, shall we?" Lann said, walking out of the door.

Both the pairs eyes widened.

When they got downstairs, they saw Isshin sitting at the table reading a newspaper. And Lann just staring at him, and then glancing at them.

They stepped closer into view and Isshin said, "Hello!" in his booming voice.

Then they saw it. Lann was pulling up spirit ribbons and he pulled on four red ones.

One of which circled around Isshin.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Isshin is caught red handed!...or ribbon. Anyway, I hope you all like my idea with the Wandering Spirit World traveling through the points between Hell and the Living World. This will make Aizen stop so the Subs can get stronger. And it is basically going to be a filler arc that is actually present on the story timeline. Question: Should Karin become a Soul Reaper in this arc? Please answer in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed, however flames shall fuel Hell!<br>**


	11. Isshin Comes Clean? Training?

**Hello everyone! I am constantly confused by the answers to my last chapter's question. I asked if Karin should become a Soul Reaper, this arc. Yet, it seems as though, people just didn't want her as a Soul Reaper at all. The simple truth is, that I already asked the question of whether or not Karin should be a Soul Reaper in my story. The answers all said yes at that point, so I'm keeping it. However, I don't think I'll make her a Soul Reaper this arc. Also, the Wandering Spirit World is a plot point used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. I think it will be explained rather nicely here, even if it's in a different placement then it is in the game. Okay, now here are some special guests, since one is never enough! :D**

**Isshin: IT IS I! THE MAGNIF-  
><strong>

***Isshin gets kicked in the face*  
><strong>

**Ichigo: Shut up! And why the hell are you a Soul Reaper?  
><strong>

**Rukia: Should I be here?...I'm in my Gigai.  
><strong>

**Isshin: YES RUKIA-CHAN! I must meet my future daughter-in-law!  
><strong>

***Isshin gets kicked in the balls by Rukia and punched in the nose by Ichigo*  
><strong>

**Ichigo: We're not like that!  
><strong>

**Rukia: Don't call me -Chan if you don't know me!  
><strong>

***Isshin pulls out photo of Masaki and starts crying over it*  
><strong>

**Isshin: MASAKI! Why is our delinquent son and his future wife so violent!  
><strong>

***Ichigo prepares enough kick when suddenly...*  
><strong>

**Me: :D  
><strong>

***Everyone stops and looks at the face with bewilderment.*  
><strong>

**Me: :D?  
><strong>

**Rukia:...Ichigo...Can I hug it?  
><strong>

**Ichigo: It is not a Chappy!...I think...  
><strong>

**Isshin: In all my years as a Soul Reaper and Doctor, I have never seen something so crazy...  
><strong>

**Ichigo/Rukia: Look in a mirror!  
><strong>

**Me: Okaaaay! I do not own Bleach. It stains my clothing, and as such, Tite Kubo owns it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Isshin Comes Clean? Training?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuki's Apartment.<strong>

Tatsuki was currently sitting at home on her bed. She heard it all from Ichigo after school. And she did not like how Orihime was constantly putting her life in danger, however it brought solace to her that she would never be of much help in battle since she would stay on the sidelines and heal.

Now she had bigger concerns however.

_'Who's gonna protect her if Ichigo is always with Kuchiki and vice-versa?' _Tatsuki thought with sadness.

Tatsuki never liked it when her best friend, Orihime, would get herself in trouble. This may not look like it happened often, but it did. She may not notice the looks that people give her, but Tatsuki does. And some of those looks, say something along the lines of 'step away from her, she gets jumped'.

Tatsuki had made a reputation in town. Everyone knew who she was, and knew that if you messed with Orihime with her around, you were ten feet under within seconds. She had made a reputation almost as stunning as Ichigo, just without the constant arrests that he got for doing the things that they both did.

Apparently, many cops in Karakura are sexist, which disgusts Tatsuki to no end. Even though at that point, it's keeping her out of jail.

She still doesn't like how Kuchiki is in the living world, messing with Ichigo's life, either.

To Tatsuki, the reason Ichigo deals with Kuchiki is because she's stuck here doing her job. Not that their friends. Although when she thinks about that, she remembers how she always thought the two were the best friends.

_'Are they something more?' _Tatsuki asked herself once again.

She was desperately hoping they weren't, as it would break Orihime's heart. She personally has no idea what Ichigo would see in Kuchiki. Short, boyish hair, slim figure but not drop dead gorgeous, not to mention her real voice is far too deep.

She sighs as she remember how polite yet playful Kuchiki was when not talking in her 'school girl voice'.

_~Flashback~_

_School had just finished and Tatsuki practically stalked Ichigo and Rukia out of the school.  
><em>

_They didn't talk once and while normally Tatsuki would be drowning the two with questions, she REALLY liked the silence here.  
><em>

_She noticed that both Ichigo and Kuchiki had a serene look of peace on their faces. She wondered what could make silence so...nice.  
><em>

_It was a few minutes later when Ichigo and Kuchiki finally stopped that Tatsuki shook herself from the peaceful stupor and noticed that they were at her house.  
><em>

_She glanced at Ichigo and noticed he had a raised eyebrow. It took her a moment to understand what he was asking, but when she did she made an O shape with her mouth and unlocked the door.  
><em>

_They all walked in and got comfortable. Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo seemed used to the silence. Was he always enjoying such a thing? If so, did he know what it was from?  
><em>

_Once they were seated Tatsuki decided to ask the first question.  
><em>

_"Who are you two?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.  
><em>

_And so, two hours later a very a awed Tatsuki said goodbye to the pair, as they left the house and headed home.  
><em>

_~End Flashback~  
><em>

She was brought out of her flashback by a very familiar shout of Isshin Kurosaki. She actually felt embarrassed for her friend._ 'I'll ask about that tomorrow' _she thought.

Whether she would admit it or not, Tatsuki was amazed at what Ichigo went through to save Kuchiki.

She was also a bit afraid that he did it for more then just repayment, or friendship.

Who charges into Heaven itself and rescues a criminal as a repayment? Knowing Ichigo, maybe he would say repayment even though his real reason would be friendship, or something more.

With these last thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Household.<strong>

Isshin was feeling slightly scared of what to do.

His son was just now slightly recovering from the shock of the spirit ribbon circling around himself.

Rukia seemed to be shocked to, and then embarrassed that she walked right into view of Isshin, while in her Gigai.

Lann who was shocked to see his experiment work, broke the silence. "Well, your no human, Ichigo." he said nonchalantly.

Ichigo just gaped at him like he had two heads.

Rukia finally seemed to calm down and was now using her Kuchiki mask on instinct when asking serious questions.

"Kurosaki-san, who exactly _are_ you?" she asks.

Isshin for his part just grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head while saying, "I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Miss...?"

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." she returned.

Isshin seems to eye Rukia carefully then turning to his son with a serious look on his face and says, "Good looks, intelligent, and seems rather feisty..." He then puts on his strange goofy smile and puts and arm around his son yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOU MADE A GOOD CHOICE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND, MY SON!"

This caused Rukia to blush _very _much and look stunned at how loud that was. To her, it probably echoed all the way to school.

Ichigo was blushing pretty badly, and at first he looked horrified and then he quickly changed it to anger. How many people were going to question their relationship?

Lann jumped and hit his head on the wall from the sudden outburst. But he quickly forgot about that as he started laughing, very much to the chagrin of the questioned pair.

"We-We're not like that!" Ichigo yelled in defense.

"Hey Kurosaki-san, your a Soul Reaper. Surely you recognize her last name, right?" Lann said, relishing in the embarrassment of the pair.

Isshin seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then realization lit his face like a light bulb. "SON! Your girlfriend is a noble?" he yelled.

Rukia seemed to be calming back down and made the mistake of answering the question, "Please, do not call me a noble." she said almost absently.

All eyes in the room swept to hers. She raised an eyebrow at everyone and then realized that she did not deny being his girlfriend.

"WOOHOO! MY SON'S NOT GAY!" Isshin yelled so loud, that he stopped Tatsuki's flashback from her house.

She blushed so much, that Ichigo was thinking about calling _her_ strawberry. But that quickly changed to anger as a defense.

"A-An-And we're not dating!" she said in anger.

After a few minutes of silence. Ichigo was watching Rukia for a reason, even he did not know. Rukia was fuming with her hair covering her eyes. Isshin was staring at the two wiggling his eyes. And Lann was either sleeping while standing up or collecting his thoughts, since his reiatsu was pretty calm.

Lann opened his eyes and did the most surprising thing Ichigo ever saw from him.

He bowed and said, "My apologies Kurosaki-senpai and Kuchiki-san. But as much as I would like to be here to learn more about this strange event, I need to get going. This is more of a family thing as I can see." After that he simply turned to leave, and secretly sent Isshin a smirk with and almost untraceable nod.

Isshin simply grinned very widely.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, calm down." Rukia said, somewhat harshly.<p>

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but complied.

Isshin mentally sighed in relief. Ichigo's reiatsu was jumping so much that a small child could get killed if it was in the same room as him.

They had agreed to have this conversation while sitting down, so they were now on the couch questioning a poor Isshin.

Or they would have been, had they decided a question...

"So are you two going to say something yet?" Isshin asked in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Who are you?" both the pair asked at once. They glanced at eachother, but simply shared a small smile before turning back to Isshin with glares.

"I am nothing more then a doctor right now. However a long time ago, I was Captain Isshin Kurosaki. Captain of Squad Three." Isshin says with a far away look.

The pair is gaping at the man. _'This man was a captain? If Nii-sama found out about this, he would start a massacre.' _Rukia thought.

_'My old man is at captain level strength? Wait a sec...'_ Ichigo though and asked, "Was that you dealing with the Hollow with a sword? The one screaming my name for a challenge?"

Isshin smiles softly at this and says, "Yes, and with his soul purified, so is Masaki's."

Both Ichigo and Rukia gradually pick up a shocked face.

"Tha-That was...Grand Fisher?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin nodded.

Both the teens smile softly and have to resist the urge to hug the other.

Things calmed down a bit and Ichigo asked the next question. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asks, though not accusingly.

Isshin raises his eyebrows at the boy and says, "What? Tell you that your being taken care of by a ghost? That you were a pure blooded Soul Reaper? Or that I've known you have been sleeping with a girl in your room for months?

The two Partners have the dignity to look away, embarrassed. But Ichigo quickly recovered and said, "All of it. We could have known about hollows or Soul Reapers. It could have prepared us for what could have happened, and what _did _happen."

Isshin took a serious face and sighed. He let his face soften just a bit and said, "Because me and Misaki were hoping none of your would be mediums. Hell, we never even thought about one of you becoming a Substitute! But Karin's a medium, Yuzu may become one soon too. And we both know how you are. Why would we explain something that we tried to prevent from happening?"

Rukia chimed in with a question. "How did you try and prevent them from seeing spirits?"

Isshin had a slight grin on his face and said, "We got Kisuke to give us some help. At first, he sealed all of Ichigo's reiatsu, and you didn't see a spirit for a week...But after that week, the seal broke and your power was still growing while it was sealed. We decided to try more complex seals, and they all had the same effect. We even tried a complex seal on the twins when they were still in your mother. However, only Yuzu got that one it seems. And it's slowly breaking."

The pair were both listening intently and were very happy to know that Yuzu was at least safe for awhile.

"In the end, we settled for waiting it out. We didn't expect Grand Fisher's involvement, of course. So I decided after Masaki's death, that I would let things work out on their own...As a commitment I did one final act as a Soul Reaper that would make me lose my powers. However, I did not expect to still be able to use them again in a few years...Although as far as Kisuke knows I've lost my powers twenty years ago and Soul Society thinks I died in duty."

The pair was confused by this information but could tell that some things should be left in the past, if Isshin's scowl was any clue.

Ichigo was somewhat annoyed at Kisuke for keeping something like sealing him a secret, but knew it would be pointless to argue with him for it. There relationship was on a pretty standard need-to-know basis, after all. He was a bit curious as to what his father meant by that last sentence.

"What do you mean about what Urahara knows?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

Isshin sighed and said, "He thinks I lost my powers twenty years ago by getting caught in a fight with Aizen's experiments. Soul Society reported me as MIA and so did Aizen I guess. But the truth is, that I regained it all at full-power after ten years. Now it's five years, but I don't wanna keep testing the limit..."

Ichigo could understand and knew better then to ask how he could lose his powers. That wasn't something he was very keen on anyway.

_'Without mom he didn't find much reason to still be a Soul Reaper. Guess I could understand. Without Rukia I probably wouldn't want to be one either...Whoa! Where did that come from?' _he thought to himself.

Rukia caught Ichigo lightly blushing from his thoughts and frowned. She kept forgetting that while she could read almost everything about him, his mind wasn't _always _free access to her...just most of the time.

"What's next?" Isshin asked with a _very _well masked sense of dread.

Ichigo pondered the question. What else did he really need to know? He could somehow sense that his father did not like the past before he met his wife. He also wanted to go to his room and just let his brain stew for a bit, since it was a lot of new information to keep up with.

"Nothing." Ichigo said simply, much to the surprise of both people in the room.

Isshin was simply stunned by the response. He expected an entire interrogation and gets asked only about three questions?

Rukia was surprised at first but slowly let a soft yet proud smile show. She had no idea why she was prideful that it seemed Ichigo was growing more mature. But she couldn't help show it.

Ichigo saw the pride in her smile, but his eyes focused on the window past her.

It was September, yet sometimes it still got cold. But when Ichigo looked outside, it was _snowing!_

Rukia and Isshin noticed his attention on the window and looked too.

Rukia almost jumped for joy. She loved the snow, but only when it was collecting up on the floor. Otherwise it just got her cold. She didn't like getting cold without fun, since it just made her look paler then usual.

Isshin was shocked to see it snowing, since he thought the forecast was sunny for a couple of weeks. He quickly wondered if something was bothering the weather.

"Well, We're going upstairs. Cya goat-chin." Ichigo said, getting up and heading to the stairs with Rukia following behind.

Isshin, not one to be ignored or called goat-chin, got the last laugh however. "YOU BETTER BE HURRYING UP AND MAKING ME GRANDCHILDREN UP THERE!" he yelled in his booming voice.

Needless to say, when the pair got to the room, their faces were red enough to be confused for strawberries.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Yuzu and Karin came home together. Karin was practicing Kido and on her way home she saw Yuzu and walked with her.<p>

Ichigo was laying in his room reading Hamlet. Rukia was sitting and drawing some kind of wall with a four on it, and a smiley face. Ichigo was completely lost on that note but he did notice something when he glanced at her. _'For the 20th time today'_ Zangetsu said in his head.

He ignored his sword but focused on what he saw. He's pretty sure she just shivered.

_'Well it is pretty cold.' _Ichigo thought while putting his book down and heading downstairs.

He noticed his father was knocked out on the couch. Karin was numbly watching TV.

"Hey Rin, where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. Everyone of the Kurosaki household had nicknames. Ichi-nii, goat-chin, Zu, Rin, even Saki.

"She had a bit of a cold and went to bed early." Karin answered finally taking her eyes off the TV and looking at her brother.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well...I was kinda wandering if we should make some hot chocolate. You wanna help?" Ichigo said, a bit embarrassed.

Karin's face lit up with a smile.

They went to the kitchen and had some fun making hot chocolate. Karin did something sneaky and had to suppress a grin. But overall it ended quite nicely.

Karin got two cups, one for herself and the other for Yuzu. Ichigo put his father's in the fridge, since he loved it cold(no one understands why). On his way back to the plate with the cups he almost missed Karin's grin._ Almost._

Ichigo was immediately on guard. But what he was not expecting was to find two cups on the plate. He was just going to give Rukia his drink. One was the standard mug that he always used for his own hot chocolate...but the other was a mug with snow patterns. But the thing that shocked him was the note on it.

_Introduce her to the family sometime._

_Love_ _Rin~_

Ichigo turned a disbelieving stare to Karin.

Karin's grin turned into one of the softest smiles he's seen her use in _years. _She nods her head and walks to her room to give Yuzu her hot chocolate.

Ichigo just stared after her completely shocked. Part of him wanted to run up to her, act clueless, and question her. But the majority of him knew it would be useless. Karin was always the smartest of the Kurosaki family. Hell, even smarter then Ichigo sometimes. Still didn't stop her from being tomboyish and protective, though.

He simply smiled and grabbed the two mugs. He walked up to his room and went in to find Rukia drawing a cannon aiming at the strange wall with a four on it.

"Oi, break walls later, midget." he said with a grin.

Rukia jumped up and glared at him, but the glare turned into a curious stare when she saw what he was holding.

His grin widened and handed her the snow-patterned mug.

Rukia seemed to be questioning if it was poison or coffee. In her mind both were the same. But then the smell of it reached her and she took a sip of the heavenly scented drink.

She almost jumped with the amount of the flavor she tasted. She turned her head towards Ichigo and he understood.

"It's hot chocolate. A certain type of chocolate melted down into a liquid. This type is more specific though." he said. Although she noticed the hesitance saying the last part.

After she swallowed she asked, "What type is this?"

Ichigo looked away with a tinge of red on his face and said, "Kurosaki Chocolate Bomb...Kaa-san used to make it every time it snowed."

She looked at him curiously and then the realization hit her.

_He _made it. Things that are named after a last name is often used or kept within that family. Yet he made some, and even gave her some. She smiled softly and he returned it.

They were happy at the moment...and they let the silence last. After all, the silence around them is naturally peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>South Minamikawase District<strong>

Morgan was dispatching hollows today quite easily. He seemed to be a natural at Zanjustu and enjoyed the simplicity of it. If he felt a swing wasn't that hard, he would just channel reiatsu into the blade and he was always happy to see his opponent fly away from the hit.

Although he had a bit of sadistic side to this tactic.

_Flashback_

_Morgan was running around in the morning and he was eager to kill some hollows. After he found the trick to reiatsu enhanced attacks, he quickly found a new way to entertain._

_A hollow he was facing was really slow, but had a VERY hard mask.  
><em>

_So he decided that if the thing wasn't going to break, he might as well have some fun and play with it.  
><em>

_He lead the hollow to a forest and pretended to be out of breath. The hollow eventually attacked him, only to be hit with a full on swing by a reiatsu enhanced hit.  
><em>

_The hollow slammed up against a tree and bounced a little away.  
><em>

_A light bulb went of in Morgan's head.  
><em>

_He put a lot of reiatsu into his blade and the second he hit the beast this time, he pulsed the energy.  
><em>

_The result was him playing pinball with the poor hollow until his mask finally cracked against a tree and was stabbed by his Zanpakuto.  
><em>

_He left the forest with a pleased smile.  
><em>

_Flashback End  
><em>

Sometimes, he wondered if he was born for this job.

He was good at the simple stuff of it and apparently made it look like it required genius.

His musings was cut short when a roar was heard and his badge started beeping.

He came to where he heard the roar and noticed a river.

But the hollow roared again and he swept his gaze to the hollow standing under a bridge and a tanned man approach it.

He was about to shout something when he remembered that he was still in soul form and his body wasn't even delivered to the safe house yet.

The giant tanned man pulled back his arm and Morgan was shocked to see it expand and seem to morph into some type of plated armor.

Morgan sucked at feeling reiatsu. It was the downside to having so much of it and bad control over it. But he felt the power coming off the man since he was close to him.

Morgan smirked.

_'Looks like I just got an apprentice! I think I will teach him how to REALLY fight hollows. Hah!' _Morgan thought before he prepared a Shunpo in the middle of the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello everyone. I know it's been awhile, but I've got finals coming up and all. Plus it's here late tonight because I wasn't exactly in a place with internet while I was writing notes. Anyway, Question for this chapter is pretty easy. Should Ichigo introduce Rukia to the entire family, or just Karin specifically for awhile until he reveals her to Yuzu as well. Anyway, please note that I might be just as slow to deliver the next chapter as I have with this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames shall be used for tardiness!<br>**


	12. The First Calm

**Hello my loyal fans! Or at least some loyal... I'm disappointed in most of my reviews...I only got two on my most recent chapter. Kind of hurts, when I liked that chapter *pouts*. Anyway I also noticed the votes on my last question(or really just one vote...) and I have done what it asked. Now I'm sorry that I have not posted to this story in about...Two weeks? More? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm busy with finals and after the month I may be going on a completely computer-free vacation...And by that, I mean that Alexis is dragging me out of the house and to San Diego for awhile. I wonder if it's safe to leave the house to Fione...Never mind that. Lets get on with the show. And here's our special guests!**

**Me: Hello Morgan and Yasutora!  
><strong>

**Morgan: ...Where the hell is this?  
><strong>

**Chad: ...A room...  
><strong>

**Morgan: ...I lost all respect for you just now.  
><strong>

**Me: Okay! Now, Morgan. How do you feel about teaching Sado here?  
><strong>

**Morgan: Why are you making me teach him?  
><strong>

**Me: Simple!...  
><strong>

**Morgan: ...WELL?  
><strong>

**Me: Oh! Yeah, so your teaching him, since he needs to learn about speed, and you need his calmness. Otherwise, if I give you coffee, you'll kill everyone...  
><strong>

**Chad: Why can't he have coffee?...  
><strong>

**Me: Last time, he was so high of the caffeine that he tried to do Lance's parkour...He probably would have tried Fione's free running if she didn't knock him out.  
><strong>

**Morgan: ...I deny ever meeting those people!  
><strong>

**Me: Okay you crazy penguin! *dodges a bullet*  
><strong>

**Morgan: Penguins shall rule the earth fool! Penguins nor Silverflamehaze owns Bleach. Tite Kubo-Penguin does!  
><strong>

**Me: Why does Kubo get a penguin honorific?...Wait I don't wanna know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The First Calm<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>South Minamikawase<strong>** **District**

Morgan was charging the hollow but before he could reach it, the giant man swung his arm. Their was an explosion of reiatsu and Morgan decided he should not play punchies with that dude.

When the smoke cleared, the hollow was still alive, but had a good crack in his mask.

Morgan simply swooped in and sliced him in half.

The big man simply looked at the new arrival with curiosity.

When Morgan was done mentally over-congratulating himself, he remembered the other person.

"Hey wassup?" he said simply, causing the man to sweat drop.

"Nothing. Who are you?..." the man asked with a deep voice.

Morgan fished around for his combat pass and showed it while saying, "Morgan Sieler. Substitute Soul Reaper."

The man simply nodded and said, "Yasutora Sado. Call me Chad."

Morgan blinked...then remembered something more important.

"There any restaurants over here?"

Chad sweat dropped again and thought, _'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret talking to this guy?'_

* * *

><p>And regret, Chad did.<p>

They walked to a food stall and Morgan ate ALL of the fruit there, and to a vendor. If a guy stops at your stall, and your food disappears into thin air, you make him pay for it all.

The end result was Chad lamenting his now empty wallet, and Morgan snickering at the poor teen.

Eventually, Morgan decided to talk to his current companion.

"So, you know any other Subs?" he asked with a fake nonchalance.

Chad didn't seem to notice...or care. He responded with a simple nod.

Morgan grinned and simply decided to drop all forms of trickery.

"Which ones? Stiles-san? Viren-san? Majra-san? Kurosaki-senpai?"

Chad completely stopped and looked at the grinning Morgan.

_'...Senpai?...' _Chad chuckles, and says "I know Ichigo."

Morgan decided it was a great opportunity to get some info on his senpai. "How much do you know about him?"

Chad smiles and says, "I've known him since 8th grade."

They talk a bit during a long walk with no more hollows attacking.

"Hey! How much you betting on him getting together with Kuchiki-san?" Morgan asks with a smirk.

Chad chuckles and says, "I'd bet my left arm."

Morgan whistles and says, "Damn, I thought as much. Why are they so embarrassed about it then?"

Chad shrugs with a smile. Morgan, already used to how silent the man is, understood.

"Ah! They need to lighten up! Enjoy life, and the afterlife!" Morgan says, almost whining.

Chad simply looks at Morgan and says, "How are you enjoying being a Substitute?"

Morgan grins and says, "I think I was _born_ for this job."

"So you enjoy it as well?" Chad asks, truly curious.

"Hell yeah!" Morgan says before running into a store and jumping through a wall with a penguin ice cream in hand.

"The perks are even better." he says as he continues to eat his ice cream.

Chad looks very close to laughing, but keeps it in. If anyone saw him laughing with a floating ice cream close to him, they would think he was mentally insane.

They say goodbye since it's nighttime and there hasn't been any hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Household<strong>

The next morning, Ichigo is eating breakfast and trying not to laugh at his dads face.

Which currently has a VERY large bruise on it.

The fool should know better then to make a perverted comment. It always ends with a kick in the face. Normally by Karin, however this time by Ichigo.

Needless to say Karin was actually laughing at the scene.

Ichigo left the house and while he was in his school clothing, he was not going to school.

Kisuke sent Rukia a message today, and told them both to stop by the shop and not to go to school today.

After he walked out of the house and waited for Rukia to land right next to him, they were off.

The silence was somehow still serene and amazing. The pair kept glancing at the other, for unknown reasons. When their eyes caught they smirked and kept going. All in all, the people looking at them, thought they were an adorable couple...while others were lamenting about silly teens and dying their hairs...

Oh if only they knew that that orange was natural.

Anyway, the pair arrived at Urahara's shop and tried not to listen to a grumbling Jinta who was sweeping while seething.

They saw Urahara sitting down sipping tea, and sat down themselves for an imminent conversation that they were not going to like.

"So what is it Urahara?" Ichigo asked while making sure Rukia was listening.

"There seems to be a strange type of reiatsu slowly flowing into Karakura town." Urahara says with his normal smile.

Rukia seems to contemplate this before asking, "Aizen?"

Urahara simply sips his tea before shaking his head.

"It seems as thought an energy that I have no data on. It's not hollow, yet it's definitely not human or Soul Reaper." he says, sounding more curious than worried.

"So we should tell all the Subs and our friends to be on the lookout for strange reiatsu. Have the Subs do patrol, and training." Ichigo says.

Ichigo is then stared at strangely for a bit by both Urahara and Rukia.

Finally, having enough Ichigo growls and says, "What?"

Kisuke simply tips his hat and says, "It is strange when you make good plans, Kurosaki-san..."

Ichigo growls and punches him over the head. "And it's strange when your not acting like a crazy business man."

Urahara getting up seemingly without pain says, "Ah yes, well there is more interesting news today. Come in!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia look at the door curiously before it opens to reveal...

"Ishida? What the heck are you still doing here?" asks Ichigo.

Uryu walks up and sits down around the small table before speaking, "It seems that Urahara-san wants to you guys around when I test my new powers."

Urahara who had been sipping his tea put it down with a smirk, and pulled out his amazing fan.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san it would be best if you would record the fight on your phone." Urahara said, somewhat cryptically.

They decided that it probably was for the best if they went out for patrol, instead of going to school. Urahara insisting didn't make things easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Community Park<strong>

The three fighters left Urahara's pretty fast and decided to hang out at the park discussing things.

Ichigo and Rukia filled Uryu in on Isshin, Grand Fisher(which at the mere mention of turned Uryu pale), the Visoreds, and Tatsuki.

It took a long time, and while the three did tease eachother quite a bit, they did enjoy the time.

Rukia found hanging out with Ishida a lot more enjoyable, and now trusted him enough to talk to him normally.

Ichigo had quite a bit of fun messing with Ishida's head and was practically training his mind to keep up with teasing him.

Uryu had at first been wary of both since their connection to Soul Society, but that quickly fell apart when the teasing began. He found himself unable to repress a grin a few times. These two were just that funny!

Eventually, Ichigo's badge and Rukia's phone started beeping, just after Ishida turned his head towards a pond.

"Three hollows." Uryu said, while absently noting Rukia really was trying to record this on her phone.

And sure enough three basic hollows appeared, just at the same time Ishida's cross appeared on his wrist.

Luckily, not many people were here today, and school was probably just now getting out.

Ichigo didn't move from his spot but did say, "If you need help, we will step in."

Uryu couldn't repress a smirk. He swiftly materialized his cross-shaped bow and pulled back to shoot.

When Uryu let go, three arrows shot out, aiming directly at the three hollow's masks.

The middle hollow got pierced straight through, and dissolved into black particles. The left hollow dodged and decided to charge forward, while the right hollow dodged and hid away.

The hollow charging was fast. But Uryu's bow seemed to seep away into half the original size quickly and he adjusted the aim before three smaller arrows shot by themselves.

The first two shots cracked the hollows masked, while the last broke through it, the remains also dissolving into black particles.

Uryu walked to the middle of the park cautiously. He saw that hollow that hid itself. It was smarter, because it was a different type of hollow. If he remembered right, it looked similar to the Shrieker hollow.

He hears a sound coming from his left and quickly turns to shoot a small mini-hollow.

The hollow disintegrates and Ishida stays on guard because that was NOT the hollow he saw earlier.

This continues for several minutes, until at one point an entire group of the little hollows attack from all directions.

...It's also at this point that Ichigo is complaining about not having popcorn, resulting in Rukia almost face-faulting.

Uryu quickly spins on his heel, unleashing several shots at all the hollows. He finishes them quickly, but all of the sudden the air feels charged with reiatsu so he can't sense the hollow that appeared seemingly out of nowhere holding by the neck.

**"Blasted little human! You made me waste all my artillery" **the hollow said in it's filtered voice.

Ichigo and Rukia jumped up and were about to attack if the hollow didn't hold Uryu like a human-shield in front of him.

"Damn! Coward!" Ichigo cursed.

**"Hmm...What should I do...Should I simply use this hostage, and then kill him...Or kill him in front of you..." **the hollow contemplated aloud.

However, he did not get either choice. As a new voice yelled, "Hado #1, Sho!"

As if hit by a fast baseball, the hollow was slammed to the left, and let go of Uryu.

Uryu rolled and once he got on his feet he already shot five arrows at the hollow.

They all watched it disintegrate into black particles, feeling something strange, until they looked at there 'savior'.

Everyone's eyes widened before Ichigo shouted...

"KARIN?" at the smirking girl.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

_Karin just got out of class, and was running towards a park where she felt a bad energy coming up. She also felt Rukia's and her brother's energy there. After focusing she noticed someone else, but couldn't tell._

_She decided to simply see what this energy was for once. And what her brother did about it.  
><em>

_Normally, she went to another park to play soccer, so she had to get past her friends saying some random excuse about why she couldn't make it.  
><em>

_Most didn't believe her, since she was carrying her soccer ball with her as she said it.  
><em>

_She ran down the streets and into the park entrance. She stopped at the stairs and hid a little to watch what was happening.  
><em>

_Karin saw a guy with glasses spinning while shooting energy made arrows at little monsters. She quickly saw Rukia and her brother as well.  
><em>

_When a giant monster with a mask came up out of no where and held the guy with glasses hostage, she had a quick memory of what Ichigo said about a 'hollow and it's mask'.  
><em>

_She quickly prepared a lot of reiatsu into her index finger and pointed at the monsters head.  
><em>

_Normally, she would not add this much energy, but the adrenaline from running and watching this fight, really didn't help that poor hollow.  
><em>

_Flashback end.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Karin was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head while the others were looking at her like she had two heads.<p>

Ichigo was trying to figure out what the hell his sister was doing here.

Rukia was wondering how she knew kido.

Uryu was just remembering who Karin was, due to only hearing about her from Ichigo.

"Eh...Hey Ichi-nii!..." she said awkwardly.

Still silence.

Karin, deciding that this silence is not the normal one or the serene one, does something that only her dad has ever done.

Break the silence with a joke.

"So, Ichi-nii. How come you haven't introduced your girlfriend to the family." she said with a mock glare and smirk.

Results, instantaneous.

Ichigo and Rukia blushed red and tried to stutter a denial. And Uryu just chuckled.

Ichigo, not liking the topic change, switches the tables fast and easy.

"So, Karin...How come you know kido?..." he asked with a good amount of restraint, trying very hard not to scream to the skies.

Karin chuckled nervously. "I umm...followed you and Rukia to that underground training area place...and heard every thing you guys said..."

She sounded a little depressed at the end, showing Ichigo that she heard about Misaki.

Ichigo quickly flinched and let his rage deflate into sadness, something Rukia caught onto and understood the situation.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Come on, lets get outta here. This conversation is gonna take awhile."

They agree and walk towards Urahara's place very slowly and taking routes without people.

"When did you get to the training area?" Ichigo asked Karin.

"When you and that blonde guy were fighting. Your face alright?" she responded with a smirk, causing Uryu and Rukia to snicker.

Ichigo looked away grumbling before asking, "How much kido do you know?"

Karin looked slightly embarrassed and said, "I remember everything Rukia taught you, but I have only practiced Sho and Keikatsu. I also made my own based off of Keikatsu, that heals my body. Gyoshuri."

Ichigo looks impressed at her memory, while Rukia looks stunned that she made a kido spell specifically for humans. Uryu simply notes that one Kurosaki isn't crazy.

Ichigo glances at the cut on Uryu's neck that he hadn't noticed because of Karin's appearance.

"Think you could heal the cut on Ishida's neck?" he says, indicating to the boy with glasses.

Uryu looks startled and Karin simply glances at it then nods.

She holds out her left arm towards his neck as they all stop and watch.

Her fingers, are just a few centimeters away from his skin. She closes her eyes and a dark orange light starts to seep out of her hand and into the cut. She stops and opens her eyes to see the cut closing itself slowly. Once it's done, she simply pulls her hand back and says, "That's all. Pretty simple, and it doesn't cost much reiatsu. At least to small stuff."

Ishida pulls out a small mirror in his sewing kit and sees blood but no cut.

He puts the mirror away and looks straight into Karin's eyes to say, "Thank you. Both for saving me from the hollow and healing it's damage."

Karin simply looks confused and says, "Uhh? Of course. How could I not help someone in danger?..."

Rukia and Uryu look at eachother with the same thoughts.

_'Kurosaki's are very protective...' _was said thought.

Ichigo being oblivious to the two and simply smiles at the answer.

The group continues walking, but since it's just a normal silence and not a serene one like Karin is used to seeing her brother with when he's with Rukia, she decides to ask some questions of her own.

Mentally smirking, Karin asks a question that scares everyone...because she said it with a straight face.

"Ichi-nii you aren't doing anything inappropriate with a girl in your room, right?"

As if on cue, Ichigo and Rukia almost trip and turn a look of disbelief at Karin, who is still keeping her straight face on while mentally laughing her ass off.

Uryu is trying very hard not to laugh. A chuckle may happen sometimes but he rarely laughs. It would hurt his image if he laughed right now, but it's very hard not to.

"W-w-why w-would you believe that!" Ichigo yells with a blush on his face.

Rukia is to embarrassed to speak but is paying attention to the answer.

Karin's straight face breaks, and she lets out a smirk and says, "I didn't. I wanted to see how you two would react." before walking ahead of the three stunned teens.

Ichigo and Rukia are just stunned into silence with that response. But even more stunned when they hear a foreign sound.

Uryu just can't take it. This is so funny that he may actually hang out with these guys again. He lets out a low laugh, thinking it was going to be a chuckle, but when he saw the pair's faces, he burst out laughing.

The two stare in wonder at Uryu before they get angry and just start running to catch up.

Uryu gets done with his laugh fest fast, and runs with a grin.

_'One thing's for sure. Nothing ever gets boring around these two.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Shop<strong>

The group arrives at the pseudo-candy story and step in.

Urahara who was waiting for them with a machine on the table is surprised to see Karin.

After explaining the situation, he understands and mentally files away certain parts for later.

"So what did you want us to record the fight for?" Rukia asked.

Karin seems confused but quickly catches on.

"You will see, may I see your phone Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia hands him the phone with a curious expression.

Urahara starts hooking up the phone to the machine on the table but he leaves one cord out.

"This is how a Quincy kills a hollow." Urahara says, pressing a button.

A video plays on the machine of when Uryu shot a hollow when he was back-to-back with Ichigo.

They all see the hollow dissolve into white spirit particles and Uryu already understands.

"This is how a Soul Reaper kills a hollow." Urahara says, while the video continues on until Ichigo slays a hollow. The remains fading into black particles.

Urahara plugs in the last cord and presses a button showing the previous fight.

"This is also..." The video now shows Uryu's hollows turning into black particles. "How Uryu will now kill hollows."

The video turns off leaving a stunned group(except Karin who's simply confused).

"When a Quincy kills a hollow...The souls are destroyed. When a Soul Reaper kills a hollow, the souls are sent into the Spirit Cycle for Soul Society. Because of the energy type that we used on Uryu's Reiryoku was of a Soul Reaper. His reiatsu is now permanently similar to a Soul Reapers. If my guess is correct, it will even pass onto his future children, should he have any." Urahara explained.

"S-so...From now on, I don't have to be enemies with Soul Society?..." Uryu asked.

"Nope!" Urahara said in a jovial tone.

Seeing that everyone but himself is stunned by this, he decides to make himself scares to go do other things that could possible destroy the laws of the universe.

"Well, I will take this video and send it to Soul Society. With a report of course." Urahara says before unhooking the machine, and leaving.

The stunned group stares at Karin who is simply sipping her tea...

"What? It smelled good..." she said in defense.

* * *

><p>After the group left there own ways, they failed to notice Lann and Lance hanging out in the back...<p>

Lance looked like he was meditating with his sword on his lap.

Lann had just come out to see what was up with him, and was a bit worried that he wasn't breathing much.

He decides to just sit and wait for him to do something. So for the next half hour, Lann could be seen lying on the floor texting on his phone.

Suddenly Lance's eyes open and is greeted with the sight of Lann looking almost dead.

"Sleeping out here could get you a cold." he says in an even voice.

Lann jumps up and quickly looks at his phone to see that the time is very late.

He looks at Lance and asks, "What were you doing?"

Lance simply gets up and stretches while talking, "I was talking to my Zanpakuto."

Lann has a look of surprise on his face and says, "Wow, your already talking to your sword? Do you know it's name?"

Lance looks at Lann inquisitively before saying, "No, I do not. Why are you surprised, you were just doing the same."

Lann looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before saying, "Well...I just didn't expect it. How did you know I was talking to my sword?"

"Your reiatsu was even more relaxed then it was when you are normally on your phone. And it had a slight rhythm." he replied.

"Aww, I didn't know that!" he practically whined with a pout.

Lance chuckles before walking back towards the door.

"You should not hide your strengths or plans from everyone." he said before going inside.

Lann simply looked at where Lance was standing before looking back at his phone.

11:59 PM

Message from "Lex"

I'll be there soon.

He closed his phone.

Lann lay down on the floor once again looking at the stars with a small smile.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha not bad for something made so fast eh? I just got a lot of time on my plate now, so I'll be making these more often. Oh and for my next question. What should Tatsuki's fullbring power be based on? My first guess would be her Karate outfit. What do you think! Now just so you guys know. I am very much questioning myself on making a Naruto Fanfic...Idk if I should or when I will if I do. What are your guy's opinions? Now PLEASE review and answer my questions. Flamers shall be used to burn the fake logs that dare question the Holy Log.<br>**


	13. Silver's Notes 1

**Yo guys just letting you know, my free time has just been cut drastically, and I'm gonna suck at my update rate.  
><strong>

**however, good news is...  
><strong>

**I have now created the basic starter notes for my Naruto Fanfic story. all the notes are in the first "Chapter" that is not a real chapter XD it will have its first REAL chapter sometime this week. PLEASE check it out and review.  
><strong>


	14. Getting Prepped

**Hello everyone! Thanks to your answers(some of your answers), I have figured out the perfect Fullbring for Tatsuki. Also, turns out I said something about getting a lot of free time last chapter...I counted my chickens before they hatched D: I will be trying to update this story and make an outline(which you will never see!) for the Naruto story. But you know how this works, I mostly write to relieve time, tension, or just out of sheer boredom. My mood will not and can not affect my work. Well, my bad moods at least :P  
><strong>

**Anyway, I have also seen that my story is getting a lot more words :D my goal is big and by the time your reading this, the story will be at 60,000! So I just want to thank all my loyal reviewers! Especially, the ones who gave me genius ideas that I am or will be using. Let me give a little shout to all you amazing people!  
><strong>

**Amazing people: Sieler, quietreaper, talesfanjmf, chuela7795, and getsugabridged.  
><strong>

**Okay, now that we have a list of very loyal reviewers out of the way, lets get some fools for the disclaimer conversation.  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

***SNAP*  
><strong>

***Fione and Lance fall out of nowhere*  
><strong>

**Me: Hah! You two may be amazing at free running and parkour(respectively), but you can't land on your feet every time!  
><strong>

**Fione: i wil gut ur corpse and feed it to ur spawn!  
><strong>

**Lance: Don't mind her, the water turned cold this morning so she's in a bad mood.  
><strong>

**Me: 0.o Uhh...Okay? Anyway, how do you two like Karakura town?  
><strong>

**Lance: It's a great place. Good sights, great platforming for parkour, and I can see I'll get to beat a lot of thugs when I get my body.  
><strong>

**Fione: great scenery, altho i want to check out that naruki city.  
><strong>

**Me: Have you just been exploring this entire time?...  
><strong>

**Lance: No one has seen her actually...  
><strong>

**Fione: i hav also been training in the forest somtimes!  
><strong>

**Me: Okay...I'm wondering what you will be doing when you are invaded. Lance, do the disclaimer of power!  
><strong>

**Lance: ...Silverflamehaze does not own Bleach, or any other anime/game/manga that he will probably make obscure references to.  
><strong>

**Fione: y is he trippin out, Lance?  
><strong>

**Lance: Because, someone dosed his coffee with depressants.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Getting Prepped.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura town<br>**

Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin left towards their house. Uryu said something about having to go humiliate someone, which confused everyone to no end.

The walk home was a normal silence at first, but after a few minutes of walking the partners would start to glance at eachother and talk in their silent language, unknowingly creating the peaceful silence that Karin is left mystified at.

They suddenly stop at the front of the Kurosaki Clinic, snapping Karin out of her daze.

The group walks up to the door and walks in like nothings wrong, greatly confusing Karin.

Isshin is sitting on the couch looking at the hallway, when he sees the group stop and walk into the main room.

"HELLO ICHIGO!" the insane man screamed before trying to wrestle his son in an attempt to 'man him up'.

The two girls ignored the fight and walked to the kitchen. Karin was just watching Rukia, wondering why she is just walking in front of Isshin.

Rukia gets a cup and fills it with water, before walking back into the living room with Karin in tow.

They both stop in front of the fight and to the surprise of everyone there, Rukia throws the water on the two combatants.

A soaked Ichigo is left shocked along with a suddenly fearful Isshin.

"What the hell midget! Why did you throw water on us?" Ichigo roared.

Rukia simply smirked and replied, "Now now, Strawberry. We need him for the talk with Karin. Your not going to knock him out yet, understood?"

Ichigo and Isshin froze. Isshin was frozen because the tactic of throwing water on him to calm him down was something Masaki always used to do before the kids were born, and Ichigo was frozen because he was suddenly afraid of the evil smirk plastered on Rukia's face.

Before anyone knew it, Ichigo was nodding rapidly trying not to get whiplash.

...Speaking of whiplash, he was pretty sure he heard the sound of a whip coming from Karin, who for some reason was snickering...

Isshin snapped out of his stupor just enough to embarrass the partners.

"YES! SON YOU HAVE PICKED A FINE WOMAN AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SHE ALREADY HAS CLEAR CONTROL TO YOUR HEART!" Isshin yelled loud enough that Yuzu, all the way from the grocery store, heard him and was thinking she should get some depressants to calm his craziness. After all, Ichigo with a girl? Yuzu knew it had to be her dad going crazy.

Immediately after his outburst both the pair were reduced to angry blushing teens stuttering out denials.

Karin, who's face hurt at the moment from laughing a lot that day, decided to break in.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about...I would say get a room, but it is clear you already have one, with your own _live in_ closet." Karin said with a badly hidden smirk and snicker.

The pair were now beet red and simply fuming silently, unable to retort due to massive embarrassment overload.

Anyway, a few arguments later.

"We need to tell Karin the truth about Kaa-san, goat-chin." Ichigo said, walking up to his room, motioning the others to follow.

Rukia was right behind him, Isshin seemed to just realize what was going on in his stupefied state, and Karin simply looked at him and followed her brother.

Rukia had fallen onto the bad in mock exasperation while Ichigo sat on the edge. Karin sat in the chair while Isshin simply leaned on the door, making sure it was closed.

"Okay, what is it about Kaa-san that you haven't told me?" Karin asked, wondering what Ichigo also didn't tell Lann.

"Well, you already heard what I told Lann, right?" he asked, earning a nod from Karin, and a look of utter confusion from Isshin.

"Heh, we just learned a bit from goat-chin about why we could see ghost. Check it out." Ichigo said, walking to the closet.

He opens the closet and picks up a tied up stuffed lion toy. He unwraps the bandages and quickly takes a pill from inside the toy.

He throws it at his father, who seemed a bit morbid at the idea of using it, but wiped it off and swallowed it anyway.

Karin was in for the shock of her life when her dad's body fell and her father's soul form in a shihakusho with a white captains cloak tied to his arm.

"S-soul reaper?" she muttered with wide eyes...before said eyes narrowing with a firm scowl on her face.

"Explain." it wasn't a request, it was an order. One which all those present shivered unconsciously.

They quickly went through the explanation that they did before, minus a few things.

"...I see. Is that it? I haven't really figured out much about Kaa-san except that she probably formed some type of reiatsu from being around goat-chin." she replied.

Ichigo smiled softly and answered in a very soft tone.

"Karin, a while ago. The hollow Grand Fisher returned to the World of the Living, and was killed by goat-chin. Kaa-san's soul is now somewhere among Soul Society. And with a reiatsu, she should have memories of her previous life."

With that, Isshin's and Karin's eyes widened. Rukia smirked as it was highly possible.

The thing that separated a soul from it's memories was the shock of having it's soul chain forcefully ripped off and the part of it's heart refilled by the reiatsu of the matter. If the soul had more then an average amount of reiatsu, the hole would have been filling in slightly behind the chain as it developed. It would never go away until the chain was gone or detached, but it means that the person's heart and bonds are sealed with them for that time, which would trigger memory relapse the instant a Konso was performed successfully, and they reached Soul Society.

Isshin never thought about the possibility, since he never thought of going back to Soul Society. However, now that his son is allowed their and Misaki is their...He could see her again if she graduated from the Soul Reaper academy.

Karin was just shocked at the revelation, as she was already explained to what Soul Society was.

"Anyway, goat-chin we're going to have to start training Karin. She is able to use Kido already." Ichigo said, shocking Isshin again.

"B-but Kido should only be able to be used by Soul Reapers. She may be a medium, but she's still human!" He argued.

Ichigo glanced at Karin with a smirk and nodded his head back at Isshin. Karin seemed to understand as she got a grin and pointed at the man.

"Hado #1, Sho!" she said, hitting Isshin in the forehead.

The old man hit the back of his head against the door, and start grumbling about 'brats with no respect'.

"Okay, I believe you now." Isshin said, before they heard the sound of a door closing and they all walked to the front room to check.

Yuzu was putting her coat on the rack and just saw the group.

"Oh! Ichigo is it true? Is this your girlfriend?" Yuzu asked with a smile.

Both the partners blushed and muttered denials, while both hitting Isshin upside the head.

Yuzu seemed disappointed but perked up and said, "Well, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki. Nice to meet you..."

Rukia smiled and answered, "Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you as well."

"Are you going to stay for dinner, Kuchiki-san?" the girl asked happily.

"Uh...I woul-" Rukia was interrupted quickly.

"Yeah, she is." Ichigo answered for her, getting a look of curiosity from Yuzu.

"Oi! Strawberry you shouldn't make decisions for people." Rukia replied with a tick mark.

Ichigo simply smirked and said, "Really? To late for that, eh midget?"

The pair walked up to his room bickering, ignorant to the world around them again.

Yuzu was looking on with a shocked face, which did not go unnoticed by Karin and Isshin.

"What is it, Yuzu?" the sister asked.

"S-she called him strawberry and he didn't blow up!" she said worriedly.

Isshin's and Karin's eyes widened. They noticed the nicknames they called eachother, but forgot that Ichigo always blows up on others who call him strawberry. Even when his sisters do it, he starts yelling out denials.

"W-well! I think we should prepare for an extra person for dinner tonight! Who knows, maybe some other nights as well." Karin said with a grin.

Isshin simply smiled while Yuzu looked happily determined for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura town<strong>

Fione was jumping among roofs. The Subs bodies still need to be transported via plane.

She was having the time of her life in this town. Beautiful sights and perfect places for exploring. She still wanted to go to the next city over. Naruki City was the name.

Oh well. She has been training a lot and taking down hollows in...creative manners.

The most creative one was when she pulled out the sheath along with the sword. Amazingly, the Hollow's soul was still sent to Soul Society!

She hasn't made any progress with her sword. Mostly because she forgot about it being sentient.

Well, she was reminded by Morgan thankfully. So far, she's just been waiting for the right place to do it. She hates meditating and waiting. Not her thing.

Currently, she just landed on a billboard that was explaining some type of...

"TWINKIES!" she yelled in happiness.

Anyway...After that episode, she ran towards the direction of the nearest reiatsu source.

"Huh? What's Viren doing here?" she asked herself.

She jumped down next to Viren, and he seemed to not care about her presence.

He just glanced at her then continued jumping over a few buildings.

Completely intrigued now, she followed.

The pair seemed to jump on hours on end. Fione was panting a lot but Lance didn't even look winded. Maybe every couple minutes ago he would take a short breath, but nothing major.

Finally, Lance stopped at a building that seemed to be a broken and shutdown factory.

He knelt down and began focusing on the reiatsu around him, completely ignoring the panting Fione who just appeared next to him.

After a few seconds a roar could be heard. Fione snapped to attention, but Lance didn't even seem to notice. The roar got louder, but there seemed to be other smaller noises as well.

Fione tried to stretch out her senses for a hollow but found that she could not locate it. She kept trying and getting frustrated until she noticed Lance was glowing a vivid red cloak of reiatsu. She stared in awe at the beauty of the color for a second before snapping into reality again.

"Hey, Viren-san what are you doing?" she asked. But he seemed to ignore her.

She was about to yell but she noticed the he opened his eyes. All of the sudden the reiatsu gathering around him exploded into a full blast aura.

Fione was amazed at the amount of reiatsu it must have took to make this, but did not for the life of her understand why he would do it.

"Stiles! Pay attention. The hollows are about to swarm, if you mess up. Your dead." he ordered, finally saying a word.

"What? How can you sense the-" she was cut off as a roar from behind activated her instincts.

She Shunpo'd behind the hollow that was set to attack her previous location and slice through it.

Lance seemed to be taking his time drawing his blade, almost as if he was focusing on every single thing around him, while still going through the motion.

He stepped into a standard battle position and...sliced through two flying hollows.

He seemed to be fighting without even looking where he was swinging.

There were swarms of flying hollows circling the two, while a few medium sized hollows kept crawling up to them and try to attack.

It seemed endless, and Fione was losing her energy. Lance seemed to be getting weaker and slowing in his attacks.

Finally, the red aura around Lance dissipated. He seemed to notice this and all of the sudden he looked like he was at full attention again, albeit panting the same amount as Fione.

When the aura was around him, he barely made a single step in his fighting style. He simply killed any hollows to get near him, with amazing efficiency. However, he was not doing that any longer. He ran straight at the medium sized hollows that had gotten to the roof.

Without sparing any or them a glance, he jumped and did some type of spin in the air, cutting through all of the hollow's masks.

The hollows he attacked dissipated into a black blur and he ran back to be next to Fione before starting to send Byakurai at several of the flying hollows.

Fione was breathing harder then she did when they were jumping before. And she still hasn't gotten that much of her energy back from then! She was getting tired and her style showed it. The numerous cuts on her person were representing how much was getting past her now sloppy style of defense.

The swarm was now down to a few flying hollows and three medium sized hollows. However, Fione had to drop to her knees to regain energy. Lance was standing still but he was shaking due to exhaustion.

As the medium sized hollows were going in, thinking it was time for the kill, Lance heard something.

_'Why?'_ was the single word that he heard. It didn't have any...tone. Nothing to prove if it was a female, male, or even had a gender. It was practically like a picture of the word given a sound form.

This single word, froze him. He knew what it was. But he didn't like how it was talking at such a time. It meant his very soul was in danger.

He relaxed and then slipped into another stance. Instead of simply holding his sword with both hands in front of him, he flipped the sword so the blade was facing the ground, he put it in a two handed hold. But one hand was holding it normally, while the other held it in reverse. He started pulling on both sides, making it look like he was shaking.

Fione, still on her knees, watching in worry of what her comrade was going to do. She could tell that he was not just shaking from fear or loss of reiatsu. It seemed as if he was struggling with himself instead.

The medium sized hollows just got to the roof, and the flying ones decided to try and weaken the dirty-blonde haired teen.

There were many targets, but time just seemed to stop as they got within a striking range for Lance. Everything in his vision was laced with black and red. If an enemy attacked, he saw how it was going to happen and countered effectively, never losing his strange hold on his sword.

Finally, the flying hollows were no more, but all the time Lance had was used to slip into his unnatural stance before jumping back to Fione to avoid the medium sized hollow's swing.

The hollows moved towards their opponent but all he did in response was tense up his arm muscles even more then before.

Just as the all got into striking range, he muttered something that was engraved into Fione's mind, as pure calm.

**"****Rimittasurasshu."**(Limiter Slash)

He released the reverse hold of his blade and the blade just sliced right through the hollows in a horizontal strike.

And it was done. All the hollows in the swarm were defeated. Fione was standing using her sword as a crutch staring in awe at Lance...

Before he collapsed onto the floor, panting.

She helped him up(trying not to fall herself) and they sat down recollecting their energy.

"Why were you coming here?" she asked breaking the silence.

He looked at her and answered, "I noticed that my reiatsu detection skills seem muddled when in this specific area. I've asked Morgan and he said the same, but chalked it up to him simply being bad at it. I decided to check out what it was."

"Okay...What were you doing when you were kneeling?" continuing her questions.

"I was focusing on drawing the reiatsu around me and mixing it with my own. It's hard for me to do, but possible." Lance replies. He has a good amount of reiatsu, but the amount that was use during that was very high and he is still a bit dizzy from it.

"Uh...Why were you drawing reiatsu? We didn't know there were hollows in the area until the roar, which was after you started." she retorted.

"Well, I was originally just going to pulse my reiatsu, so it attracts any hollows around the area. That way, we could get rid of the hollows hiding around our senses. After I heard more then a few roars, I decided I should use the reiatsu for battle, or I could die. Not that good with fighting multiple opponents." he explained.

Fione nodded. That was quite cunning, albeit dangerous with just the two of them. He probably didn't expect that many.

"Um...What..What was that move you use, Rimittasurasshu?"

Lance cracked a proud smirk. "It's a Zanjustu move I created after fighting with Kurosaki-senpai. I amp some reiatsu into my arm muscles while holding my sword in that half-normal, half-reverse grip while pulling each side in opposite directions. It creates a nice struggle for power, and when one side wins, it gets all the momentum from the other side. Kinda like revving up an engine during the countdown of a race."

Fione looked curiously at her comrade before her eyes widened at the implications of such a move.

Pumping reiatsu into your muscles is something that few ever thought to do. And those people have very good levels of control when it comes to reiatsu. However, the strain that it puts your muscles in...After he used the move he probably couldn't even feel his arms for a while.

"I'm kinda scared of how much reiatsu ya have. That aura was 5th seat level at least. While constantly pushing reiatsu into your muscles...Sheesh!" she said.

Lance has a sheepish look as he replied, "Nah, I'm pretty much dead on energy right now. The only reason I'm still awake is because I was already gathering reiatsu at a high speed when I started falling. I practically feel drunk right now! Without the buzz."

"Anyway, let's go to Urahara's. He can tell us what just happened. Or he at least can try to find out." Lance said trying to stand...with no success.

Fione smirks and starts to shunpo away half carrying the poor exhausted teen to Urahara's. Lance simply said, "We never speak of this walk again..."

Fione dropped the smirk at the dark tone. She simply nodded in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's shop<strong>

Morgan is practicing kido now after hearing all about how Lance used Seki to punch Ichigo in the face. He had to try it so he could work on his Hakuda on hollows.

Lann...was sleeping on the roof. He must have had a long day.

Kisuke and Tessai were talking about the Seki that Lance used. It is very intriguing when someone uses a defensive technique as an offensive technique. It made them wonder if the same could be done for some of the other defensive techniques. Maybe even vice-versa.

However, they stopped talking when Fione and Lance shunpo'd into the room. Although, Lance looked somewhat tired even with his normally proud stance.

They quickly reported what happened to Kisuke, who was practically a computer at the moment thinking of possibilities as to what this may be.

When the report was done, he quickly decided a course of action.

"Avoid the area for now. I will run tests to see what happened and what is happening. If there is something or someone there using the place as a base, we will find out. I'll gather the appropriate people after that." he explained with a very happy smile.

New information has arrived, hence Kisuke must attack it and take it for observation!

When Kisuke started giggling to himself the Subs took the time to leave. For once, Fione could honestly say that she was scared of Kisuke.

Even Lann who woke up to the sound, ran in fear. He slept in a tree for the night. You would see the birds fly from that direction dropping blood for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown area.<strong>

A dark figure sat in the giant container.

It was humanoid and had chains wrapping around it's limbs.

A dark aura of bloodthirstiness ran through the air around it.

It's eyelids opened, in the darkness it's eyes seemed to glow.

However, the glow showed obstacles in front of the eyes.

Several stitches drew together again as the figure blinked.

"Nothing." The figure said before closing it's eyes again and seemingly falling into sleep, occasionally twitching.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people! I know that this is a small chapter and it ended with some kind of cliche new character appears cliffhanger. But I felt that it was necessary to get out. You deserve to read what you wish to read! Honestly, I'm kinda of confused as to why so many people reviewed on my Naruto story when it only has one chapter now XD Yet this story has like 13 and there almost at the same number. Also, this chapter helped you get to know Fione Stiles. The crazy woman who messes with my life. DX<br>**

**Anyway, ask questions, review, I'll try to answer as best as possible. Note that i read every review and reply often.  
><strong>

**Constructive criticism is recommended, however flames shall be used to fuel the ever burning pride that is...Lance Viren.  
><strong>


	15. Starting the Strike

**Okay I just want to say. Hi. I am back and writing Bleach stories for you. Although for some reason I can't explain I want to go write my Naruto story far more...Maybe it's just how Naruto-verse is more open and has much more character development. I don't know. Either way I'm writing this chapter to the story and as I said last chapter, this is now going to be 60,000. By the time I put that chapter up, I was already preparing this one.**

**Here's our special guest part that is very strange.  
><strong>

**Kisuke: Hellllooo. The humble sh-  
><strong>

**Me: Shut up Kisuke.  
><strong>

**Alexis: Why are you interrupting him! He was going to bring out his background. I wanted to take it and burn it...  
><strong>

**Kisuke: *surprised face* Thank you Lann. *smirk*  
><strong>

**Me: Damnit! Your right, I should have burned his background before stopping him.  
><strong>

**Kisuke: Hah! No one can beat the amazin-  
><strong>

**Alexis: Shut up Urahara-san. *Sickly sweet smile*  
><strong>

**Kisuke zips his mouth shut and hides behind me.  
><strong>

**Me: Oi! Don't use me as a shield, I'm not going against her! *shivers*  
><strong>

**Alexis: Oooh Dearie!~!~! Please do the disclaimer. *slowly walks towards Kisuke*  
><strong>

**Me: I do not own Bleach or any other anime/book reference that I may make! *runs*  
><strong>

**Kisuke: TRAAAIITTO-  
><strong>

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Starting the Strike<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Some random tree.<br>**

It was morning and the sun was shining through the horizon. The sunlight creaked through windows, and blinds. But also tree leaves...

Lann is starting to wake up with a bright light shining in his eyes. Startled by this, he does the only logical thing he could do.

"WHAT THE FU-" he yelled and jumped back, hitting his head and knocking himself off the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuki's house<strong>

Tatsuki jumped awake. She was pretty sure she just felt something.

After looking around she looks out the window and says to herself.

"There's a disturbance in the badassery...SHUT UP ICHIGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki house<strong>

Ichigo jumps out of bed in a battle position. He looks around to see if his dad is around.

"Huh...What the hell woke me up then?" he said to himself.

He gets dressed and knocks on Rukia's closet. _'Damn...Her closet eh? I guess it's true. I never used it in the first place.'_

"Hold on." came a reply from behind the door.

A couple of minutes later, Rukia comes out dressed in her school uniform. "Time to go?"

"No. My dad hasn't attacked me, and I'm scared of what that entails..." Ichigo says while looking around.

"He may just still be asleep. The sun is just starting to go up if you ask me." Rukia said, slightly irritated at being woken up early.

Ichigo considered that...Until he remembered that his father always woke up before he woke up. No matter what day or night. Just to kick him in the face when he's sleeping...

Wait...

Rukia was now forgetting her irritation because the grin stretching across Ichigo's face was much more interesting.

"What are you thinking, Strawberry?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...Nothing much, Midget. Just some good old fashion payback...Do you still have that video recorder?" he said in a happy tone that just did not match Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia nodded with a look of total curiosity. She moves back into her closet and takes out a video camera.

Ichigo puts his fingers to his lips. _'__Be quiet, okay?'_

Rukia nods and follows him. He goes upstairs, dropping his reiatsu to very low levels. Rukia does the exact same. Ichigo opens up the door to his father's room and puts his hands in a sign that looks like he's framing a photo. Rukia understands and starts recording.

Ichigo points at Rukia and then at the spot that she is standing. _'Stay here.'_

She nods and Ichigo stalks to the other side of the room, ignoring Isshin's loud snoring.

When he gets to the wall, he makes the frame hand sign and focuses it on Isshin. Rukia understands again and is starting to grin evilly. She holds the recorder to Isshin and is waiting to see what she hopes is gonna happen.

Ichigo runs across the room and just before he jumps and aims a kick at Isshin's face, he shouts.

**"GOOD MORNING, DAD!"**

SNAP

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia were walking into class with smirks on their faces. This honestly scared quite a few people. Keigo, did not try to jump Ichigo when he came in the door, simply because he was afraid of what that smirk meant.

Tatsuki did not approach Rukia to talk to her about a few things, because _she_ was afraid of that smirk. When she saw a similar one on Ichigo, she almost started freaking out.

"Y-yo Ichigo, Rukia." Tatsuki said, not at all surprising anyone around her, as they were all scared of the pairs smirks as well.

"Yo." "Hello!" they said, before sitting down and putting their stuff on their desks.

"Sooo...What are you so...happy about? Eh Ichigo?" Keigo questioned.

Ichigo simply shared a smirk with Rukia and said, "Secret."

This of course caused Keigo to go on a rant about why people should keep secrets from friends, and somehow turning into an accusation of Ichigo dating Rukia, which made both Soul Reapers blush yet roll their eyes.

When Keigo finally calmed down, Mizuiro simply dragged him away from the group knowing that if Ichigo said something is secret, it's gonna stay secret until he says otherwise.

Most of the others left as well, eventually it was only the Partners, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"So what was it Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks in a whisper.

Ichigo's smirk gets a bit bigger and he says, "Well you know how my old man always attacks me to wake me up?"

He get's a nod as a reply. Ichigo turns to Rukia and says, "Send them the video."

Rukia nods and gets to work on her phone. She put the SD chip in and sent the video to each of them.

"You should get it in a couple of minutes, just wait until lunch time." Rukia says in her school girl voice, making Ichigo shudder at the sound.

They all nod and get in their seats, waiting for Mrs. Ochi.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Shop<strong>

Lann is stomping back to the shop, and is on a mission.

Find out why the fuck was Kisuke giggling at that time of night.

It pissed him off that the man could be giggling and making him bolt out of sleep. While others were terrified of the reason, his mind was no longer sleep addled and is completely focused on finding out the reason, so he can kick Kisuke's ass if it was for something stupid.

It somewhat surprises him, that his mind is much more normal when it's still partially asleep. Does that mean that he is thinking to much normally which makes him such an enigma? That would make him a psychopathic genius...

He shivers at that thought. Giving a psychopathic genius the powers of a Soul Reaper, can not be good for the economy...or the Earth.

"Eheheeeh~!" he heard in the distance, breaking him out of his musings.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he yells before bolting into the store and finding Urahara sitting in front of a machine that looks like a radar.

"What could possibly be the reason for you making such an annoying sound?" Lann said through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing much...Just a new life form that is blocking most spiritual energies. Oh and it's even able to hide a hollows presence from a Soul Reaper. This new life form seems to have taken up a base somewhere in Komatsu District. No where inside the district will you be able to detect a hollow, even it's right in front of you." Kisuke said, practically pulling off an impersonation of the Squad Twelve captain.

This gives Lann pause. A new life form? Not a hollow or a Soul Reaper? It can even hide other hollows? That means that if Aizen dissected that life form, he could hide his entire army from the Soul Reapers.

"We need to destroy it before Aizen finds out about it, I suspect?" Lann said, in a calmer attitude.

Kisuke nods and pulls out his fan.

"Should we call in the rest of the Soul Reapers?" the Substitute asks.

Kisuke seems to mull it over when finally he snaps his fan shut and says, "I will gather the right people. This needs to be handled carefully. Train for now. But tonight be prepared."

Lann ponders over his choice of wording and nods. "Can I use your basement? I'm still practicing _that _move. I think I may be able to use a weaker version of it by tonight."

Kisuke's eyes widen. He knows what move the boy is talking about, as he was the man who helped Lann create it. Kisuke himself, is still trying to recreate it, but is having no luck. If the boy is already making it into a weaker move, when Kisuke himself hasn't even made it usable...

"Go ahead...It's going to be a very strong technique when you actually do finish it completely." Urahara says, in a slightly cautious voice.

Lann nods and starts to walk past the man. Just as he opens the door, though.

"Majra-san...How did you think of such a move?"

Lann paused for a second, and then answered. "I thought that a close range technique would do great for Soul Reapers. However, there seemed to be no piercing attacks that were close range. I considered making it more like a drill, but then I heard my phone ring. It was Alexis. She sent me a picture of a stray wolf that wandered near the house. In a strange way, she gave me the idea."

Lann left and closed the door after that, leaving Kisuke to wonder how that would give him such an idea.

For the life of him, he simply couldn't understand Lann Majra.

* * *

><p><strong>Random district<strong>

Fione was currently doing large hollow sweeps.

After looking at Lances strengths, and his abilities. She found herself lacking in almost every way. She did not have his ability in reiatsu control. She did not have such a skill with kido. She definitely did not have a Zanjustu skill that could cut through opponents so fast.

So what did she have?

She had a basic healing kido. Some Bakudo, and a little Hado. Good Zanjustu level, yet no skills of it. Basic shunpo practitioner level.

And her Hakuda isn't very useful in fighting the higher level opponents that she is preparing for.

She can't learn any Kido that fast, since what really needs training is her reserves. So what she needs is something that can easily help just plow through enemies, that doesn't do much damage on her reserves.

The problem with that, is she can't think of anything like that!

Fione takes a deep breath to calm down and starts thinking about any notable things that the others can do.

Lance, was already explained. She also can't really think of anything that inspires new ideas with his techniques.

Kurosaki-senpai, has Getsuga Tenshou. It gathers energy in the blade, then his sword magnifies it and lets it loose. Interesting, but not really idea inspiring.

Majra-san...Actually she never really spent time paying attention to him. The only times that she saw him, he was asleep or on the phone.

Sieler-san, was practicing that Seki that Lance was able to use as a combat move. But he was also doing something similar with his blade... What was that?

She remembers when he was fighting a hollow, that when he hit the hollow instead of being slashed, it was more like it was slammed.

_'So instead of acting like a sword, he somehow makes it act like a hammer? Interesting. But it looks like he doesn't even spend energy on that. It's almost like a passive ability that-' _Her train of thought was cut of with her hitting her own forehead.

"That's it!" she said.

"I don't have a lot of energy, so I need a passive ability that helps me fight. And the only thing that I can think of revolving passive and swords, is sharpness."  
>she says to herself.<p>

She looks around and starts feeling for hollows again. When she sees one, she puts a small amount of reiatsu in a thin line at the edge of her sword.

"Let's see trial number one!" she yells when jumping at the hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

Mrs. Ochi lectures about a lot of strange things normally. But this takes the cake.

"A circle...Never ends!" she yells to the class.

The class just stops whatever they were doing and collectively blink at her.

"Uhh, I think we know that, Mrs. Ochi." Keigo says, cautiously.

Misato glares at Keigo before throwing a piece of chalk at him.

"You do know this, however no one is able to grasp the concept of how amazing this is." she says to the class, pulling out another piece of chalk from her desk.

She begins to write on the board and eventually they see a circle with a line going over detailing that something is going clockwise.

"A circle is my favorite shape. It shows power, but not in the average way. Most people don't understand how this shape can hold power...Let me show you!" she tells the class.

She draws down a single word on the board that will engrave itself in Ichigo's mind for quite some time.

**"****_Momentum_"**

"Each time something goes in a circle that's sideways, it will gain momentum due to gravity. A little push will get it to start providing for itself." she says.

As if to prove her point, she takes out a piece of cardboard in the shape of a circle with a hole in it and puts a pencil through the hole. She starts to spin the cardboard around the pencil and everyone sees how it seems to go faster and faster until it flies off the pencil and hits Keigo in the forehead, knocking him down.

"See? A single thing like a piece of cardboard can go so far, simply with the force of a circles momentum. Sure you have to add a tiny bit of your own force in it, but it starts to do the motions on it's own shortly after that." Misato says to the class.

Most of the class is just silently laughing at Keigo. Rukia just went back to drawing chappy on her notepad. Chad looks like he fell asleep. Even Uryu looks like he doesn't care about this.

However, Ichigo is focusing on how that cardboard was flying. It reminded him of how his other self used Zangetsu like that.

He decides to think about practicing that, and maybe add onto it.

Meanwhile the lunch bell rings and everyone starts to leave.

Ichigo gets up and heads to the roof with his lunch with Rukia right beside him. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu follow. Keigo is getting chewed out for losing the chalk that was thrown at him by Misato, and Mizuiro is just standing to the side silently laughing at him.

Eventually the group sans Keigo and Mizuiro get to the roof and sit down.

While the Partners take out their lunch, the rest of them are checking their phones.

Eventually they see the video that was sent to them.

The video shows the floor moving slightly, until it focuses on a sleeping Isshin.

It then shows Ichigo jump kicking him yelling "Good morning dad!". Though not as loud, since the phones could never record such a volume.

The camera follows Isshin perfectly as he is sent flying off his bed and into the wall with a loud snap. They could see the crack lines of the wooden wall behind the old man.

Although his face looks like a gaping fish, Ichigo simply walks out of the room while Rukia stalks out backwards, unseen by Isshin.

Ichigo gently takes the camera out of Rukia's hands and shows both of the two smirking at the camera before the video ends.

This had many reactions.

Uryu is looking stunned before doing a slight grunt that seemed like a laugh.

Chad simply chuckles.

Orihime is looking lost with a little bit of disappointment.

Tatsuki is just outright rolling on the floor laughing.

"Did you have to record it, Kurosaki?" Uryu asks with a smirk.

"Oh hell yeah. Never know when I'll get a chance to do that again. Might as well enjoy it and look back on how cool it was when I can't." he responded.

Tatsuki seems to have regained her composure somewhat and says, "So, *pauses for breath* that was what woke me up this morning. I heard you all the way from my house. Maybe you get your lungs from your dad after all."

Ichigo looked hurt by that, "What? No way! I did not inherit that guys gigantic megaphone lungs."

Rukia hands Ichigo a juice box without even glancing at it, and he absently pokes the straw through it and hands it back. The others just blink at the two, before shrugging it off.

"Well, I still think that was pretty loud. Who else saw it?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia smirks and says, "Well, since we heard Karin's laugh even when we were outside the house, I think she already saw it. So Yuzu saw it since she was leaning over Karin's shoulder when she was on the phone."

"Hah! Genius! How much you wanna bet that she is gonna keep that video and probably put it on a family tape?" Tatsuki says, ignoring the surprised looks on Uryu's and Inoue's faces.

"Your sister already knows about Rukia?" Uryu asks, temporarily confusing Tatsuki.

"Oh yeah. After we came home, we introduced Yuzu to Rukia. Although, she doesn't know that Rukia is staying with us. She thinks that Rukia just happened to come across here on her way to school, and popped in to say hi. Waking me up in the process and you know the rest." Ichigo explained confusing Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

"Umm what about Karin? Does she know about Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asks, surprising Ichigo. He didn't even notice her!

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Apparently when me and Rukia went to Urahara's to spar, Karin followed us. She is pretty much in on all of the Soul Reaper business now as well. She can also use kido, which is annoying." he said, finishing with a scowl on his face.

Orihime looks at Tatsuki worriedly and is surprised to see just an understanding nod from her.

"Oh your just worried that you can't stop her from fighting hollows once she increases her skills." Rukia said, making Ichigo wince and look the other way stubbornly.

"It's not my fault that I don't like the idea of my sister fighting gigantic monsters!" Ichigo said defiantly. Not noticing Inoue continue to look confused and worried at Tatsuki.

"Hmm. Maybe your also jealous that Karin-chan is better at kido then you by miles?" Rukia pondered out loud.

Ichigo seemed to process this. Then his eyes went wide and he started looking depressed.

"I...didn't even remember that." he said gloomily.

While Rukia starts to rub his back comfortingly trying to fight off his depression, Inoue misses this by asking Tatsuki about how come she is not worried about what they were talking about.

"Tatsuki-chan, why aren't you worried about this stuff?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. I can see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form, so I had to learn about it. I kinda cornered him and Rukia on it." Tatsuki said with a sheepish smirk, although she did not miss the Partners act. It made her slightly worried, but overall she knew that if Ichigo liked Rukia more then a friend, then it's Ichigo's choice. All she could do is hope that it wasn't the wrong choice.

Ichigo's depression is successfully fought off, and he continues eating his lunch. The group chats a bit before Keigo and Mizuiro come back and they continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's shop<strong>

Karin walks into the shop and looks for someone. School just ended and she needs to practice her kido skills. She wants to start actually helping Ichigo, and getting involved in his real life is also a plus. She knows for a fact that his life that simply involves school and home is nothing much to him. She can tell that he prefers the afterlife far more, although she can't decide why. Perhaps it's simply because it has _her _in it? Karin could tell that Rukia was very important to her brother. And she constantly wonders if that's the only reason why he prefers this life.

Eventually she finds Kisuke who is...

"Why the heck is he sleeping on the floor." she asks herself.

She decides to ignore him and continues her way into the basement.

Once she's inside, she almost trips on the ladder.

_'What is that energy? It feels like Ichi-nii's reiatsu in size, but that's definitely not his! It's...too wild!' _Karin thinks to herself.

Just as she gets down from the ladder, the energy drops to almost nothing. Although she can feel the original source of it clearly now.

She looks back to see a panting Lann on the floor.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Karin yells while running towards him.

He looks startled by her appearance and when he notices her getting closer he says, "Stay back!"

As he says this, he puts his hand in a stopping motion. But what convinces Karin to stay back is that the second he moved his arm, it started crackling with some type of blue electricity.

He gets a hold of his breathing before standing up. "Okay, sorry about that. So who are you and what are you doing here?"

Karin looks a little cautious of the teen in front of her. Probably because whatever he was doing was launching his reiatsu around like a maelstrom of power.

"Karin Kurosaki, and I'm here to practice my kido." she said.

Lann's eyebrows went up and he said, "My name is Lann Majra. So your a Kurosaki? How much do you know about Kurosaki-senpai and Isshin-san?"

"Just about everything. Except I don't know how Ichi-nii met Rukia." Karin replied.

"Ah, neither do I actually. I figured that I shouldn't ask how my senpai met his girlfriend. Oh sorry, soon-to-be girlfriend!" Lann said with a smirk.

"Hah, could have fooled me. If they aren't dating already, their gonna act like a married couple when they start." she said.

"Heh, nice. Need help with your kido? I'm already done with my technique. I just need to train my reserves a bit more, hence kido." Lann said.

Karin smiles and says, "Sure. I have a few questions though. I know that I can use Hado, but I saw someone say, Bakudo instead. What is Bakudo?"

"Ah, Hado is the 'Way of Destruction'. While Bakudo is the 'Way of Binding'. In other words, while Hado is mainly offensive, Bakudo is mainly defensive. Here, I'll teach you a few Bakudo." Lann explains.

Karin smirks. If that Seki was defensive, then the higher levels of Hado must be something amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Household<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia are just getting home through the door. They could tell that Yuzu wasn't home and even if she were, they would just say that Rukia was visiting.

"Yo dad. Where's Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo said through the door to the living room.

Isshin looks up from the TV and says, "Yuzu is at Urahara's...probably buying candy. Karin was going to Urahara's a bit before that. I think that she is in the basement, since I can't detect her anymore."

Rukia looks over at Ichigo wondering about his reaction to that. To her surprise, all she see's is an nod and an understanding look in his eyes.

"She's probably getting her some practice on kido. If my guess is correct, then she will need to learn some Bakudo, as well."

Rukia looks at Ichigo and says, "Shouldn't we go help her then?"

Ichigo simply says, while pouring himself a glass of milk. "Nah, Lann has been over there since this morning. I could feel his reiatsu even from the basement. He was training a lot. He could probably help her with it."

"Ichigo...Lann can't use Bakudo." Rukia deadpans.

Ichigo looks surprised, while Isshin looks over at Rukia is pure shock.

"What! Doesn't that mean he is mentally unstable?" Isshin exclaims, starting to worry for his daughter's sake.

"Uhh he doesn't seem crazy..." Ichigo says.

Isshin looks at him like he is crazy and says, "That is not enough! I must meet him to decide whether he should be allowed near my children!"

"Kurosaki-san, you already met him." Rukia says, confusing him.

"Huh? I have? When?" he says in bewilderment.

"He was the one who showed us your soul ribbon..." Ichigo explained.

Isshin looks curious for a while. He seems to be pondering about the teen he met that day.

Eventually, his face breaks into a grin and he starts to yell, "Very well! I like him already! There's nothing wrong with how he can't use Bakudo! Everyone is a little crazy!"

As Isshin starts to rant about how craziness is just teenage freedom, Ichigo simply looks over at Rukia with a raised eyebrow. _'Well?'_

Rukia tilts her head towards the exit. _'To Urahara's?'_

Ichigo looks up as if thinking, before finally nodding.

They leave before Isshin even notices them missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's shop.<strong>

Karin is drinking some tea. She is kind of amazed out how much she learned in just those few hours.

She looks over at her teacher and remembers something.

"Oi, Majra-san. How come you never showed me how the Bakudo works yourself? You just explained how to make it work." Karin asks in a curious tone.

Lann looks up from his phone and says, "Just call me by my first name. And that's because I can not use Bakudo. I don't know why... No one ever answers."

"Really? You must be a really good teacher if you can teach something that you can't use." she replies, in a slightly surprised tone.

Lann's poker face turns curious before saying, "I never thought of that. Maybe I should teach you some Hado next time then."

Karin grins before asking, "Cool. But why not do it now?"

"I'm going with some others to pretty much launch a raid on some hollows. They seem to be able to hide from our sensors, so we have to be prepared in case there is a lot of them." Lann says while looking back at his phone.

Karin seems to ponder about that. Should she help with the raid as well? Would she be able to help?

A few minutes later of silence, Ichigo and Rukia walk in the door.

"Huh, so you guys are already done?" Ichigo asks.

Lann replies without looking at him. "Yeah, I taught her a few Bakudo. She is very skilled in kido by the way. Kido in a gigai or human body is normally weaker then an average kido, yet her's are actually stronger then some of Lance's."

Rukia looks surprised at that bit of info. She knows firsthand how annoying kido is when in a gigai.

"How did you teach her Bakudo? I didn't know you could use it." she asks.

"I can't. Doesn't mean I don't know how it works. It just means that it is somehow literally impossible for me to do it the same way." he explains.

Ichigo decides to figure out what kido his sister can use. "Karin, what spells do you know?"

"I know the spells up to #11 for Hado and Bakudo, each." she said, with a hint of pride.

"Nice. Maybe you can come fight some hollows soon." Ichigo said, also with a hint of pride.

"That may be sooner then you think, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke says, walking in.

Everyone looks over at the strangely clothed man.

"What do you mean, Urahara?" Ichigo ask, with his patented Kurosaki scowl.

"What I mean, is that we are going on a raid tonight. The members of this raid will be all of the Substitutes, your Partner, Ishida-san, and Karin herself. We need to destroy an unknown that is messing with our sensing abilities in the Komatsu district. If we don't Aizen may get to it first, and then be able to destroy our sensing capability in the war. That would be too much of a handicap." Kisuke says, with a surprisingly serious face.

"But Karin-chan is just starting! She has no experience. A raid is not the best environment for her first real fight." Rukia says.

"Ah, but this would actually be the best place for her to start." Urahara says, tilting his hat a little.

Karin looks at the man with a funny hat, and she finds herself too intrigued not to ask.

"How so?"

Kisuke looks at Karin straight in the eyes, with a sly smirk. She could tell that he was waiting for someone to ask. "Simple! You will have the support of two of the Substitutes. Truly, we don't need all of them. So I will have two of them be your guards. I know for a fact that Viren-san and Morgan would not want to be left out of this."

Recognition lights up in most of their eyes.

Ichigo seems to think on this. He closes his eyes and tries to remember points about those two Substitutes. Morgan always seemed laid back, but that does not mean he's weak. Lance was perfectly fine in his book. Stronger then most of the Soul Reapers he faced in Soul Society actually. Perfect attitude for a guard as well. They would have to do, he supposed.

Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But tell Lance that he's in charge. I don't know Morgan enough."

"Ahh, but Kurosaki-san... You will have to tell him that." Kisuke says, confusing them all.

"After all... You are all of the Substitute's senpai. Right?" he continues with a sly smirk.

Ichigo just sweatdrops and says, "Fine. Rukia can you call the Subs and Uryu?"

Rukia nods and goes off to call the people.

A couple of minutes later Lance shunpos in.

"Ready at your command, senpai!" he says, getting sweatdrops from Karin and Rukia.

Ichigo nods and looks at the door which opens to reveal Morgan.

"Yo, we actually doing something?" Morgan says holding a pop tart.

Kisuke nods and looks curiously at the pop tart. He can't figure out how Morgan could have gotten that!

A single minute later Uryu walks in the door silently while nodding at Rukia and Ichigo.

Just as he sits down Fione jumps in the window.

"Hello! Whats the SOS?" she says in a happy tone.

Ichigo simply raises an eyebrow at the happy, yet not sweet tone. It reminds him of Yuzu when she is going to go somewhere new.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. I'll explain the goal." Kisuke said in a chipper tone.

"You need to go to Komatsu district and have Rukia, Lance, and Fione pulse their reiatsu. This will draw out the resident hollows that we can't sense. The reason for our inability to sense these hollows is because of an unknown blocking our senses. The goal is to eliminate the unknown. We can't have Aizen get his hands on it. Your senpai can think of a more detailed plan on how you all are going to do it!" And with his daily bad deed done, Kisuke runs away from Ichigo's glare.

Everyone looks at Ichigo and he sighs. He closes his eyes for a short time before nodding and telling them a plan.

"Karin your partnered up with Lance and Morgan. You guys are ordered to stay with her at all times and guard her. But still destroy any hollows you see get too close. She will be able to fight to a good extent as well. You guys will enter through the north of the district, work your way to the middle. Fione and Lann you two will be helping Uryu hit the east of the district. Eliminate all hollows you see, and work your way to the middle. Me and Rukia will work our way from the west into the middle. After we all meet up, lets search together in sweeps for the unknown. If we can't find it, we'll have to get info on the sewage lines, as that is probably where it would be. Understood?"

A round of "Yes, senpai!"s were heard and understanding nods from the rest. Although Karin, Rukia and Uryu were looking at Ichigo in slight awe. They were not aware of his planning side. Only his reckless protector side.

"Let's go to the starting points. See you all at the middle of the district." he said, before walking out with Rukia following.

* * *

><p><strong>North of Komatsu District<strong>

"Wow, you must be really good if your senpai's sister." Morgan said, after they got an initial introduction done.

"I'm not that good. I'm just starting out, this will be my first fight." Karin said, surprising the two.

"I see. Then Kurosaki-senpai is trusting us with such a responsibility...We must not let him down!" Lance said with conviction.

Morgan understands the situation and nods with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>East of Komatsu District<strong>

"I see. Your a Quincy. Can you detect any hollows from inside the district?" Lann asks after their own introduction.

"Surprisingly, no. I can't even get a watered down version like you guys do. I get absolutely nothing from this district except ourselves." Uryu explains, with a slight hint of worry.

"No problem. We're strong enough to get to the middle. It was good thinking on senpai's part for each team to have a reiatsu pulser." Fione said with confidence.

"Why can't Morgan or I pulse our reiatsu?" Lann asked.

"Because your reiatsu would probably attract hollows from outside the district. Kurosaki's would probably gather a Menos Grande." Uryu explained, making both of the Substitutes shiver. They read the part of the guide on hollows. They want nothing to do with a Menos.

* * *

><p><strong>West of Komatsu District<strong>

"I'm surprised, Berry. You did some good thinking on this plan. You even gave Karin a spot that she would be the fastest to rescue from both sides." Rukia said.

"Heh, my plans are just fine all the time, Shorty." Ichigo said, ignoring her glare at the new nickname.

"Whatever. Let's be prepared. Tell me when to pulse my reiatsu." Rukia said, trying to ignore the nickname.

"Fine. We will be the first team, and I can sense that the others are in place. Pulse now." He said, preparing for battle.

And with a single pulse of Rukia's reiatsu, two more pulses came from different places. And hell began as hollows rained in from all over the district.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I'm surprised at myself. I didn't feel like writing this at first, but when I actually started, it was quite amazing. I'm doing the raid first, and preparing Tatsuki later. I think she will need the experience soon though. Karin is learning quite a bit. And I may even make her an official Substitute Soul Reaper soon. Or not.<strong>

**Questions: Do you like Leader Ichigo?  
><strong>

**Do you like how I'm getting the Substitutes their own special way of doing things? Example: Lance's reiatsu control, Morgan's super hammer, and Lann's and Fione's special moves.  
><strong>

**Do you like how Uryu is slowly starting to get along with Ichigo and Rukia, as well as others?  
><strong>

**So you like Tatsuki's acceptance of Ichigo's decisions?  
><strong>

**And that is about it. I will try to write more this month, but I promise nothing. Next month I will definitely have the next chapter though.  
><strong>

**Please comment and review. Constructive criticism is allowed but flames shall be used to feed the everlasting teamwork of the Substitutes!  
><strong>

**L**

**A  
><strong>

**N  
><strong>

**N  
><strong>

**M  
><strong>

**A  
><strong>

**J  
><strong>

**R  
><strong>

**A  
><strong>

**Out.  
><strong>


	16. Author's Note

**People of fan fiction... My readers. I have good news and bad news. First off, I am NOT abandoning any stories. So you can relax with that. However, the bad news is that my update speed is no longer... expected.**

**My update speed will be random and unpredictable from this point on for two reasons.  
><strong>

**Reason Numero Uno, being that my life is busy. I'm hanging out with my surrogate family a lot more lately because we're getting bored of this town. I wish to play some video games or online games as well. Combine that with the unnecessary effort I put in other activities and I can only save a bit of time with this site. However, when I do write, I normally write over 5000 words per session. Which is rather large compared to what I have seen. So my stories will still be active and hopefully updated often. However, I can no longer promise each story to be updated within a month. I can promise that I plan for SAO:GOTH to have a new chapter this month, but not Naruto:NSMN or Avalon Squad.  
><strong>

**Reason two is a more personal reason. Plot bunnies have taken over this hosts brain. We, the plot bunny union, demand that our ideas be used! NOW! *shakes Lann's head before temporarily losing control*... Ouch... Anyway, as you can see I have a bad case of plot bunnies. I took too little of the medicine(Slipping in their ideas) and now they are resistant. So I am going to make... *pauses for suspense* ...MORE stories for people to complain about! I very much doubt I could handle more stories with an expected update time. To be honest, I am dying to use the ideas I am having right now. Lex is also excited in reading and Beta-ing my new works. If you want some ideas of what I am going to do first, check my challenges on my profile.  
><strong>

**First things you all can expect, is a Pokemon and Persona 4 story. I am most likely going to be using my Darkened Leaves, Don't Be Afraid challenge and my Against All Odds challenge. These ideas are the main factions of the plot bunny tribes within my brain. Damn bastards... They no leave! And they're smart, so they don't go near my heart. They know if they do that, they will burn! Only Lex can mess with that organ!  
><strong>

**And now as a recap of what is happening.  
><strong>

**Bad news: You guys don't get a definite update speed.  
><strong>

**Good news: You guys get more stories to read if you like the stories I make.  
><strong>

**And also on another note. I have noticed that I go into stories believing that everyone knows what I am talking about. This is a terrible mistake. I must make the story far more realistic. Sure, this is a fan fiction, but quality fan fictions show so much detail that someone who hasn't even seen the anime can understand and love the story. In response, I hope you people enjoy my latest stories.  
><strong>

**This is the Silver Flare, Lann Majra, signing off.  
><strong>


End file.
